A New Kind of Adventure
by Jaklin Mar
Summary: Will Jak be able to stand up to his greatest challenge yet, or will the daiper changing and bottles, potty training, and genreal parenthood be more than he can handle. Will baby Jaklin be his undoing? set just before Jak X: Combat Racing. Spoilers xp
1. Chapter 1 Of Diapers and Names

Disclaimer: If I owned Jak and Daxter, I'd be rich and in the games. Naughty Dog owns them!!

A/N: Some one asked me what the "diaper disaster" was when I first wrote this so I had to put it in hope this is better than it was at first. TY for all the reviews :)! I changed Dixiann's name to Dez because Dix didn't sound right.

Chapter One

His heart raced, never in his life had something like this happened. What was he going to do? Daxter surely couldn't help him he had the same problem as he did. Things weren't the same with the two of them, at least not after Tess had been turned into an ottsle like Daxter. He knew that at least Tess could help him out until tomorrow then he would figure out what to do. He tried to remember exactly what happened.

**Flash back.**

**Jak was walking down the street on his way home from Tess and Daxter's place. His buddy had called him with the news that Tess had finally had their baby and Daxter wanted him to be the first to see her. Even though come to find out she had had the baby almost three months ago. Daxter had been strutting around their apartment. Jak had spent a few hours with them before he decided that it was time to leave the happy little family. Secretly he was jealous of his friend but he would never say so. **

"**Hey buddy hurry up and have a kid of your own so our kids can run around and cause problems!" Daxter had said to Jak On his way out. Jak had to laugh at that and the thought of having a kid that could some day later in their life run around with them saving the world, not just theirs others too.**

**He had almost made it home when a man in strange black clothing approached him and ran into him with great force. Jak stumbled back with something pushed against his chest as he hit the ground.**

"**Take this monster you have created." the man had sneered at him. At first he was confused and just like that the guy was gone. He looked down at what he had supposedly created and saw that it was a baby. There was a bag at his feet that must have things in it for him to take care of it. He awkwardly carried the baby back to his small crappy apartment, and called Daxter for help.**

**End flash back.**

Jak sat there waiting for Daxter and Tess to arrive. Every now and then the baby would hiccup. He had no idea what to do with it and he couldn't even tell if it was a boy or a girl. By the looks he would have a first assumed it was a boy but the more he looked at the baby the more he was thinking it was a girl. He tipped his head.

"Do baby girls even blow spit bubbles," he asked himself.

A lot of things had been going threw his mind. Just who was the mother? Had he met her? Was it one of the few women he had flirted with at Daxter's party that was held after the defeat of the dark makers? What if he got attached to the baby and the mother wanted it back? Jak shook his head, the torrent of questions in his head that he needed answered but one question kept bugging him, was it a boy or a girl?

Suddenly he nose caught the most horrid of smells, and he knew right then what had happened. Jak was experienced in many things, but changing a baby's diaper was not one of them. He thought that maybe he could wait for Tess to get there and he could have her do it. He then realized that Tess would be just about the same size at the baby and may have a lot of problems changing her. Another thing that crossed his mind is that if he let her sit there and Tess found out she would have his head.

Jak bit his lip as he looked at the bag that had been left at his feet. There had to be diapers in there, right? Jak looked over at the baby who was now looking at him. Looking into those cerulean orbs he could tell that it knew what was going on. Jak dug threw the bag and found what he was looking for. He put the diaper off to the side and grabbed a box that was titled diaper wipes. Jak noted that the picture on the box of a hand using it to wipe a giggling baby's bottom. At least he knew what they were for now.

Sighing he pulled the car seat over to him and he sat on the floor. He wandered if he should take her out of the dirty car seat or if he could change the baby in there. Logic told him that he would have to take the baby out to change it. He unbuckled the car seat which had taken him five minuets to figure out just how to put the baby in.

It took him a few minuets to get the coat zipper undone. Its not that his fingers were to big to grab the zipper it was the he couldn't get a good grip on it because the baby kept wiggling around. He couldn't understand why any one even a baby would be moving around when they have their pants full of crap.

Jak moved the baby so that it was lying in front of him. He moved the coat to the car seat only to stop and look at it. It was disgusting dark stains of who knows what all over it. It smelled like mildew. Jak shuttered as he dropped it on the car seat which wasn't any better. He looked back at the baby to notice that its clothing were just as bad as the coat.

Jak looked over its clothing to see how he was going to get the one piece off of the baby. He found that there were snap down were the diaper was. Well that made things a whole lot easer, he wouldn't have to completely strip the baby just to get to its diaper. It looked easy enough, he reached down and started to pull the snaps apart when he cringed.

The one thing he was hoping to avoid at all cost happened and now he got the scope of just how bad the baby needed changed. now that Jak had an idea on just how messy things were more than likely to get he grabbed a random towel from behind him. Its just to bad he didn't realize that he was grabbing his only good towel. After he got the towel under the baby he continued on with his work.

Jak managed to get the one piece off of the baby. Now he just had to get the diaper off. He examined the diaper for a bit and noticed the around the waist was two tabs. He pulled the two tabs and pulled the diaper off. Now at least one of his questions had been answered it was a girl.

'**at least she cant piss on me'** he thought as he tried to figure out a way to get the diaper from under her. He pulled the diaper out from under her and realized that he probably should have lifted up her rear to make sure non of the crap got any were else. He began to wander just how he was going to clean her when he remembered the box of diaper wipes. He popped the little box open and was surprised to find that they were wet.

He was uneasy about cleaning the girl but it had to be done. He managed to get all the crap off of her and throw the dirty diaper away. He sprayed some air freshener to make it smell at least some what better. The baby blinked rapidly as little droplets of the air freshener fell into her face.

Jak sat back down and picked her up trying to figure out just how he was going to put the diaper on her. Finally after three minuets of fighting with the diaper he finally understood how it worked. He laid the diaper on the floor and picked up the baby. He was holding her and decided that he wanted to look at her face more close up.

Her lips twitched in to a small smile that made Jak's heart stop for a second. However the sweet moment was interrupted. Just to make sure he looked down, yup she had done it alright. She proved him wrong, she could piss on him and she did. He gave out an exasperated sigh. He looked at her threw narrowed eyes. He saw it in her eyes, she was laughing at him.

"you really think that's funny don't you?" he asked her. She kicked her little legs and made a sound like she was trying to laugh. Jak had to say that he wasn't at all mad, hell even his dark side wasn't mad and that told him something. After several minuets of fighting again with the diaper he managed to secure the diaper around her waist.

Now all he needed to do was take a shower. He thought for a minuet and he decided that he had three choices, he can find something to do with the baby and take a shower, he could wait until Daxter and Tess got here and could watch her, or he could take her into the bathroom with him wile he took a shower.

He didn't have to wait long for the answer to come to him because the baby girl got a funny look on her face. His left ear twitched as she started to whimper so he picked her up. He wasn't quite sure how to hold her. He wasn't comfortable holding her the way Tess and Daxter held their baby.

Jak never saw it coming. Just as she started to whimper again her tiny body jolted slightly and she threw up not only on Jak but all over herself as well. Jak could handle many things, metal head, split eco personalities, Daxter, and random other things. He could not however handle vomit.

The infant girl started to whine, Jak slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. At first he was irritated but looking in her eyes he knew that that was something that she hadn't meant to do and she was sorry. He sighed and wrapped one arm around her to hold her against him and he leaned over to see if there was any thing he could use to clean her with in the shower. There at the bottom was some soap for a baby he gathered all that up and some tattered footie p.j.'s and went into the shower.

Jak felt awkward about showering with a baby he didn't quite know what to do. How was he going to wash her and himself if he had to hold her the whole time? A thought crossed his mind that might work. With no other place to set the little girl he put her in the small sink. He made sure he had all the baby stuff with him then quickly started the shower.

He realized that the normal hot bath he takes may be to hot for a baby so he made it a lot cooler than he normally would. Its damn good thing that Keira, Tess and Ashlin had all made him by a pair of swimming shorts. After he put those on he picked up the baby and climbed into the shower.

The first time the water hit her she squeaked in surprise making Jak think that the water was to hot, but she stuck her hand out to the water and then tried to laugh again. Very carefully Jak sat down in the bath tub and sat the baby in his lap. Then he face palmed himself, he for got to take off the diaper.

So Jak took the soggy diaper off of the girl and tossed it in the trash. He gave her a rag to play with wile he took and got ready to wash her. He put the soap on the rag and ran it over her skin. While he was washing her right arm she was using the left to fling the rag around and it was hitting him in the face.

He tried to get her to stop several times but she just kept doing it. He even turned her around so he could look her in the eye and tell her to stop. He took note that there was something in her eye, she wanted him to do something but what ever it was he wasn't picking it up. She jerked her hand and snapped the rag just above his eye brow, it didn't hurt no were near as the time Daxter snuck into the showers at the underground and snapped him with a wet rag. It was still enough to irritate him.

"JAKLIN STOP IT!" he said to her and she turned around and smiled at him. His heart jumped again. why did he feel like this when she did that? He couldn't help but smile back. She went back to playing with the washcloth and Jak frowned.

'**_don't even think it'_** his dark side said.

'**_you gave her a name, your name_**," said his light side.

'**still…'** Jak tried to say.

'_**no**_,' they both said

'**_she has eco powers just like you, you'd let some one else take care of her_**?' his light said.

'**_even if she's not yours you can always adopt her_**,' said dark. Jak stopped for a minute.

'**wait you guys want to keep her, even dark**?' Jak asked astonished.

'**_is that so wrong, she too damn cute'_** dark said. Jak could hear light laughing.

'**_cute_**?' light asked

'**_so_**?' dark growled but Jak ignored the rest of their fighting when he realized that the water was a little cold and Jaklin was starting to shiver. Jak got up some how wile still holding the baby and climbed out of the bathtub and wrapped her in a hooded towel. Jak kicked his vomited on clothing into the dirty clothes pile and walked to his room. He plopped Jakie onto the bed and looked threw his clothes.

It was a good thing that the girls had taken him shopping the other day. He put on a white shirt and a pair of sweat pants. He was skeptical when Keira had said they were good to sit around the house in. she wasn't kidding there. Jak could hear Jakie behind him, some how in the back of his mind he knew what she was telling him. He didn't know how but he just did.

'she is talking threw the eco to,' came the light side of him but that was it. Jak couldn't help but smirk at the knowledge of that, come one how many people get to know what a baby is talking about. Jak sat on the edge of the bed and put some socks on.

He looked over his shoulder to see what the baby was up to. She had almost gotten the towel all the way off minus the fact that part of it was on her head. Jak left the room and grabbed another diaper, now that he knew how to put the damn thing on it didn't take as long as before. He was always very prideful in how fast he learned things.

Now the hard part was trying to get her to hold still long enough to get one of her little arms and legs into the p.j.'s. after a short struggle and a few colorful words he had her in them, though they were to big for her. She crinkled her nose and looked at him. He knew that she didn't like them.

"tomarrow after the meeting with the precursors I will get you some new clothes," he said. She seemed to be satisfied with what he said and yawned and gave him a lazy smile. He knew that was it, right then and there she had him wrapped around her finger. He picked her up and held her close and took her back into the living room and placed her in the car seat. He sat there and watched her fight sleep.

Jak looked at the baby again, it was hard not to think that she was his. She did look a lot like he did. He had found out that the baby was a girl when the diaper changing disaster happened. He didn't even want to remember that. The baby suddenly hiccupped and his left ear twitched. He ignored it until she started to whimper making his left ear twitch more. Just then Daxter, Tess and Dez came into the room. Daxter took one look and laughed.

"damn buddy that was fast," Dax laughed. Jak frowned at him.

"seriously Dax, this is not funny," Jak said, as Tess walked up with their baby to look at the one Jak had in the car seat that he had luckily found. The moment that the two babies were close enough to see each other they both made identical squeaks at each other causing Jak to stop telling Dax what happened on his way home. They just watched as Tess held her baby so that they could see the other and after that it would be an hour before Dez would quit making noises.

After Jak had told the them what had happened they all sat watching both babies. Jak let out a sigh, he didn't know what to do and nothing he could think of was helping. This was all new to him, he wished that his father, Damas hadn't come to aid him that day he would have been able to ask him for help. He couldn't keep her he was barely nineteen and a lot of the people of the city look down on teens of any kind having kids. He saw what it had been like for Keira.

Jak knew that if this kid was really his he was going to have a really hard time, not only is he a teen barely considered an adult. Not to mention he was "Prince Mar" and that was going to look bad as it was. He wished that some one would say something, any thing his darkness was starting to get antsy and that was never a good thing.

"you have a name for her?" asked Tess killing the silence.

"Yes, its Jaklin," Jak said looking at Jakie again who looked at him with her intelligent eyes. An unknown sadness rested in his chest. He bit his lower lip. He honestly didn't know if he could keep her. Daxter seemed to like the name that he had given her.

"she'll be a big hero like you some day," Daxter uncharacteristically said. Jak could only nod is head, of course that is if he kept her.

"you should go to the hospital just down the street from here and have a paternity test done on her to see if she really is yours or not," Tess told him as she looked over the baby moving the trashy clothes she was wearing to see if there were any bruises.

"has she been changed yet?" she asked with a slight glair in her eye. Jak flinched a little but nodded his head, he didn't want to remember that maybe later when it would be funny he would think about it.

"yeah…" Jak said still looking in her eyes. What would he do if she was his, would he, could he keep her and even then, all the dangers that are always around him could he keep her safe? What about all the eco that's in his body? Would she have it too? What if he gave her up? Would she go to a good home? Jak rubbed his head at all the questions swimming around in his head at the moment.

"ya, know she dose look a lot like you, I bet the chances of her being yours is pretty high," Dax commented on the way she looked. All Jak could do was nod his head and more questions crammed themselves into his head. Dez started to fuss and Tess thought it was a good idea that they go home so she could put her to bed. She gave the ottsle baby to Daxter and shooed him out the door she wanted to talk to Jak alone for a few seconds before they left.

"Jak I know this is going to be hard even if it is just for one night, but even so I know you can do it," she said.

"thanks, this is something I have never done before, I'm a hero not a father, I don't think I can do this," Jak said as he buried his face in his hands. Tess smiled.

"Jak there are all kinds of heroes not just ones like you who save worlds or galaxies but teachers, doctors, and even fathers are heroes, I'll tell you what I told Daxter, this is the biggest adventure that you will ever have, there will be hard time but there will also be good times, take your time and think it over but not just about you about her too." Tess took just enough time to show him how to make a bottle then got up and left going home with her mate and baby.

Jak slightly smiled at the thought even if no one else looked up to him she would. Still he was unsure if he could do it. He looked around his apartment. If he was going to do this he needed a better bigger place. A house with a big yard, maybe even a little play set for her. He shook his head, he was going to far ahead of himself.

'_**you'd get rid of her?**_' asked a voice in which he wish he didn't hear right now.

'**I don't know**' he said to his darkness. Just then she started making a gurgling noise to get his attention, when he looked at her she hummed at him, a sad look crossed his face and it was like she knew what it was that he was thinking and her face scrunched up a little and she whimpered.

"I'm sorry I don't know if I can keep you," he said to the baby which started a few things, the baby started to cry and both his light and dark sides started fighting. He put his hands over his ears trying to drowned out all the sounds but it wasn't working.

He couldn't resist picking her up. He awkwardly cradled her close to him. It broke his heart to hear her cry like that, he didn't know how much longer he would be able to with stand it. He realized that the only thing he could do was keep her. He knew he was going to need a lot of help.

If Keira could be a single mother of twins, then he could be a single father of one. He steeled himself and allowed his "thick headed stubbornness" take over. Tess was right he could do this. He made his choice and he was going to stick with it.

"Jaklin Mara, stop your not going any were with out me," he said sternly to her, strangely Jaklin stopped crying and looked at him with a little bit of pleading and hope in her large cerulean blue eyes. Jak's heart raced again as she stared at him.

'_**you named her, you might as well keep her. Who cares what other people think about you it never bugged you before and she is more than likely will come into some kind of eco powers so its best to keep her from that mess, assuming she is ours**_,' came his light side.

Jak held her close to him and looked around the room. He looked at the car seat and thought that it was no place for a baby to sleep. He walked into his room and laid her on the bed. He needed to find another place this was too small. He moved the blankets and pillows around and slipped in to bed and pulled Jaklin close to him. The moment he was situated in bed he looked down at her to make sure she wasn't going to fall off the bed during the night, she yawned a really big yawn and Jak couldn't help but smirk at how cute it was.

Just before she passed out she smiled at him again and put her tiny little hand on his arm. his heart had jumped into his thought and hammered wildly. Finally she wasn't able to keep her eyes open any more and fell asleep. Jak reached out with his hand and ran his index finger over her hand. It was so small! He couldn't believe how small it was.

He didn't want to go to sleep, he wanted to keep watching her. He did something that he rarely did, of course no one knows. But he started to sing an old song that he assumed his mother or father used to sing to him.

"Take my hand,

come with me,

I'll lead you threw the land,

and you will see,

There's nothing to fear,

Not even the dark,

I will always be here,

So place your mark,

I'll guide you to it,

So take my hand,

And come with me,

Its just a bunch of sand,

Some day we'll see the great tree,

There's nothing to fear,

Walk your path,

For I am here,

And forever shall I be."

Jak fell asleep shortly after singing the song. Still many problems and questions raced threw his head. He would protect her best he could he vowed it. He would take her early to the doctors tomarrow to get the paternity test done then go to the meeting with the precursors.


	2. Chapter 2 Doctors Visit

("blah") baby talk

**'blah'** thought

**_'blah'_** dark thought

**_'blah'_** light thught

**Chapter 2- Doctors Visit**

Jaklin watched her daddy sleep and wandered when he would wake up. She was bored and wanted something to do. She looked around to see if there was something she could play with but there was nothing. She was still laying on her back. Maybe, just maybe if she could roll over on to her belly she might see something. She used Jak's arm and pulled herself on to her belly.

("Well that didn't help much,") she said as she looked around. She started to grab handfuls of the sheets so she could turn around. Some how she ended up against the head bored so that her laying on her back again and her rear end in daddy's face. Even though her goal was to find something to do she did succeed in waking up daddy.

"Jakie what are you doing?" he asked the baby as he moved his head so he could get some fresh air. He wasn't expecting her to wake up for a few more hours. What time was it any ways? Jak rolled over and looked at the clock. Then rolled back over and looked at Jakie with a glair. Never in is life that he can remember has he ever been up at the ass crack of dawn!

"back to bed," he said but she just laughed at him.

("I'm not going back to sleep any time soon,") she babbled at him. His comm. Decided that it wanted to go off telling him that some one was calling him. He lazily rolled over and grabbed it.

"yeah?" he asked tiredly.

"Daxie, sweetie, you owe me some orbs," came Tess's oh so cheery voice. Of course all you could hear was Daxter's hysterical laughter in the back round.

"I was just calling to see how things were going and how the night went, by the way the precursor have changed the time on when they are going to meet us and if you were going to take Jaklin to the Hospital for that paternity test you should do it soon you only have five hours," Tess said.

"every thing was fine until I had a diapered ass in my face, at the ass crack of dawn," Jak said as he glared at Jaklin who in Jak's mind mastered the art of looking cute and innocent. Tess said she had to go help Daxter with Dez. Jak finally decided it was time to get up.

It had been one rough night for Jak, Jaklin didn't sleep threw out the night, twice she needed to be changed and once again to eat. The last three times he figure was due to nightmares. he sat on the edge of his bed putting a diaper on Jaklin. As of right now he was losing the diaper battle because a little baby wouldn't quit rolling this way or that way.

It must have been something she discovered today because last night she wasn't doing it. Or it could be that she always knew how to do it she just never had the chance to do it. Either way he woke that morning up to a diapered butt in his face.

His head was still spinning with questions that needed answers. He was tired as hell and he had four hours before he had to appear at the conference. It was most definitely going to be a surprise when he tells them that he either A.) has a baby or B.) adopted a baby.

He picked Jaklin up and carried her out to the living room and put her in the car seat. He hadn't fully gotten her dress yet. It was only the twentieth of March the date suddenly made him wander when Jakie's birthday was. He looked at her for a moment but she had her eyes closed, he knew that she wasn't asleep though.

"Stay out of trouble for a few so I can get dressed." he said, he knew that she wasn't old enough to move much so he didn't have much to worry about but that didn't stop him from hurriedly get dressed to get back to her. Jak came back into the room with a coat and put it on her. He frowned though when he noticed that no where were there shoes for her feet.

"You don't have any shoes," Jak said to himself as she smiled at him again making him smile as well. Finally he decided to wrap her feet with some cloth and hope that it would keep her little feet warm until he could buy her some shoes to wear.

Jak ran his fingers threw his hair, it was shorter than he liked it but everyone said that it looked good so he didn't bother with it. He was not wearing his normal clothes that you would find him in for once. He was wearing a pair of old blue jeans and a faded blue shirt with a pair of black sneakers. He contemplated whether or not he should wear a hat but when he put it on Jaklin started to make noises that told him she didn't like it. He rolled his eyes and took it off and grabbed his jacket and put it on.

He was glad that he had called Tess last night she had given him a lot of helpful tips on what to do. He threw the blanket over the car seat wile picking it up. He grabbed his keys and left the small apartment. He walked to the sand shark but realized that it was with Keira.

"Looks like we're walking," he said to her. The hole time they were walking she made noises at him. Jak's arm started to get tired and the bus station was right there, so he decided to take the bus the rest of the way. Even on the buss she made noises. A lady sitting next to him had smiled at him.

"What is she telling you?" she asked Jak.

"Hmm?" he asked not quite getting what she was talking about.

"The baby, what is she telling you, she's been talking the whole time," the lady laughed making the tips of Jak's ears turn pink.

"She's telling me about the bus, and what kind of noises it makes," he said to the lady with a shy smile. He looked down at the car seat to make sure she was still covered. Luckily they had just stopped at the corner that he needed and got up and said goodbye to the lady. That's when he noticed that while the lady had been talking she hadn't made a single noise. He put the car seat up on a newspaper dispenser and looked in, thankfully she was asleep.

He walked into the hospital. He hated it, the sterile smell and the same colored walls made him feel uneasy. He waited in line to talk to the receptionist which too almost twenty minutes. He finally got signed in and was waiting to get called back. Wile he was waiting he had slipped his hand under the blanked and was rubbing her cheek softly, that is until her little hand grabbed at his finger. He played with her hand until she stuck his finger in her mouth and gummed him. For not having teeth it still hurt when she bit down harder.

"Eversong?" called a nurse. Jak got up and proceeded to fallow the nurse into a room. The nurse let him into the room and told him that a doctor would see him in a moment. The room had the same smell as the rest of the place and even though the walls were white there were little pictures of animals and letters all over the walls. There were some diagrams of the ear and other random. He put the car seat on the exam table and took the blanket off. She smiled at him and started to look around the room. Jak crinkled his nose and looked at her.

"You just had to do that now didn't you?" Jak asked Jaklin as she smiled at him. Jak made a face at her.

"Think your funny do you?" he said as he took her out of the car seat. By the time the doctor came to the room Jak had already had her changed.

"Eversong huh, tell me is your first name Mar?" asked the doctor.

"Yes," Jak said even though no one called him that unless it was some lame legal issue. The doctor nodded and pulled out two q-tips with plastic caps on them.

"I just need to swab the inside or your mouth and hers," the doctor said. Jak complied letting the doctor run the q-tip on the inside of his cheek. He did the same thing with Jaklin though he had a little trouble getting the q-tip back from her. The doctor smiled and wrote their names on the sticks of the q-tip.

"I will drop these off at the lab, it will take about an hour for the results, I'm also going to give the little lady a check up, I'll be back in a moment," the doctor elaborated. Jak sighed and looked at his watch; he didn't have much time before the conference with the precursors.

The doctor came back and preceded to hand him a bunch of papers to sign.

"Just need you to sign these, here and then we will get under way," the doctor stated. As Jak was looking threw the papers he started to exam Jaklin. Come to find out she was already three months old as of the fifteenth. The doctor left the room for a bit to get some more papers for Jak to sign.

'_**Read the things before you sign anything' **_his darkness hissed.

'**Why?' **asked Jak. He knew that his darkness would do nothing to hurt the baby they had already talked about that last night.

'_**What if one of those papers is asking you to give her up with out you knowing because you're not reading them?'**_ asked the light.

Jak stopped and started to read every thing he was signing and found that in the middle of the bundle of papers was on asking him to sign off his rights as the baby's father. Why was this paper here if he didn't know that he was the father yet? He looked at Jaklin and the back at the paper and frowned. He wasn't going to sign this paper. So he crumpled it up and threw it in the garbage can.

An hour had passed and the doctor finally walked back into the room with the test results. When the doctor looked up at Jak he noticed that he looked angry. Jak looked at the doctor in the eyes and noticed something in them.

"Is something wrong?" he asked

"Yes there is, why is there a paper asking me to sign off my rights as the father?" Jak snarled angrily at him

"the mother of the child wishes for her to be returned, she said that at first she wanted the child to go to the father but now she has changed her mind and would like the child back, however she cant have the child back unless you sign off on her," said the doctor. Jak was even more enraged by what he heard.

"No, I don't think so, she's not getting this baby back I'm not blind and I'm not dumb and I can see that she is mine if she wants her back she'll have to go to court for her," he growled, dark trying to come to the surface.

"It would be better for your family name to give her up, the test dose indicate that you are the father. However if you try to keep her the mother will try to get custody of her in any way they can. The chances of you keeping her are slim, your still a teen," the doctor said to Jak. Just a second before Jak lost control and let dark have his way with the other man, Jaklin squealed at him and he stopped and looked at her.

"There is no way in hell she is getting her and I don't give two shits about my family name, I'm capable of taking care of her I don't need help from any one. I'm leaving, I have other places to be that I should have been to an hour ago." he said as he put Jaklin back into the car seat. He made sure that he had all the proper papers signed and took the birth certificate and test results. On his way out he grabbed his cell and called Ashlin.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Sorry I'm late." Jak said hastily.

"Your never on time," Ashlin laughed as Torn and Keira shooed the kids into another room.

"I have some problems that I'm going to need your help with," Jak said.

"What help do you need?" she asked.

"I… I need you to help me keep custody of Jaklin," he said.

"Jaklin, who's Jaklin?" asked Ashlin.

"Daxter knows the story ask him to tell you I'm on my way there,… with Jaklin." He said and hung up the phone and sighed. He looked down to make sure that Jaklin was covered.


	3. Chapter 3 A Walk in the Park and Meeting

just an fyi those who read the fist chapter might need to reread them i changed them up a bit. thanks for the reviews!!

cookies for you all

Chapter Three-

After that Jak hung up his cell he checked one more time that Jaklin was covered from the weather. He caught the bus at the corner and rode it to the bazaar, then caught another bus to the residential sector of the city. People were still repairing the building from the dark maker attacks that happened earlier in the year. Jak sat Jakie down on a bench for a minute wanting to rest his arm. Jak moved the blanket from the car seat for a moment and took Jakie out.

("oh wow look at all the colors,") Jakie squealed and looked around at every thing. Jak smiled she must have been really bored looking at the blanket for most of the morning. He was already late so it didn't make a difference if he was even more late. He watched her look around at every thing and squeal in excitement.

A light breeze blew threw the small park rustling the leaves in the trees over head. Jaklin looked up in amazement at the green shapes that moved in and out of the sunlight. She squealed with absolute delight and reached up to try and grab them.

("daddy, why cant I reach the pretty green things?") Jakie whined still trying to reach for the leaves in the tree. Jak looked up at the leaves and smiled. Faintly a memory of trees came to his mind but the memory was damaged and gave no details as to what was going on. Jakie gave a frustrated cry that brought him out of the memory.

"You want a leaf, baby?" he asked her as he looked up at the leaves. He always wandered why the leaves seemed to sparkle out of the corner of his eye but never when he fully looked at them. Jak stood up and plucked a leaf off of a low hanging branch and sat down. Jak smiled as he spun it in between his fingers, while Jakie giggled and reached out for it.

The odd thing that happened when the leaf left his hand is that it started to slightly sparkle. Jak tipped his head and touched the leaf. Then it hit him, yes the leaves really did sparkle. They sparkled because of eco, in this case green eco. So his baby was just like him, an eco channeler.

("ooh daddy look at it sparkle!") she cried out with glee. Jak had to smile it was odd sometimes hearing the occasional thought come from her. He looked around the small park, he had been here not to long ago defending the headquarters from KG blaster bots. There were still some parts left here and there. Jak sighed and realized that he was glad Jaklin hadn't been born then.

"Hey, don't eat that." Jak said as he put his two of his fingers in her mouth to pull part of the leaf out. He threw the slobbery leaf onto the ground and wiped the slobber that was on his fingers onto his pants. He put Jaklin back into the car seat and took off his backpack. The backpack was so much more easier to carry things in than that big ass ugly diaper bag.

Jak dug threw the bag and finally found the can of formula that he was looking for. He frowned when he opened it and looked in. there wasn't enough formula to make a bottle and he knew that Jaklin was hungry by the way his left ear was twitching. He tipped down the can so Jakie could see in it.

"there's not enough in there for you," he said and he pored the miniscule amount that was in the can out and it blew away in the light breeze. Jakie whined at him and held her hands out and wiggled her fingers. Jak sighed and shook his head, he put the lid back on top of the can and gave it to Jakie to munch on until he got to the meeting. He hoped that Ashlin or Keira would have some even though their kids were eating normal food.

Jak then realized that they had been in the park for an hour and headquarters was only a short walk away. He snickered and buckled Jakie into the car seat and threw the blanket over her again. She didn't even notice as she kept chewing on the cardboard can.

Jak waked to the entrance of headquarters and hopped on the elevator. Jaklin made a sound that made Jak think that the sudden motion of the elevator scared her. There was the same boring music play in as it reached the top Jak had to roll his eyes and wander why it was even playing.

Jak stepped off of the elevator and walked down the hall. He stopped at the door and listened to the muffled voices on the inside. He couldn't make out what they were saying but, he did know the sounds of the voice who were talking. He didn't know if he was ready to face every one, sure they knew but he didn't know if he wanted to share Jaklin with the rest of them or not.

("daddy, I'm hungry!") Jaklin whined at him as she hit the can with her hand. Jak bit his lip, there's no time for pride to get in the way he needed to get her some food. He took in a deep breath and quietly turned the handle to the door and opened it. No one saw him walk in but Jakie decided that she was done playing with the formula can and threw it out of the blanket covered car seat. The sound of the can hitting the floor startled every one into turning around.

Jak froze in place his ears turned a really nice shade of red. For a minuet they all were looking at him, thankfully though Jaklin decided that she wanted to start talking again. An evil look came over all the girls in the room. Jak almost started to walk out of the room but Keira was already on him.

Keira marched right up to him and looked him in the eye, and he could tell that she was pissed off. So fast did she move that Jak hadn't realized that Keira had taken the car seat out of Jak's hand. Only when dark had mental slapped him for letting it happen did he snap out of it. Keira and Ashlin were looking at the tattered blanket that coved the car seat.

"Jak what on Econia are you thinking?" Keira exclaimed. Jakie started to kick her feet wanting to know what was going on. Keira removed the blanket to see what jakie looked like. Needless to say she was even more pissed off and ashlin was sending him death glairs.

"Yes, well because I had to spent two hours in the damn hospital to get a test done that should have only taken and hour, plus I had to be here I didn't have time to go get proper clothing for her," he snarled at them. Jaklin's car seat was sitting in position so that she couldn't see Jak but she could hear him and he didn't sound happy.

("wait where's daddy at?") she started to cry as she looked around for jak. However Keira wasn't going to let Jak get off that easily she kept glairing at him daring him to try something. Keira walked in front of the car seat and was going to take her out but something happened.

("your not my daddy,") she cried and a volt of dark eco crackled over the car seat and a small odd colored dome appeared around it. The elder ottsel who had been standing on his floating disk just smiled. He was hopping this would happen. Jak on the other hand was scared shitless.

The elder ottsel floated in front of her and gauged the power of the eco that she was putting off. She was already powerful enough to do simple things with the eco. She wasn't as powerful as Jak and the old ottsel knew that she would be able to give Jak some of the odd colored eco. Jak was at wits end but Keira stood in his way.

"now, now there's no need for tears," said Kas, the elder ottsel. Jaklin stopped crying and looked that the odd thing in front of her. She tipped her head looking at him trying to figure out what he was.

("what is it?") she asked. Kas smiled at her and moved closer to her.

"I am an ottsel, what are you?" he asked with a smile on his face.

("I am a Jaklin,") she said making him laugh. Keira looked at kas with her eyebrow raised. She walked back over to the car seat to look at her but the shild that had just gone down popped back up making kas chuckle.

"A Jaklin you I have never hear of one of those," he said, Jak smirked kas may be old but he knew how to read eco and what was going on in it.

("where's my daddy?") she asked him, she knew that she could trust this guy, it remineded her of the orange people that she had see last night at home.

"he's behind you silly girl." he said and Jaklin tried to look behind her but the car seat was in the way. If there was a way for her to get behind her she could at least see him.

("try blinking,") came another baby. Jaklin looked around but didn't see anything until there was a soft blue flash and a small orange thing was in her lap.

("hey I know you I saw you last night!") Jaklin squealed.

("yup your daddy is my daddy's friend!") said the small ottsel.

("we can be friends to?!") Jaklin asked as small sparks of eco danced on the table.

("yup yup!") chirped the little ottsel.

(" I am Jaklin!") she said.

(" and I am Dez!") said Dez, who was happy to have some one to hang out with seeing as the older kids didn't want to play with her.

("how do I blink?") asked Jakie.

("use the blue stuff inside you!") Dez said and she vanished and appeared next to Daxter, who just rolled his eyes. Jakie crinkled her nose and thought for a moment then though about the blue stuff that she had inside her and then she thought about her daddy.

"what are they saying?" asked Jak, he knew that those two were going to be trouble. He had to smile, they were going to be just like them.

"nothing much," kas said with a smile on his face. Jaklin suddenly got what Dez had said than suddenly disappeared out of the car seat. Keira gasped and started to look around for her.

"where did she go?" she asked, everyone started to look for her. Jak went to move forwards but felt something heavy on his foot. He looked down and there she was sitting on his foot. Kas floated just above the car seat and looked at her. Her mouth was in an almost perfect 'O' shape and her eyes were large.

("I wanna do it again!") she cried out squealing with delight. Jak slowly knelt down and snagged her causing her to squeal again in surprise.

("daddy did you see did you see what I did?!") she babbled excitedly waving her little arms around. Keira crossed her arms and Jak glared at her. This time he wasn't going to let her bully him. Keira walked over to him but Jakie already had her shield up around them. Jak was surprised at how strong the eco was. He had never felt it before and was curious at to what kind it was.

Jakie had wiggled herself into Jak's jacket. She glared at Keira and then snuggled close to Jak. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep using that much eco in one time at that age Jak would have thought she would have fallen asleep sooner. Jak took a seat at the table calmly and nodded to Kas who just smiled at him. Daxter, Tess and Dez took the spot next to him and Sig sat on the other side. Keira sat at the very end of the table looking perplexed as to what happened.

"good now that we are all here, I would first like to congratulate Jak and Daxter on their new families. Its been some time since an ottsel was born. Jak I must say out of all the Mars you are the most unusual one." he said.

"wait all the mars?" asked Daxter.

"yes every other generation in his family is named mar, and I tell you what I'm sure that they are all in an uproar right now," he said with a smile. Jak was kind of confused he didn't know much about his family, Damas had died before he could get to know him.

"Jaklin is the first living girl born to the house of mar, that and Jak is the only blonde all those who were ever named mar had black or brown hair with green or brown eyes," said Kas.

"odd ball out of the family eh Jak?" asked Daxter laughing. It didn't bother Jak he was glad he couldn't be classified with all those other mars.

"wait you said living girl," came Keira at the end of the table. At this the old ottsel sighed.

"it is something that I am not proud to admit. About one hundred generations ago, one of the mars had a daughter, the leader at the time chose to test the baby to see what kind of eco powers she would have, not a lot of people know this but there is an eco that is forbidden and she had it, the leader then tested the blood of mar and found that any girl born into the family would have this eco, which she could then share if she so chose to do so. In fear of what could happen with that much power, the elder killed the baby and cursed the house of mar to only have boys for the next hundred generations and left instructions to kill any girl there after," he said sadly.

Jak sat there ready to fight if he had to, there was no way anyone was going to kill his baby. Then Kas smiled making Jak uneasy he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. All were quiet for a long time thinking about what was said.

"how ever she is already able to use the eco that is forbidden so she is not possible to kill, and I wouldn't do it any way, she so adorable!" Kas said with a large smile on his face. Jak relaxed a little, all he needed to worry about was Keira now.

"oh yes by the way here is a key to your father summer home, it's a short drive out side of Haven city, the house sits on the lake shore of Crystal Lake, very nice two story house," Kas said with a wink. Jak smiled and nodded his head taking the key. This solved one of his problems. Now all he had to do was get other baby things and he would be golden.

"what about the mother?" asked Ashlin.

"sadly the mother died shortly after giving birth, she was attacked by a metal head on her way to the hospital," said Kas sadly. Honestly Jak didn't couldn't see himself with the any one right now except maybe Keira if she stopped acting like she was. He wandered why she was acting like that in the first place she was never like that before.

Jaklin twitched and shifted in her sleep drawing Jak's attention down to her. Jak moved his hand under his jacket and rubbed her back. He was tired himself and wished that he could take a nap too, he had so much to do. Kas looked at every one and smiled.

"what is the name of the eco that she uses?" asked Samos the green eco sage.

"I'm not sure, we have never named it, it's a mix of all the ecos know and unknown, some she may not be able to use some though," he said. Of course Jak didn't here any thing because he had nodded off. They were silent for a while and Dez started to fall asleep.

"well I guess its time to wrap this up I see several people are tired and I know there is going to be a lot of things that need to be done, good day to you all," kas said and disappeared from the room much like Jaklin and dez had done earlier. Keira was the first to get up. She walked into another room that was just off of the one they were in.

"hey cherry," Sig said as he gently shook Jak awake. Jak woke up and stretched and looked around. He bit his lip when he realized that he had fallen asleep, he had also noticed that Keira was gone.

"sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," Jak said sheepishly.

"not to worry ma' boy it happens to the best of us," said Samos with a smile. Daxter had to smile as well he could see the changes in Jak and he had only had Jakie for one day. A cuple of kids came running out of the other room talking wildly. A red headed boy came running up to Ashlin who picked him up and carried him on her hip. It was easy to tell that the boy was Torn and Ashlins some how Jak wasn't surprised at all. What did surprise him what when a smaller, black haired boy came running out and up to Sig.

"since when do you guys have kids?" asked and astonished Daxter.

"two years for my lil cherry," came Sig.

"cherry cherry!" came the little boy laughing. Jak smiled that kid was gonna be so much like him. So was the red head.

"Jak, Daxter, welcome to the club," laughed Ashlin as she and Torn made their exit. Sig got up and walked to the door and left with out saying anything. Keira walked back in with the twins. Jak had to smile, they both looked like Keira, though Kyle had Biz's eye color, Kendra had his hair color but that was it. Jak had been the one to help Keira with that problem. Biz was not a good person and Keira had been fooled by him, but she with her fathers help was doing a good job.

"Jak I'm sorry I over reacted I had forgotten that this was new to you," she said.

"its fine just don't do it again," Jak said. Keira smiled and put a bag on the table.

"I got mad when I saw the blanket because it reminded me of what Biz used to do to the twins, but I did bring some of Kendra's old clothes and shoes so she doesn't have to wear those any more," Keira said as she picked up Kyle and Samos took Kendra. Jak smiled happily and started to look threw the clothes that Keira had left.

Jaklin decided that that would be the perfect time to wake up. She started to whimper and Jak pulled her out of his jacket. He put the clothes he was looking at on the floor and then sat down with Jaklin in his lap. Of course that didn't last long as Jak could smell what needed to be done.

"Ug, Jakie your ass stinks," he said making both Tess and Daxter laugh. Jak smiled and pushed the cloths out of the way and layed her down so that he could change her. He had gotten a lot better at changing her diaper since the first time. During that time Tess had given him some helpful tips about how to use the diaper wipes. She also told him about diaper rashes and what to use for them.

Wile Jak was fishing out another diaper from his backpack Jakie thought it would be a good idea to give daddy a run for his money. She smiled a little evil smile and rolled over. All she needed to do was find away to move. She was unable to get her legs working right so she decided to blink just far enough away that he wouldn't be able to get the diaper on her. Jak turned around to find Jaklin just barely within his reach.

"hey you get back here and we'll look threw these clothes and see what ones you like then we can go look at our new house." Jak said to her. Jakie just babbled at him and laughed. Jak leaned forwards and grabbed her foot and pulled her back. After another brief battle of diapering (Jak was victorious) he learned that in no way shape or form should he ever attempt to put anything pink on her.

The results were disastrous for him at least after the seventh zap of dark eco he decided that pink and Jakie don't go together. At all. At the end of an hour, Jak had put Jakie in a blue top and kaki colored pants and a pair of black boots. Daxter and Tess had left some time ago and it was just Jakie and him. She looked up at him with tired eyes, Jak smiled at her and grabbed her car seat and put her in it. Jak picked up all the clothes and put them back in the bag, he picked up the car seat and left headed to his next destination.


	4. Chapter 4 A New Home

sorry for the delay in this chapter i didnt know what i wanted to do with it i may change some things later on.

Chapter 4- A New Home.

Jak knew that he was going to need the sandshark from Keira if he was going to go to Crystal Lake. That visit hadn't gone as planed. Keira wouldn't give him the sandshark because it wasn't ready and because it wasn't safe for Jakie. So he ended up with a larger enclosed vehicle that he didn't like. He looked in the rear view mirror to see what Jakie was doing.

It must have been very boring because she was out cold. Jak smiled, he found that he was doing that a lot more lately. He felt… new, like the world wasn't as bad as it was when he first got here. Jak almost missed his turn but was able to get it with out waking up Jakie. The road turned to dirt after a half a mile with lots of pot holes and bumps that did end up wakening Jakie up but she seemed to enjoy it for the most part.

Just over a small hill was a two story house by its self. It was a sand stone color and was a short walk to the lake. There were plenty of trees and grassy areas with wildflowers that were just starting to bloom. The smog from Haven didn't reach here and neither had the metal heads. There was also a green forest not far either all in all the place was gorgeous.

Jak finally pulled up to the house. It was a lot bigger than he thought it was going to be and it also looked like it was going to need a lot of repairs. Jak sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, things were happening way to fast for him. Jakie started to babble in her car seat at him and he knew what she was saying, she needed a new diaper.

"Look it, Jakie," Jak said as he pulled her out of the car seat to show her the house.

"Its home" he said to her softly as he let her face the house. She babbled and wiggled around excitedly wanting to get down in the grass and play or eat what ever she could get her hands on. Jak walked up the wooden stairs on to the front porch it was dirty but it was sturdy. Jak unlocked the door but noticed how dusty it was on the inside and decided that it would be best if he let Jakie sit out side wile he quickly opened the windows.

Jak pulled the car seat out of the car and set it on the porch. He was really beating himself up over not coming here sooner. He had waited almost two months before coming here, he had been afraid of what he was going to find. However he was forced to come out of fear, some one had threatened to have Jaklin taken from him if he didn't find a better living place for her.

Jakie could hear daddy inside the house opening the windows. Jaklin was a little mad at him because he had put pink socks on her feet. It wasn't her fault that he didn't know she was going to have a d.b. (diaper blowout). She leaned forwards only to realize that daddy, in his haste to get the windows open didn't buckle her in. so she ended up toppling out of the car seat and onto the porch.

Jaklin was fine with that it gave her the opportunity to remove the precursor awful socks that were on her feet. She had surprised daddy a few days ago when she started crawling around the tiny apartment. Though Jak had been thrilled that she was moving it had scared him when she found his small ammo crate and was chewing on some of the Vulcan fury rounds.

A purple and blue butterfly fluttered by Jaklin and she squealed and gave chance to it. She stopped when she got to the stairs and looked down them. How was she going to get down them? She tried to crawl down them normally but almost fell on her face she sat there and thought for a wile. She knew that the pretty fluttery thing was going to get away if she didn't do something. So scrunching her nose up she turned around and backed up down the stairs.

However Jak had heard Jaklin squeal and wandered what it is that she had seen to excite her. He had just finished opening the windows up stairs and had raced down the stairs to see what she was up to. He slammed his palm onto his forehead when he realized that he hadn't buckled Jakie into the car seat. Thankfully she hadn't gotten very far, just down the stairs he quickly grabbed her up.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked her holding her up over his head. He hopped that she wouldn't throw up on him like she had before.

("It's going to get away daddy!") She babbled as she pointed to the butterfly. She whined and wiggled but Jak's grip was stronger and he was able to hold her. Jak looked at what she was pointing at.

"A butterfly? What do you want with that?" he asked her.

("daddy its pretty I want to eat it!") She exclaimed. He laughed at her.

"You can't eat that, why do you want to eat it are you hungry?" he asked her.

("Yea,") she said. Then the butterfly that she wanted so badly landed on Jak's ear making Jakie squeal with happiness when she saw it. Jak tried to make it go away by wiggling his ears, a rare trait he was told by the doctor, but it wouldn't move. Then Jakie tried to climb up him to see it better. That of course failed and she just sat there staring at the butterfly.

("Daddy I wants to see it,") she whined. Jak sighed and reached up with his hand and surprisingly it fluttered onto his hand and he brought it down so that Jakie could see it. She gasped in delight looked at it. Jak sat her back into her car seat and sat down next to hit holing the butterfly out for her to see. It sounded like it was whispering something just beyond his understanding.

("daddy what dose it mean when it says welcome home mar, who's mar daddy?") Jakie asked tipping her head. A strange feeling over came Jak at that moment as he looked at the butterfly. Then a memory of Damas telling him that when some one dies they become a butterfly and watch over their loved ones. Jak smiled as he knew what it was now that he felt.

"Baby that's granny butterfly, and Mar is daddy's other name," he said to her and the butterfly fluttered up and landed on Jaklin's nose and she gasped and twitched her nose. The edge of the butterfly's wings took on the same color as the eco shield that Jakie had made. Then the butterfly landed on her ear and Jakie smiled.

"Hey!" Jak said suddenly making Jakie look at him funny.

"Were did your socks go?" he asked already knowing that she had thrown them some where. She gave him a little evil giggle.

("I throws them away! They is icky!") She said mater of factually.

"I see this im going to have to buy more now." Jak said with a smirk.

("Daddy I is hungry but I don't wants a bauble, I still ams hungry after its gone") she explained to him. Jak didn't get time to reply to her because another two cars pulled up. Torn, Ashlin, their son Teagan, Keira and her two kids, Daxter, Tess and Dez all piled out along with Samos. Jak to say the least was surprised to see them.

"We heard that you were finally coming out here to check the place out, we are here to help you with what we can," said torn. Jak smiled and nodded his head then rubbed the back of his head, where do they start? Jakie made it known to him that she still wanted some food.

"I have no idea were to start with this, and I need to run to the store and get Jakie some food other wise she might eat her car seat," he said. They laughed and Jak went to the car and asked that some one would watch her wile he was gone. This was the first time that he would be leaving he with some one and he really didn't like the feeling of leaving her there. Snickering Keira walked up to him.

"Do you know what type of food to get her?" she asked him. She laughed more when he shook her head and reached into her diaper bag and pulled out a small jar. Jak took the jar and looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"That? It looks like something I would find in her diaper," he said and she laughed again.

"Yes it's like this because she can't chew and its easier on her stomach, I'll feed her these both of the twins have eaten already. You owe me a jar though," she said to him. Jak nodded his head and hopped into the car and drove away. Jakie didn't like that and started to whimper. Luckily Tess was there to stop the water works.

"Daddy went to get some food for your tummy wile Keira gives you some of the stuff that he is going to get." Tess said, for a moment Jakie just looked at her and blinked.

"Jakie," called Keira. Jakie looked around her moth making an 'o'.

"Look what I got for you," she said as she showed her the jar of baby food.

("oh oh oh! What is it? What is it?!") She asked she knew that they couldn't understand her like daddy could but that was ok as long as what ever was in Keira's hand was food she didn't care. Keira popped the top off of the food and stirred it with a small spoon then put a little on it to give to Jakie if she didn't like Mac and Cheese then she would question if she was Jak's or not. Jakie already had her mouth opened and when Keira had put the food in her mouth she at it and squealed.

("Oh this is like the stuff daddy eats all the time") Jakie said promptly trying to grab the jar making most laughs. In the end Jakie ate the whole jar. She smiled sleepily as Tess put some blue socks on her feet. Tess said that she would stay out side with Jakie and Dez wile some went inside and cleaned out some of the dust.

Jakie fell asleep not long after most every one went inside, together they had removed almost all of the dust and even had a play pen for the kids set up. It was a good thing when Keira came out side to get Jakie, Tess and Dezie it was clouding up to rain. No sooner had Keira brought them in did it start to rain.

After another hour Jak came back with a few bags of food and not just baby food but other food too. He was kind of surprised when he hopped into the house to see that the front room was mostly clean. Jakie was asleep he noticed. Keira told him of what happened when she had fed her the macaroni and cheese.

Jak could only laugh at that but secretly he was sad that he hadn't been the one to feed her that for the first time. He looked at her and noticed that she was looking at him with a smile, it wasn't the kind of smile that said hello it was the smile that plainly said 'daddy I have a present for you in my diaper,' Jak shook his head and quickly changed her then put her in the play pen with the other kids.

Jakie crawled away from the other kids and sat down next to Dez who was smaller than the others and no one ever wanted to play with her but Jakie. Most of the rest of the day was filled with moving things form one place to another. There weren't a lot of things that Jak brought from his old apartment, most was discussing and he had no idea why he let Jakie live in some place like that for so long.

Jakie watched every one do things and she felt left out. Why did she have to sit in here she was a big girl right? She crawled over to were the play pen could be opened and some how managed to open it and crawl into the kitchen. She knew that Jak had brought home some more of those jars and she wanted to know what they tasted like.

Secretly she had been practicing two things, one how to say daddy and two how to walk. She hadn't gotten walking down yet but she could say daddy without much problems, maybe she would play a game with daddy when he called for her. Jak had left most of the bags of groceries on the floor. Jakie looked at them but they just weren't interesting enough for her so she crawled on keeping an ear out for when daddy started to call her.

Then a great idea hit Jakie and she giggled evilly. She noticed that the cupboards didn't have any baby locks on them so she could easily hide in one when they started to look for her. It wasn't hard for Jakie to find just the right one and crawl into it and hit having the cabinet door just barely open to let some light in.

Teagan had seen Jakie go into the kitchen and was going to fallow her but he ran into Ashlin's leg before he could get very far. He looked up and her and she looked and him and he tried to crawl as fast as he could away but she was able to grab him and put him back into the play pen.

"Any one been in the play pen lately?" she asked and she locked it back up.

"No why?" came Keira?

"Teagan got out some how," she replied.

"I thought that would be something that Jak's kid would do," laughed torn.

"Now that you mention it she's not in here," Ashlin said.

"What?" came Jak slightly alarmed.

"Nope there's no little Jak in here sorry but Teagan was heading for the kitchen," Ashlin said Keira was already in there and notice the cabinet door was slightly open but when she went to open it she could barely hear Jakie saying something that made her eyebrow rise.

"Why don't you try calling for her?" asked Keira as she came out of the kitchen pointing into it. This made Jak raise his eyebrow and he walk by the kitchen.

"Jakie?" he called you

"dad-dy" came a soft reply. Jak stopped both of his ears twitching, and a grin coming across his face. Every one who heard it was smiling Daxter gave him a thumbs up but was on the phone with some one and couldn't join in the congratulations of the first word.

"Jakie," he called again looking at Keira who pointed out the cupboard that was slightly open.

"Daddy!" she giggled she liked this game she would have to play it more often with him. Jak quietly walked over to the cupboard.

"Jakie," he called quietly.

"Daddy!" she squealed thinking that he had walked passed her but the he pulled the door open. Jakie got a surprised look on her face and she gasped loudly and Jak grabbed her out of the cabinet and carried her into the living room. She was laughing her diaper off at how fun her little game had been.

Every one was happy to know that Jakie was well on her way to being a carbon copy of her father but Jak wasn't sure what was going on he saw Tess and Daxter out side looking a bit unhappy. He frowned at this he had never liked it when Dax was unhappy and to be honest living in this house with out him was going to be a tough thing.

"What's up?" Jak said as he walked out side to talk to them. Tess looked at him with tear stained eyes.

"We lost our apartment and now we need to find some place to go until we can get another place but I don't know if that will be possible seeing as people thing we are just animals," Tess whimpered. Well this just made things for Jak and he smiled.

"I'll take you guys to get your stuff and you guys can live with me and Jakie, and you wont owe rent or any thing, and you can just not worry about moving into some other place because you both know as well as I do that you'll be back here, Dax and I don't split up that easily," Jak said Tess laughed and Daxter smiled.

"Daddy!" Jakie called from the door.

"Da!" came Dez.

"Oh no, precursors have mercy on the world!" said Tess as she started laughing and pointing at the door. There standing in the doorway was both Jaklin and Dez. Dez was hanging onto Jaklin's shirt the perfect image of their father and both Jak and Daxter started to laugh. It wasn't hard to tell that they were going to be just like their fathers, Tess took a picture of it and Jak put them both back in the pen.

"Stay in here this time or your not going to get any of the food daddy bought you," this made Jakie gasp in horror, putting her little hands over her mouth. Every one stayed until late in the night. Dez was finally able to at least say dada and did so for an hour before she fell asleep. Jakie of course was the last baby to fall asleep and that is when every one decided that it was high time they split.

Jak was a little apprehensive about making Jaklin sleep in a room by herself but Tess had said that it would be better for when she was older. Jak sighed and crawled into his new bed he spent a lot of money today and he didn't even want to know the dent in his bank account. How ever every orb was worth it.


	5. Chapter 5 The Invitation

Chapter 5- The Invitation

Jaklin had slept fine in her on room, however Jak couldn't sleep out of fear of something happening to her. Eventually he did fall asleep only to be woken up by her a few minuets later because she needed a diaper change. After Jak had changed Jaklin's diaper he looked at her and smiled. She was fine and didn't seem to be afraid of sleeping alone in her new room. He picked her up and went to put her in to the crib but this time she wouldn't let him go and so after five minuets of fighting with her he gave up and went to his room and laid down with her and finally got some sleep.

It had only been three weeks since Jak, Daxter, Tess, Jaklin, and Dez had moved into the nice little house by the lake. Everyday something new happened whether it was one of the girls doing something or some one finding something that used to be Jak's when he was a baby. Jak was grateful for moving in he now had a lot of things that he could use for Jakie. Tess swore up and down that Jakie would rather wear the clothes that used to be Jak's then her own and Jak had no problem dressing her in them even though people seemed to mistake her for a boy and not a girl.

Today however was particularly quiet. Daxter, Tess, and Dez had all gone to the city for the day leaving Jak and Jaklin to their own devices, that is not a good thing. Jak would have been doing something but Jakie had kept him up all night so naturally when Jakie fell asleep on the couch next to him he took the opportunity to catch up on some Z's himself.

("I'm bored,") Jakie complained to herself. She looked around the living room, there wasn't much for her to get in to and since daddy's asleep she had run of the whole house. Jakie crawled off of the couch landing on her butt. Her little belly grumbled so she went to her favorite room in the house, the kitchen. Jakie had learned the art of fast crawling and could zip across the carpet in no time.

Jakie was smart and knew were daddy always kept the food. Jakie mustered up the strength and pulled the fridge door open, however she realized that it wasn't going to just stay open so she looked at the bottom and noticed the crisper drawers. She pulled the left one out and let the door on the fridge go. She giggled when the door stayed open.

("Hey that is the tree things that daddy eats with all the other green stuff,") Jakie said as she reached into the crisper and pulled out the veggie. She took a big bite out of the top of it and spit it back out.

("Yuck! That's yucky stuff how dose daddy eat it? Wait daddy uses that creamy stuff,") Jakie looked in the door of the fridge and found the bottle she was looking for. After a few minuets she finally got it open and pored to not only on the veggie but all over her footie pajamas as well. After one bite with the new stuff she threw it back into the crisper and looked at what else was in the crisper.

("What's this?") she mused as she picked up a small round reddish purple vegetable. She took a bit out of it and threw it on the floor.

(" Yuck, yuck, yuck!") she exclaimed.

Sadly for Jak if he had known that in the past few days Jakie had been teething things might have been different and this disaster may not have happened.

Jaklin getting bored of the crisper looked up to the shelves. There was a lot there and some of it she had seen Tess give to Dez though daddy wouldn't give her any. She pulled one of the cups down and poked a hole in the foil top. Inside was a pink, creamy substance that tasted rather good. Jakie decided that it would be a good idea not to eat it all because thee was so much more to try.

The next thing she grabbed was a larger container of a white lumpy like food that tasted rather good to her. Soon enough a brown bottle caught her attention and she put the tub of the other stuff down however it spilled and mixed with all the other spilled things on the floor. After grabbing the brown bottle she used her new teeth to open the it.

("This stuff is sooo good!") she exclaimed. She liked it so much that that was her new thing and she drank about half of the bottle when she accidentally knocked a jar onto the floor causing it to shatter. This of course woke Jak up. He looked around only to find that Jaklin was not were she was before.

"Jaklin?" he called out to her, she didn't call back like she usually did so he started to worry. So he go up and started looking for her calling for her repeatedly. He was walking back towards the back bathroom when he heard something else break. Jak noticed that the sound came from the kitchen.

Jak walked in to the kitchen and noticed that the fridge door was opened. He walked around only to find that Jaklin was caked in all kinds of food and was busy chugging down the brown bottle. Jak slammed his palm on his forehead, he wasn't mad about Jakie, more of the mess that he would have to clean up or Tess would have his ass for it.

"Jaklin Mara!" he exclaimed at her, she turned her head and smiled at him with the bottle still in her mouth. Unfortunately for Jak he was a sucker for that smile and couldn't stay mad at her. He smiled back at her and reached down and grabbed the bottle to pull it out of her mouth. He wasn't aware of how hard he had grabbed it because the next thing he knew Jakie was covered in it.

Jak smacked himself in the head again, she laughed at him though she thought it was funny. Jak looked at her and picked her up, then put her in the kitchen sink.

"Stay there, do not move" he said sternly and he went up stairs and grabbed some more clothes and the baby soaps so he could give her a bath in the sink. He came back down stairs and noticed that he had stayed right were he had told her too. Though it looked like she was about ready to crawl off.

"You..." he said to her poking her in the belly.

"...are going to get me in big trouble and I have a big mess to pick now because of your silly little butt." Jak said making Jakie laugh more. Jak removed her old clothes and threw them away he then went to remove her diaper only to find that not only did she manage to get food in it but that it was dirty.

"Arg! A dirty diaper too, what is this make daddy clean day or something?" he asked her as he poked her again. The phone started to ring, just as Jak finished cleaning Jakie's butt. Looking at the caller id it was Keira, he sighed. Jak just let the phone ring and went back to Jaklin who was playing with the faucet.

Jak turned the water on and made sure that it wasn't to hot or cold and started to fill the sink up as Jakie splashed water every were. Jak sighed as he started to wash Jaklin who was doing her best to make sure that daddy was completely soaked before the soap was rinsed off of her.

"Jaklin please stop," Jak tiredly pleaded with her. She smiled at him and started to gnaw on the rag that Jak had let fall into the sink. Jak rolled his eyes at her.

"What's with you and putting things in your mouth lately?" he asked her as he pulled the rag out of her mouth though there was a red stain on it that he thought might be blood but he wasn't sure so he would just check it out. He put his finger in her mouth and felt around but she bit him and he pulled his finger out of her mouth.

She had bitten him hard enough to draw blood. Jak was surprised and just looked at Jakie, who looked back at him confused about what he was doing. Jak sighed and realized that Tess had said that Jaklin should start teething soon and he should watch out for it when it happened.

"You could have told me you were getting teeth silly girl," he said to her, she just laughed at him and pointed to the baby food jars that were sitting out. These ones were different Jak had wanted to try then when she got some teeth they had small chunks of food in them for her to chew on.

"Are you kidding you just ate a whole bunch and your still hungry?" he asked her. She hadn't eaten a lot lately but that was because she had a fever. He gave her a look of skepticism. He got one of the jars down and popped it open and grabbed a spoon. Jakie didn't eat just one jar she ate three!

"Great precursors are you full yet, or are you gonna eat the house?" he asked her wile he threw away all the jars. Her response to that was a big yawn and a lazy smile, this made Jak smile. Maybe just maybe he could get her to sit on the couch and fall asleep he could clean the mess up before Tess and Dax got home. He pulled some juice out of the fridge and pored a little into a bottle and then added some water and gave it to her.

Jak picked Jaklin up and was walking by the door when there was a knock at it. He stopped and opened the door but sighed inwardly when he noticed that it was Keira. Jaklin glared at her for a bit before burring her face into daddy's shirt. Jak let her in and she had a piece of paper in her hand.

"Can you hold her wile I get the play pen set up?" he asked her handing Jaklin over to her. Keira smiled and took her in her arms and held her. Know one knows why but lately Jaklin has been rather mean to Keira, so the moment that Keira had her in her arms Jaklin started to call for Jak and cry.

"Jakie what's wrong with you?" asked Jak as he looked at her wile he put the play pen together. Keira made the mistake of turning her around so that she could see her face. Jaklin wasn't very happy about the fact that Keira was holding her and decided to vomit all over her.

"Jaklin!" Jak said knowing full well that she had done it on purpose.

"Its fine Jak I'm sure she's just sick or had to much to eat, do you still have those extra clothes that I left her that one day I did laundry?" she asked oblivious to Jaklin's intents of getting rid of her.

"In the basement on the dryer," he said as he took Jaklin from Keira, the moment she was back in his arms she grabbed a fist full of his shirt and refused to be put in the play pen. Jak was slightly annoyed by this, he didn't know what was going on with her and it made him worry.

"Jaklin what the hell is wrong with you, I know you threw up on her on purpose why what did she do to you to make you act so evil?" he asked and he waited for her to say something but nothing came. He frowned and Keira came back into the room in some new clothes.

As Jak reached for it Jaklin growled this was definitely not like her at all and Jak was even more worried.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked her holding her up so he could see he face. She seemed a little pale but that was it. Keira stood silently thinking for a moment when a odd idea hit her.

"Hey Jak, I know this is a sore subject for you, but when you use dark eco do you ever get to much?" she asked.

"Like and over charge?" he asked curiously

"Yes like that, and have you picked any up lately?" she asked

"Yes, why?" he asked not sure why she was asking he these questions.

"Maybe she siphoned off the excess eco that you had and has an over charge herself?" she asked. Jak hadn't thought about that and looked back at her. He knew that she had a fever and that she had been teething lately. It wasn't just Keira she had been short with though either she had tried to push Daxter off of the couch the other day.

"I didn't think about that I know that she has been teething, so she's not getting a lot of sleep with a fever," he mused knowing that he himself had problems with the dark eco when there was a lack of sleep. Keira reached her hand out to run her fingers over Jaklin's head but immediately pulled her hand away when she snarled and several small volts of dark eco crackled over her.

Jak stopped for a bit and looked at Jaklin with an odd look.

"Something wrong?" asked Keira

"The dark eco, it feels different, normally it has a slight sting but this is different" he said not sure of what to make of it. Was it because of that forbidden eco that she had in her or was it because he was immune to her eco? He wasn't sure but he might ask Kas the next time he is on the planet.

Jak sighed he knew what he needed to do, he needed to force Jaklin in to her dark eco form and hope that it would drain the excess eco out of her system. Jak took his free hand and pulled Jaklin's hands off of her shirt and sat her in the play pen were she looked at him begging him to hold her again.

"What are you doing Jak?" asked Keira who didn't know what he had planned.

"I'm don't have a choice in making her go dark, I don't want to do this but I don't want to think of what could happen if she went dark and we weren't home." he said. It hurt him to leave her there in the play pen crying he knew she wasn't feeling well and that all she wanted was daddy but she needed to get rid of some of the eco in her.

Jak moved close to Keira knowing that for some reason Jaklin didn't like her all that much. Jaklin kept crying she didn't understand why daddy didn't want to hold her, was it because the mechanic was here? Or was daddy mad about the food in the big white box? She didn't get time to really think about it because she threw up again.

**_'She's not going to go dark any time soon,_'** came his own darkness.

**'What makes you think that?'** asked Jak

_**'Because she doesn't know who to and the only way is for us to show her how, that means that you would have to let me out wile holding her,'**_ he said Jak was iffy about that but if that was the only way then he would do it for her sake.

"I need you to stay here wile I take her down into the basement" Jak said to her as he picked up a vomit covered Jaklin and headed for the basement. There was a room in the basement that was eco proof and that's were he went to let dark out so he didn't go mad. Jak shivered when he walked into the room and locked the door. No matter how hard he tried nothing he thought of could cause him to generate the hate he needed to let out the darkness in himself, that was until the light said something.

_**'Why don't you try to think that some one its going to take Jaklin?' **_he asked. The moment that thought crossed his mind he was dark and looking around the room to make sure that no one was really there to take her away. He as crouched low to the ground Jaklin bit him hard in the arm and he almost dropped her on the ground.

Jaklin started to thrash around in his arms needing to be let down. Jak put her down only after he realized that she was doing some damage to him. Once she was on the floor she looked around the room and then at him. She hissed at him and dark hissed back at her, she scrunched up her nose and swiped at him but it was easily dodged by him. she still couldn't walk so she just ended up falling over and watched Jak threw squinted, black eyes.

It took about an hour but finally Jaklin passed out from the eco use. She was going to be so sore tomarrow meaning that there was no hope in doing anything. All she was going to want is for daddy to hold her and would cry until she either passed out or he picked her up. Jak picked up Jaklin and walked up staires most of the cuts and bites were already healed but the blood stains on his clothes were still there. He'd have to change into some of the new clothes that he bought yesterday.

"Wow looks like she did a number on you, I'm really going to hate to see what she would be like when she is older," said Keira with a somber tone. All Jak could do was nodd his head. The very thought of an older Jaklin that was more powerful than himself scared the hell out of him. He went to put her back in the play pen but he couldn't put her down just yet. He felt bad about forcing her to go into her dark form he had prayed that she didn't have it. He still had that mess in the kitchen he needed to clean up and he didn't know if he was going to get to it or not.

Finally knowing that Daxter and Tess would be back soon he laid her down in the play pen and walking into the kitchen with Keira and he started to clean up the mess and he told her what had happened and what had caused the mess and how much Jaklin had eaten. Keira only smiled and told Jak that she more than likely was going to go threw a groth spurt soon. Jak thought about that as he finished cleaning up the mess on the floor, he didn't want Jakie to get any bigger because he wouldn't be able to carry her around any more.

"So, I tried calling you but you didn't answer so I had to come out here," she said.

"For what?" Jak asked

"An invitation to go to the hearing of Krew's will, the letter was addressed to us all and said that the on who sent it was his daughter Rayne." she said holding out the letter to Jak. Jak took the letter and read it with a raised eyebrow. This was curious indeed but he couldn't go he had Jaklin to worry about and he wouldn't leave her at a babysitters because that would run the risk of her going dark because daddy wasn't there.

"Is any one going to watch the kids or is every one supposed to go?" he asked her.

"Every one is bringing their kids with them because there is no one to watch them, it should be a go hear the will and come home" she said but Jak knew that this was going to go bad and he didn't want any of the kids in any danger but there wasn't much choice in it was there?

Who knows maybe he would get something good out of it. Krew had been a BIG crime lord so maybe he got a new toy or something. With nothing else to go on he planned for the four of them to go to the will reading he just hopped that Jaklin wasn't sick any more because things were going to get weird. Jak's ability to preserve things had been much stronger now that Jaklin was in his life. He just prayed that nothing bad would happen wile they were there.


	6. Death Threats and Stories

Sorry I'm to lazy to write out what the death threats were.

Chapter 6- Death Threats and Storys.

It had taken the group more than three hours to decide on what was going to happen. No one could find a babysitter, and their time was running short. In the end they just decided to take the kids with them, it was only going to be two or three days right? Jak made sure to pack extra clothes incase Jaklin was still sick, he didn't know what it was but whatever was making his baby sick would come and go.

They had made it to the hotel and was surprised to see that the place they would be staying at for the next few days had one large room that had their separate rooms branching off of it, All in all it was a nice place. the rest of the day went by mostly with out any events though Jaklin did think it was funny to waist all the toilet paper flushing it down the toilet. They all thought that this time nothing was going to happen that was until the next day.

Keira was sitting on the floor changing Kendra when someone came to their door. It was one of the bellhops from the hotel and said that they had received some mail and he handed her an envelope. She put it on the table and chased Kendra around so that she could put a diaper on her. Ashlin and Torn both walked into the room with Teagan and sat him down so he could play with the twins.

"What's this?" asked torn as he pointed to the large envelope

"One of the bellhops dropped it off saying that it was mail that came for us," Keira replied.

"Mail?" asked Tess as she and Daxter came in with Dez.

"Hey Jak we got mail," Daxter yelled and Jak came out with Jaklin.

"From who?" he asked as he put Jakie on the floor.

"Don't know," came Ashlin.

Keira opened the envelope and noticed that there were smaller white envelopes each with their names on it. She passed them out and opened hers and read it. It wasn't good, and may faces turned from slightly relaxed to pissed in minuets. Jak clenched his fist crumpling the paper as he growled. Jaklin knew that something was wrong and crawled over to Jak to see what it was.

"We shouldn't have come" he said as he picked Jakie up. Every one agreed.

"We shouldn't leave the hotel unless its absolutely necessary no telling what will happen and we shouldn't go alone if we do have to leave," came Torn. More nods from every one. Most were quiet you could hear the kids making sounds as they played. You could also hear Jak growling. This wasn't good, why are they getting death threats? No each and every one of them is in danger, worse yet the kids are in danger now as well.

Every one wandered off into their rooms to discus what they were going to do. Jak being the only one who had no one to talk to took Jaklin into their room and sat her on the bed and looked at her. Fear was something that Jak rarely felt but now it was there poking fun at him as his mind turned over the worst things that could possibly happen. A few hours later Jaklin was asleep and Jak was running his hands threw her hair when Tess came to the door.

"Jak I can't find Daxter any were, I think he might have gone to the bar he was telling me about, I think it's called the Bloody Hook," Tess said worried that something might have happened to him. Jak bit his lip and swore under his breath. Leave it to Daxter to get himself into hot water. Tess told him that she would watch Jaklin wile he went to look for Daxter.

Jak left the hotel and hopped into the sandshark, the Bloody Hook bar was almost on the other side of town but he would have to get there fast. Once Jak was about half way there he noticed that he was being fallowed by some other drivers, this wasn't good. He drove around for a few minuets and finally lost them. He kept his guard up though there was no telling if he had really lost them or not he stopped for a moment to get a better look at were he was.

"So there we were, wheel to wheel with the nastiest racing cars I've ever seen. Razor sharp chrome gleaming in the dark, weapons bristling under rumbling hoods…" Daxter said to the two men that were on either side of them. One of the guys looked like he had been on the bad side of things missing the majority of his ears; he had introduced himself as Shiv and his friend Edje.

"Oh… the Kras City welcoming committee." he said with sarcasm as he picked up a small cup and filled it with something out of a red bottle with skull and cross bones on it he handed it to Daxter.

"Have a drink, friend." Shiv said. Daxter takes the cup unaware of what's in it.

"Yeah, well whoever they were, they messed with the wrong racers! Jak and I are world famous!" Daxter exclaimed getting into his story a little too much and flung the contents of his cup behind him. Shiv shook his head at Edje.

"And we're connected too. We've been…" Daxter paused as he watched Edje fill his cup back up with the same liquid.

"Thanks… invited to Kras City for the reading of some will… a rich guy named Krew." Dax explained.

"The big gang lord?" Edje asked in mock surprise.

"Yeah BIG is right! We were Krew's muscle in Haven City, but old tub of butter kicked the bucket. Anyway, were was I? Oh yeah!"

From all directions a car pulled into view and Jak hopped back down into the sandshark.

"Slowly the racers circled us. The smell of fear hung in the air, and the smell of something else too! I told Jak, "Lose the suckers!" Daxter was really getting into his story now. Jak on the other hand, had to use his turbo to get threw some of the guys that blocked his path and drives up a ramp and jumps across to the other side.

Jak with the other racers in hot pursuit of him drive into a tunnel, one of the driver runs into the wall but keeps going. Feeling that these jerks are getting to close Jak drops a mine for the people behind him hoping that it will at least take out a few of the drivers. It blows up taking one of the drivers with it. Jak drifts around a sharp turn. Mean wile Daxter was getting into his story with his goggles down.

A man with a red jacket approaches the bar from the back of the room he was tired of hearing this rodent talk and he was making it difficult for the other two idiots to kill him.

"My, my, sounds like this city's terribly dangerous. Maybe we should get law enforcement to crack down." he laughs at his own sarcastic joke wile puffing on his cigarette. Daxter becomes uneasy by being surrounded by three guys and no were to run.

"Yeah, well this place don't scare us. No nasty gang is gonna get use to turn tail and run." Dax says boldly. The man flicks some of his ashes onto the bar floor.

"Sounds like they had you dead to rights. How did you survive?" he mused at Daxter.

Jak was a little pissed off at Daxter now, this was the dumbest thing he has ever done. He hoped like hell that Tess was gonna roast his ass when they got back to the hotel. Jak drifted his car a little so that one of the other guys crashed into the wall. With that momentum he uses it to cut in front of another driver making it so that he couldn't see for a moment. The driver so intent on fallowing Jak didn't see that he was headed right for the barrier, he crashed right threw it and took a swim with the fish.

As Jak turned the corner some one opened fire on him, shooting the car. Quickly Jak made a sharp turn and punched the turbo; the driver that shot him was right on his tail. Jak looked behind him momentarily to see the other guy but when he turned around there was another guy in front of him. Jak twitched his nose and fired a missile at him blowing his car high into the air and sped under it wile the guy behind him tried to stop. The flaming car landed on top of the other.

Jak stopped for a moment only to have another car come out of no were. Jak hit the reverse and turned the car around.

"Jak was barely able to handle himself, but with my help we took 'em all out until only one was left." Daxter said with triumph.

"Really? You know, people in this town have a way of getting in over their heads… like at the bottom of the ocean." came the red coated man.

"Ehh… easy boys, my story's almost over." Daxter said with alarm wishing that he had done what torn had said to do and not leave the hotel. It became clear to Daxter that he just got himself into some hot water when the guy in the red coat pulled out a butterfly knife.

"Yes, it is!" he said getting ready to skin Daxter alive he threw his cigarette behind the bar.

"Wait a minute it gets better. Really!" Daxter said trying to buy himself some time. Luckily for him Jak drives right threw the aquarium window behind him sliding to a stop. Jak looks at Dax angrily as he stood up; Daxter has a look of bewilderment and slight irritation on his face.

"Dax, get in the car!" Jak yells at him

"Jak! Are you crazy? You ruined my story!" Daxter says as he slams his cup on the ground. The man in the red coat stands up with his knife at the ready.

"NOW!" Jak demands and the man in the red coat throws the knife and it lands next to Daxter's head. He yells when he sees it.

"AAH! What are you waiting for? Step on it, Jak!" Daxter yells in fear. Jak quickly turns the car around and drives back threw the window running a fish over as he exits. Daxter can feel Jak's anger as they drive back to the hotel.

"I told you not to go out. We're getting death threats, Dax. Someone doesn't want us here." Jak snapped at him.

"Ya think?!" Daxter snaps back.

"I can't believe that you would put not only yourself at risk but also Tess and Dez as well." Jak said making his point clear to him. Daxter lowered his head.

"I say we take the next boat home." Daxter piped up.

"Not a chance! Hang on!" Jak said as he punches the turbo to get back to the hotel faster.

"JAAAKK!!" Daxter yells as he hangs on for dear life.

The rest of the night was uneventful, unless you count Daxter getting his ass chewed out by Tess. Jak had gone straight back to his room to see that Jakie was awake. She looked at him then held her arms up so that he would pick her up Jak picked her up after he took his jacket and boots off. Jak rested his head on top of Jakie's; it didn't take her long to fall asleep again.

Jak sighed it felt like she was getting a fever again, he prayed that this whole teething business would be over with soon. His fever theory was true when Jakie woke back up and started to whine. Jak walked around his room holding her, he was tired but he knew that there would be little sleep for him to night. He just hoped that they would get to go home soon.

For a minuet Jak but Jakie down so that he could change into his pajamas. He knew that if he was somewhat comfortable then it would help Jakie. Jaklin not having anything to grab, since Jak had taken his shirt off, she wrapped her little fingers around the leather strap that held the seal of Mar. It was the only thing that he never took off. One day he knew that he would take if off and give it to her.

Jak laid down and made himself comfortable then laid Jaklin on his chest. Ashlin had told him that is what she and Torn used to do when they couldn't get Teagan to go to sleep. It was the heart beat that calmed them down. Jak started humming a random song that he didn't know and rubbed Jakie's back. He hoped that tomarrow, after the will reading that they would all get to go home without any problems. Though something inside him said that it was unlikely that would happen.


	7. Chapter 7 The Will and Poison

(Bows to the reviewers) As a sign of how much i love the reviewers Jaklin will be handing out cookies at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 7 The Will and Poison

Finally three hours before they had to be up to get ready Jaklin and Jak fell asleep. Neither had a real peaceful sleep they were tainted with nightmares. Jak normally would have blamed his darker side for the dreams but even these nightmares scared his darkness. In the end Jak was thankful that Jaklin woke him up needing to have her butt changed.

Half and hour later Jak stripped Jaklin of all her clothing and diaper and gave her a bath. Because of her fever it was easier for Jak to wash her and get her out and dressed again. Jak knowing that this was supposed to be a "special" occasion decided that he was going to slightly torment her by making her wear a dress that he had found at the store but didn't show to her.

The dress was the cutest thing he had ever seen, yes he said cute! It was a purple dress with little puffy shorts that went over her diaper he knew that she would like it because it also had a butterfly on it that was a dark purple. He had also bought a pair of purple socks and dress shoes to go with it, he had also bought a Santa dress for her for Christmas but that was hidden in the house.

'cant wait to see what she looks like in that hope Tess still has her camera.' Jak thought with a smile.

He smiled happily as he noticed that Jaklin LOVED the dress and was more than happy to wear it for daddy. Jak picked her up and took her out of the room where he joined the other parents. Tess was all over Jaklin when she saw how cute she was, Tess did do Jaklin's hair in a cute little pony tail with a little purple hair tie.

Once everyone was ready they all piled out of the hotel room and walked down to the conference room, now they played the waiting game. Jak took a look around the room and noticed that there were some wine glasses sitting on the table but didn't pay any attention to them. Jak sat down in one of the chairs that was at the long table.

Almost everyone sat down with him, Torn was the only one who remained standing as to keep guard. Torn would never tell any one but he had always looked out for Jak and Daxter like they were his little brothers. It was quiet in the room except the kids, most of them were playing in the corner. Dez was with Daxter because non of the other kids would play with her except for Jaklin. However Jaklin was sick and clinging to Jak so there wasn't much to do for her.

Jaklin had her head resting against Jak's chest and was trying to go back to sleep but the fever was making it impossible for that to happen. Every now and then she would whine and burry her face in his shirt. Jak felt bad that there was really nothing he could do to make her feel better. His light had said that even if he could heal her he wouldn't because it would weaken her immune system.

Daxter was starting to get impatient with waiting for some one they didn't know. Truth be told everyone else was too. It was fast approaching noon, and some of the kids were getting antsy for lunch. They all decided that soon if the person didn't show up they would leave and get something to eat for the kids. Jak just hoped that Jaklin would eat something.

"Lets get this over with and blow this burg. Who called us here any ways?" Daxter complained to any one who would listen. Tess had decided to go back to Haven city to make sure that the bar was still running right. Daxter had offered to keep Dez so he would stay out of trouble. Jak was already annoyed at the waiting he just wanted to get home so that Jaklin could rest and hopefully get better soon.

"Krew's daughter… Rayn." Keira said plainly, she was bored and wanted to get back to the garage so that she could finish her new zoomer prototype. that's not to mention that the twins were starting to need nap time. Jak looked a Keira with a questioning glance.

"Krew had a daughter?" he asked not knowing really what to think.

"Krew… REPRODUCED?! Eeew… Can you imagine what that tub of jelly must look like?" Daxter asked disgusted. Just then a young woman walked into the room her hair was black and her eyes brown. Her clothing was of a neutral color and she carried a bottle of wine.

'she don't look that bad' Jak thought.

"thank you for coming to Kras City." she said as she walked in. the guys were caught off guard by her looks and Jaklin made a nose. Rayn looked at her surprised to see that there were five babies in the room.

"It looks like some didn't make it, ah well… I'm Rayn, though there seems to be some little ones in their place." she said making the rest look at her. Jak felt uneasy by the way Rayn was looking at Jaklin and Jaklin seemed to eco his opinion but turning around and hiding in his unzipped jacket.

"before father died, he wishes were simple, to have his will played for his closest associates and for us to drink to his passing." Rayn poured the wine evenly into the cups and handed them out.

"this is a special vintage he kept for the very occasion… to toast his death. Here's to old friends, and to father's untimely… death." she said and every one drank. Daxter finished his first but knew he would regret it later as to the fact that he wasn't allowed to drink with Dez around. Jak never drank around Jaklin, in fact this was his first drink in three months.

"So, without further delay his message to us." Rayn said as she laid a note pad on the table to play the contents. A holograph of Krew popped up and Jaklin let out an unusual cry that was between disgust and fear.

("what is that?! Is it going to eat me?!") she cried out as she tried to hide again. Jak snorted at hearing that but kept it quiet as much as he could.

"Hello nearly friends and mostly enemies. If you're listening to this message then I must be dead, oh well… as you all know I loved racing, almost as much as I loved weapons. Alas I never fulfilled my living dream of winning the biggest race of all - the Kras City Grand Championship. But even in death, I will field the greatest racing team ever assembled and win the biggest race on the planet. You are the best and you will race for me!" the holo vanish for a moment.

Jaklin was the first to voice her opinion on the matter by squeaking when Krew had vanished. Jak was having a hard time keeping his darkness under control as it was beyond pissed. They had come all the way here and with stood death threats, putting the babies in danger to be told that they were going to race!?

"Now way!" Daxter cried outraged.

"Forget it!" Jak snarled alerting those who knew him that DJ was ready to hit the warpath.

"Never!" Torn snarled just as Krew popped back up.

"I expect you're all riled up by now, so let me tell you why you will race, and will win. If all went as planned, you just gave a touching toast in my honor. Sorry to say, but I put poison in that special vintage, quite unsporting of me really," Krew chuckled. Shock was the only thing that went threw the group. Jak's eyes fully turned black for a moment in thought of what just happened.

He had been fooled and now his foolishness has not only gotten him and his friends in trouble but it has also put Jaklin and the other kids in danger now. What was going to happen to them wile they were racing and better yet what was going to happen if they didn't win the race? Tess couldn't take Jaklin, size was an issue. She would go to an orphanage and she would never know who he was or what he did.

"Father!" cried Rayn who was absolutely horrified of what he had done, there were children here for precursors sake!

"This is where Rayn will probably get upset. Sorry dear." came Krew though he didn't sound sorry.

"it's a slow acting poison, or you'd all be dead! You have just enough time to finish this year's racing season. If you race for me and win, my associates will provide each with an antidote to the poison. Simple, Eh?" Krew said as the holo of him vanished once again. It was silent for a few minutes Jaklin whimpered she wasn't sure what was going on all she knew is that daddy was pissed off like no other.

"What the hell did you do to us?!" Ashlin growled as she put an eco pistol to Rayn's face. She was pissed off that they could die and their children would have nothing left. They would be out cast because their parents were killed.

"Please, I didn't know. I drank it too. Father never did play favorites." Rayn pleaded with her hands held up. Jak didn't know why but he kind of felt for her. Maybe it was because Jaklin was his daughter.

"Yeah, well your father's crazy!" Torn snapped pulling Ashlin back a little making sure she knew that Teagan and the other kids were watching. Jaklin whined a little, there was just to much noise and all she wanted to do was sleep. Jak looked down at her and rubbed her back.

"We're all crazy for coming here!" Keira cried out as she picked up Kendra. Daxter on the other hand was in near tears. Tess was so going to kill him, he didn't want her and Dez to go some were else for a wile so that he could think about what it was that he was doing.

"I think she's telling the truth." Jak stated he didn't know why he said that. The feeling that he was getting from jakie told him that she didn't agree with him and that he shouldn't trust her. Jak held her closer trying to get her to fall asleep. Rayn watched with slightly jealous eyes her father had never been like that to her it was always about racing or weapons.

The holo of Krew appeared again. His ugly bloated body hung there, Jak sneered at the image this wasn't good what was he going to do. Precursors help who ever tried to take HIS baby away there would be hell to pay. Daxter looked like he wanted to kill the fat man again he didn't want to lose the only woman he really loved and his baby because he made a mistake.

"well, its been one minute, so I figure by now you're all arguing about how to get out of this mess. My advice is to trust no one! Win the race and save yourselves!" and with that last message the holo of Krew finally faded away. Everyone sat in silence for a wile. Non of this was looking good there was just too damn much on the line now. It wasn't just their lives but their kids lives as well.

"Jak, next time you invite me to one of your little parties… DON'T!" Daxter snapped at him anger starting to take root in the little ottsle. Jak had learned along time ago not to piss them off because they could be cruel. Especial when Tess went in to mommy mode, Jak shuttered at the thought of just how pissed of Tess was going to be when she found out what was going on.

"we can do this. We can race and we can beat Krew at his own game." Jak said with utter determination in his voice. He had to win, there was no choice for the sake of Jaklin he had to win. He wouldn't let any thing stop him even if he had to kill every last person in his way. He stopped to rethink that thought as long as it wasn't any of his friends.

"father bought us the best mobile racing garage money can buy and each of you has a racing car waiting. We're in this together, so lets get to it." Rayn said. Every one nodded their head and sauntered off to their rooms. There was a lot of crying from the other rooms and Jak knew that it was all up to him to get this done. Sure the others would be there but he knew that in the end it would all be on him.

Jak looked at Jaklin she was pale and flushed from the fever she had and looked tired as hell. He knew that it was going to be a long night and tomorrow Keira was no doubt going to make him go threw a training session to see if he still had the mojo to race. What was he going to do with Jaklin? He didn't want Keira watching her out of fear that Jaklin would try to do something to Keira. He still hasn't been able to peace together why it is that Jaklin just did not like her.

Jak ran his hand threw Jaklin's hair, wile he thought about what to do. If Jaklin was anything like him she would love racing, maybe on the first race who ever wasn't racing would watch the kids wile the others raced and the kids could watch the races. He sighed, he wished he knew what to do. Things were more complicated with the kids and wile Jaklin's sick there isn't much that he could do. No one was able to do anything for her because all she wanted was daddy.

Jak got up and went into the bathroom and grabbed a cool wet rag to place on her head. There were perks to her being sick at least she wouldn't be causing to much trouble for every one. Jak hummed as Jaklin laid her head against him and closed her eyes trying to get sleep. He was worried that she was only going to get worse. Jak sighed once again but this time in relief that Jaklin had managed to fall asleep, or at least that's what it looked like.

Just to make sure that she was asleep he started to sing to her. He didn't know the song nor did he know what language it was in but he sang it to her and it seemed to help. While he was singing to her he felt something in her change, or more like woke up. It felt like the eco that she some times uses but much stronger. Was this that eco that Kas was talking about?

Jak had so much to worry about and now he had to worry about people finding out about this eco. He was afraid that if some one else found out the torture that she would have to go threw. He didn't want that for her, he wished with all he had before he fell asleep that what ever higher power was out there that it or they would protect his baby and himself he didn't want any one else rasing his baby she was his and as of right now he didn't have to share her. tomarrow he would test drive one of the tracks and see how things went from there for now he would lay down and go to sleep.

* * *

Jaklin toddles in with a box of cookies. She reaches in and pulls one out.

Jaklin hands SkaleFlapper15 a half eaten cookie. She then moves on to the next reviewer.

Pyroskin recives a slobbery cookie from Jaklin.

Jaklin hands Kat a crushed cookie and smiles.

Amandaswolf get a half crumbled, quarter eaten, slobbery cookie.

TamalianDuckLilMezRaynCloud gets a hand full of mushy crums. Jaklin then giggles and runs back over to Jak, who just facepalms himself.

"Jaklin, you were supposed to hand out THESE cookies, not yours." he says.

("But daddy! I wanted to share my cookies, they reads about us!") Jalkin babbles.

Thanks for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8 Walking and Prep Time

Thanks again for the reviews!

Chapter 8- Walking, and Prep Time

"No one said any thing about COMBAT RACING, it was just supposed to be racing!" yelled Tess as Jak and Daxter came back from the quick jaunt around some of the tracks. Needless to say they were attacked by some of Mizo's gang. Jak wasn't happy either, its not that he was scared of some lame ass racers, he was scared that they might try and do something to Jaklin, or even the other kids.

Jak sat with Jaklin in his lap, she was leaning against his chest playing with the seal of mar that was around his neck. There was some down time for them to get their cars ready for the first race that would happen tomorrow. Jak was kind of excited, he knew that in his heart if Jaklin hadn't been here he would have relished in the idea of combat racing, poison or no.

Oh yes the poison. Jak frowned, he knew that Ashlin was not going to let any one help her. She had to save her and Torn's ass. They had Teagan to worry about. Keira had the twins though she was more into the cars at this point. She was in the garage right now, wile Samos watched them. He sighed again, the big down fall to the poison is that it cut his connection to Jaklin so he could no longer hear her and it hurt like hell to see her sad face.

Jaklin was confused, why didn't daddy talk to her any more? Was it because of that stuff that was inside him that was in his cup the other day? She didn't know but she knew that one way or another she would find out. She already knew that Dez would help her she just needed to ask Teagan if he would help.

("daddy I promise that I'll try to make you better, I is sick right now but I'll make you better before I get better.") she babbled at him. Jak looked at her as she made her promise to him. He knew that she had said something to him, he could feel the eco from her. He didn't know what it was and he knew there was only one person to ask.

'**dark, you still alive in there?**' Jak asked

'_**what do you want?' **_came dark he sounded miserable.

'**you don't sound so go' **Jak said to him.

'_**no shit let me know when the only person who accepted you cant talk to you because your host was a dumb ass and drank poison!**_' snarled dark making Jak flinch.

'**what was that eco feeling that we felt a moment ago?**' Jak asked not wanting to push dark to far.

'_**all I know is what ever it was it was a promise I don't know what kind or anything it was just a very strong promise,' **_he said. Jak nodded his head and left his darkness alone. On a whim he checked his light side and he was fairing no better. Jak left his mind and looked at Jaklin who was looking at him with determination in her little eyes.

"promise me that what ever your going to do you'll be safe wile I save everyone." he said to her softly so that non of the others could hear them. Jak felt for all of them; Ashlin Torn, Teagan, Dax Dez and Tess Keira the twins Samos hell even Sig were his family. He had always felt that way and he also felt that it was his fault that they were in this mess to begin with. He was just glad that Sig hand been here for this.

Jaklin smiled at him, she knew that he hadn't heard what she had said but knew that he had felt her promise something to him. The thing was she could still hear what his dark and light side said to her they just couldn't hear her. That was ok though, it might be best if he didn't hear her right now any ways.

("hey Teagan?") Jaklin called out for Teagan.

("what im in the middle of something") he called back to her.

("I need a favor") she said to him.

("what would that be?") he asked with a tone that could have been confused for Torn.

("I need you to keep your ears open for any information about whats going on, theres something inside my daddy and it hurts him.") she said to him.

("its called poison, I don't know what it is but they need something called and antidote to get rid of it.") Teagan said.

("I don't like that Rayn lady she's crafty.') came Dez. The twins remained silent, they never did like the fact that Teagan and Jaklin ran the show. On the outside it looked like Teagan ran the show, but on the inside Jaklin was the one who was the ring leader, Teagan was her tactical adviser.

The twins didn't like this and Jaklin didn't care she didn't like the way they thought. It took Jaklin some time to get the fact the Biz was their father and not hers. Though the twins still think that Jak is their father they never tell Jaklin that. Jaklin was the one who took Jak from them and they hated her for it but they play nice in front of the grownups.

Kyle honestly didn't have a real problem with Jaklin, she wasn't his type of girl but she was fun to hang out with. Kendra on the other hand loathed her, she always made her mommy sad because she could no longer get close to Jak like they had in the past. Once Jaklin had come into Jak's life it was like he was more Mar than Jak.

Kendra sat constipating her options at the moment no matter what she did she couldn't get Jaklin in trouble with Jak. She knew that in time she would be able to. She didn't want Jak as a father any more, the way he acted she even wandered why her mother even liked him. Her mom was first in his life and she should take presents over stupid Jaklin.

Jaklin could feel Kendra staring at her, she knew that she was planning something and didn't like it. Kendra was crafty, one to watch out for in the future. Kendra was always quite verbal about what she was going to do to Jaklin. Kyle was forced to go along with her only because she was so damn abusive of him.

("what?") snapped Kendra at Jaklin.

("what are you planning now?") Jaklin snapped back. The parents noticed this and watched them not sure what was being said. Kendra glared at Jaklin, this made both Jak and Keira uneasy. Jak knew now, after talking to Keira and Samos about it, that Jaklin would not ever let another woman in his life not even Kendra.

"what are those two fighting about this time?" asked Tess as she watched Kendra point her finger at Jaklin.

("you and I are enemies, arch nemeses! I will end you!") Kendra yelled.

("I'm ready when ever you are") Jaklin said, displaying just who her father was.

("don't forget about me we are a team!") came Dez's yell from the far side of the room.

("gotta go with the Jak-ness") came Teagan.

("sorry sis but no amount of beating me will make me take your side now, Jakie's just to leet for you") said Kyle with a shrug to his sister. This of course made Jaklin put the now trademarked grin of her fathers on her face. This made most raise their eyebrows and Jak really wanted to know what was going on.

All looked at Jak, and he frowned. He shook his head sadly not really knowing how to tell them that the poison had blocked his ability to talk to Jakie because his eco was busy trying to contain it.

"I cant hear her right now because of the poison." Jak said with a sad sigh. Dax knew that he needed to comfort his friend. He knew that hearing Jaklin was one of the things that had kept Jak going especial during the time were they put Damas to rest in the family grave site. The argument between the two girls had continued on.

("yes well getting rid of you will be no problem because all you can do is crawl around on the floor, and your almost one-years-old! You will never be able to walk ill make sure of that!") Kendra threatened Jaklin. At the last part of the sentence Jaklin's nose crinkled much like Jak's dose when he is told "not to" or "you can't".

"oh no, not the nose crinkle," came Tess. They knew what that meant and they all wandered what she was going to do. Jak had moments ago put Jaklin on the couch so he could get something to drink and to see if Jaklin would drink something. Jaklin slid off the couch and on to the floor and crawled into the middle of the floor.

Jaklin sat there on her hands and knees for a few moments. Keira had picked up Kendra to keep the two from starting a fight. Kendra smiled smugly at Jaklin as she was carried off to the other side of the room were Jak was. Jaklin let out a small growl and scrunched her nose up again and moved so that she could try to do what she had planned.

"Jak!" came Tess who had excitement in her voice. Jak came into the room just in time to watch Jaklin move both her feet so that the were on the floor. Of course no one invited G.T. Blitz to the party, who had come to interview the "rookie" drivers. He stopped and watched, this was good for tv reviews people just ate up cute babies.

Jaklin stood up and looked around. Things sure did look different from this point of view. She looked around at everyone who was all smiling even Keira was smiling, which was not good for Kendra. Teagan was laughing his ass off at her but that was ok, Jaklin put a note in the back of he mind to slap him a good one when she could walk better. A rattling noise caught her attention.

"Jaklin, Jaklin, look what daddy's got." Jak said holding a box of chocolate frosted animal crackers. Jaklin's eyes got big and she put her hands over her mouth and squealed. Those were daddy's favorite cookies and they were Jakie's too. Jak pulled them back from her sight he knew just what to do.

"you cant have them, if you want them you'll have to come take them from me, but your to little to do that." Jak teased her. Jaklin looked at Jak in a way that made him kind of scare that he even said that. Jaklin turned around and faced him fully so that she could walk right to him. Jak sat there, his heart racing, he knew that her walking would mean more things she could get into but that was ok.

Jaklin stated to toddle towards Jak. Jak stayed right were he was he didn't want to miss this. He remembered when Torn had opened up to him after he ratted out the underground and told him how proud he was when Teagan had learned to walk. He had been there and watched jealously as both Kyle and Kendra started to walk. Now he could experience it as well and he knew that in a short time Dax would get to go threw it too.

About half way Jaklin started to look tired, Jak realized that he was pretty far from her and went to move but Jaklin made it known that she was going to walk all the way there. She wasn't tired at all she was just thinking.

("I'm not going fast enough!") she babbled out loud to no one in general.

("then run") came Teagan who then told her what running what. Jaklin grinned. This made Jak raise his eyebrow. He almost jumped to Jaklin when she leaned forwards he didn't have the time because she literally ran into him, knocking him on his ass. Jaklin took the box of cookies form Jak and started to munch on them.

Everyone laughed, Jak just got his ass kicked by a baby. that's ok though Jak was the happiest man on the planet at the moment. Honestly he wanted to cry, she was growing up fast. Soon she would be to big for him to carry around any more. Jak sat up and ran his fingers threw Jaklin's hair. Jakie feeling Jak in one of his brooding moments offered him a half eaten cookie. Jak took the cookie out of her hand and ate it.

Normally he would have eaten it right out of her hand, but the others were there. So he didn't. his mind was racing faster than the car he had driven today. So many questions that needed an answer. What was he going to do? How was he going to take care of Jaklin when he was racing? What would happen if they didn't win? Would she forgive him?

Now that the excitement was done G.T. left the room unnoticed he had a rather dark grin on his face. Rayn was jealous, there was just to much competition for Jak, Keira and her daughter Kendra and Jaklin she would have to get rid of them all. She stopped and looked at Jaklin, Jaklin was cute… to cute to kill but maybe she could worm her way into Jak's hear and adopt her.

Jaklin being the "to smart for ones diaper" knew that there was more than just the combat racing being done. There was the race against the poison, the race for her daddy, and a few others that she knew weren't important at the moment. She knew that daddy would win the race. Jaklin smiled making Jak smile. He felt better after seeing it but he knew she was up to something. Really in his heart he knew that he couldn't stop her if her mind was made up.

That didn't mean however that he couldn't show her the tricks of the trade. As of that very moment she was a H.I.T. and he would make sure that she knew every one of his tricks and eco powers, that even meant the darkness. Daxter grinned as he knew what Jak was thinking.

"hey buddy just think, when they are old enough, the four of us could kick some major ass and be the best hero team in the universe!" Daxter whispered in his ear. That idea, fighting side by side with his baby was a dream that he would strive for. He couldn't help but grin as he looked down at Jaklin. She saw the picture in his head and smiled back.

She knew people always said that she was going to fallow in his footsteps. But she knew that wasn't true, yes she would walk the same path but not in his footsteps. She would walk next to them until she caught up to him and walk next to him. They would be the best father daughter team ever! The adventure was just starting and who knows were it was going to take them.


	9. Chapter 9 Blitz the Races

Chapter 9- Blitz the Races!

It was decided that Keira would not race this race, due to Samos, and that she would watch the kids and Samos would help her with them. Jak thought that it would be good if the kids watched the races that way Jaklin wouldn't cry so much. He just hoped that she would forgive him for being gone for so long. Daxter placed the TV onto the channel that the races would start. The fast cars and bright colors caught Jaklin's eye.

("Daddy look it!") she squealed out to Jak as she pointed to the TV.

("look at all the colors they go so fast! I wanna go fast like that!") she babbled a mile a minute. Jak had to laugh at Jaklin. He wandered just how much like him she was going to be. The thought made him smile would she be able to win a race against him. Precursors he wish he could hear what it was that she was saying. Jak tried to sneak off but he was caught by Jaklin and she started to whimper.

("Daddy were you going?") she whined as she tried to stand up fast only succeeding in falling down again. Jak's heart broke he knew what she was asking him, there were some times that he just knew with out their connection, what she was saying. Jak walked over and picked Jaklin up.

"Jakie look it," Jak said to her as he pointed at the TV.

"Daddy's gonna race on the TV, if you stay here and watch you might be able to see me," Jak said to her as he didn't know how else to explain to her what was going on. Jaklin was looking at him hard, Jak gave her a sad smile and hoped that she wouldn't notice. She did notice though and she looked sadly back at him, then she twitched her nose.

"Daddy back?" she asked him, making him smile for real this time. She was just to smart for a baby her age. She didn't talk often but she knew a lot of words already. Some of them he still needed to peg Dax in the back of the head for teaching her them. Jak hugged her tightly and kissed her. Daxter and Tess had to smile, rarely would Jak display those kinds of actions in public. Any show of affection was kept to those who lived in the house. Jaklin was the same way but now that things aren't going so good Jak wasn't going to take the chances of not being able to.

"Yes Jakie ill be back," he said to her and she smile. Damn how her smile could make even the darkness in him glowed with light. He didn't understand it but he wasn't going to question it, there was no need to. So help every god that if even on hair was ever harmed on her head he was going to kill everyone.

The TV showed some highlights from last years Kras City Grand Championship racing. Then a blonde haired man appeared on the screen making Jaklin squeal a bit. There was something about this TV person that she didn't like he rubbed her the wrong way and she glared at him. Jaklin studied him the best he could.

"Welcome race fans to another turbo charged season of high stakes, and high speed racing. As usual, yours truly, G.T. Blitz will give you a pit row view of all the action as the best racers in the world swap paint in their quest to claim the Kras City Grand Championship Trophy. In the end only one wheel jockey will claim the prize as the greatest racer in the land.. And we'll be here to cover all the thrill chills and spills! The seasons first race kicks off in a few minutes… so stay tuned, and keep those engines hummin'!" Blitz said a TV add came on.

"The first race," Jak said in contemplation. The others nodded their head, most were watching their kids who were watching TV. Dez was perched on Jaklin's shoulder, Teagan was a little off to her right. Kendra had gone with Keira to work on the cars and Kyle was to Jaklin's left. Jak stood with his arms crossed and biting his lip. Jak knew that he wasn't ready to be away from Jaklin, not even for ten minuets but there wasn't a choice. He just hope that she would be good until he got back.

"I fear this affair will end badly. A wise man once said, "be watchful of those in front of you, but beware of those behind." came Samos as he walked into the room. Keira was more than likely going to stay in the garage wile Samos watched the rest in the living area.

"What wise man said that?" asked Daxter sarcastically.

"I did!" Samos said loudly as he cracked Daxter in the head with his staff. Dez saw this and fell off of Jaklin's shoulder laughing. The other kids turned around and looked at them but a sound on the TV brought their eyes back to it.

"Look, none of us are happy about this. But we might as well make the best of it." torn said a little more quietly so the kids wouldn't notice them as they started to get ready to leave.

"My father provided everything we needed to win. One of us can do it if we all…" Rayn started to say.

"Your father got us into this mess, so zip it before I come over there and play daddy!" snarled Ashlin with contempt in her eyes. Just then the door opened and in strutted G.T. Blitz. He looked around at every one and notice the cute little blonde baby from the other day. He grinned at Jaklin who only glared at him from were she was sitting.

("I don't like him") Jaklin babbled.

("I don't either, something is off about him,") came Teagan.

"Well well… I was told we had some fresh wax rookies this year, but I had to eyeball it for myself. G.T. Blitz is the name. I'm the Kras City Racing Commissioner and star of the highest syndicated sports event on the planet. I just came by to wish you luck and to skid down a few rules. No side bets. No cheating. No rule breaks or we'll break you. You in gear? This is show business boys... and girls. Only the best racers move up to the bigger events, so make me happy... and make the crowd scream!" came G.T. with a cheese grin.

Jak was pissed he saw the look that he gave the kids who were watching the TV. He let out a small growl knowing the look that he gave Jaklin. Jak stood up and looked at G.T. he didn't want any thing going wrong and now he felt that Jaklin could be in danger. Jak was busy kicking himself in the head.

"Lets race" Jak growled taking G.T.'s eyes off of the kids. Blitz only smiled and left the room. Everyone who was racing left and Jak took one last look at Jakie before he closed the door behind him. Jak walked to the garage and looked at the road blade then he looked at Keira. Keira smiled at him and nodded at the car.

"Its all ready," she said with a smile. Jak just nodded his head and checked the car himself. Keira tipped her head and watched this was something that Jak didn't do he usually trusted her judgment about things like this. She did notice that he was more tense than normal and was uncertain about things. He looked at Keira square in the eye.

"Don't let anything happen to my baby, watch her" he said to her the way he said it made her think that something was up but she didn't know what. All Keira could do was nod her head to him. Jak's heart was racing again but this time not because of Jaklin. He really didn't want to leave her he was afraid of what would happen if he wasn't there to protect her. Jak jumped in his car and drove to the starting line.

Jaklin started looking for Jak but couldn't find him and she started to panic. She tried hard not to get scared but daddy wasn't anywhere, not even in the potty. Finally she sat down and started to cry. Jak even as he was waiting for the light to turn green could feel her crying making him tighten his hand on the wheel. Kendra was placed in the room by Keira and she walked over to Jaklin and started to laugh at her.

("Your daddy doesn't want you,") she taunted her.

("Yes he dose,") she cried. The thought of her dad not wanting her hurt and Jak could feel that though he had no idea what was going on as the light turned green and he slammed on the gas and shot out of the start. Kendra started to walk over to the counter and climbed up and sat on the counter and started playing with something that she shouldn't be playing with.

("Hey that's my toy!") squeaked Dez. This got Jaklin's attention.

("To bad you orange rat,") came Kendra's voice making Jaklin's eyes narrow.

("Kendra give back the toy and quit being mean its not right") came Teagan.

("Shut up, your both useless any way,") came Kendra.

("Give back the toy,") came Jaklin angrily.

("Oh I'll give it back alright") she said evilly. With that Kendra tossed the toy high in the air and it got stuck in the rafters above and Dez started to cry. Jaklin got pissed and punched Kendra in the face making her lip bleed and she started to cry.

("Dezie don't worry I'll get your toy,") Jaklin said and she started to look around the room looking for a way up to the rafters. She found it, a few boxes were stacked up on a table that lead to the ceiling. Jaklin smiled and walked over to the chair however Kendra pulled her away from it and they both started to fight. Kendra was getting the upper hand until Jaklin cracked her in the gut. Kendra fell over and cried loudly and Samos came in and found the two girls fighting.

"What in the name of the precursors?" he asked and picked up Kendra and put her on the table to look at her injuries. There was nothing seriously wrong with her just a bloody lip. Samos picked up Jaklin and looked her over then put her in the play pen. Jaklin looked up at the TV only to see daddy for a few seconds before it turned to another driver. Jaklin knew she had to get the toy from the rafters.

Jaklin found away to get out of the play pen and started back to the chair with Kendra hot on her heels. Jak was fast approaching the finish line and was hoping that what ever he was feeling about Jaklin. Kendra grabbed Jaklin's foot and she fell and split her own lip open. She ignored the pain and kicked Kendra in the face and climbed up on the chair.

Jak hit the straight away and fired his missiles at the driver in front of him. Jaklin climbed up onto the table and crawled over to the boxes as Kendra threw something at Jaklin and it hit her in the head. Again Jaklin shrugged off the pain and started to climb up the boxes. Jak crossed the finish line first and pulled to a stop. He noticed the Keira was there but none of the kids were with her. Jak was not happy about that, he didn't know what he was going to do if he got back to the garage and something had happened to Jaklin.

"You saw it here folks... at least those of you who didn't die yawning or switch to the bran channel. An unknown driver wins his first big race... in lackluster fashion. So, tell us, what happened out there? Were you frightened?" asked G.T. as Jak and his friends walked up. Jak didn't say anything to him just looked at him.

"No!" Daxter yelled.

"Well, wait till ya race against the big name drivers." came G.T. mockingly. Jak frowned he had no idea what it was that he had gotten himself into now. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Jaklin started to climb up the boxes and make her way to the rafters. The toy was in the middle of the entire room and Jaklin had no idea how she was going to make it to that spot. G.T. laughed at the others as they all came up to see what was going on.

"It gets worse?" Torn asked concerned not knowing if he wanted to keep racing.

"Ha, ha, ha... much. Think you can handle it?" G.T. said tauntingly. Jak was kicking himself in the head for what he had not only gotten himself in to but the others.

"Give him a break!" came Keira defensively.

"I'll take that as a "no" or a "no comment" and with that lets take it down to Greaser in pit row." G.T. said to the little flying camera and then it stops recording.

" That's a wrap. Listen, I'm not getting much smoke off you guys. I need more spin... more heat! Ratings were down 13 points on that last race. Not happening! If you want to get into the club, you gotta win a lot more, and you gotta win big! Accumulate serious points and maybe I'll give you another interview. Heh... heh... if you're still around." said G.T. to Jak with a snaky smile and a wink. Something about that bugged Jak and he didn't want to know what that meant. The nagging feeling grew in the back of his mind as he watched Blitz walk away.

"Keira why are you hear?" Jak asked when he was sure that blitz couldn't hare them.

"I came to congratulate you on your first race" she said confused.

"I thought I asked you to watch Jaklin!" Jak said he knew something was going on with Jaklin, he may not be able to talk to her mental right now but that doesn't mean he doesn't know that there isn't something going on.

"Daddy is watching them they were fine when I left." Keira said innocently. Jak frowned and jumped back in his car and raced back to the garage. He would never leave Jaklin in Keira's care again if something happens to Jaklin. He ground his teeth something was definitely wrong.

Jaklin made it up into the rafters and managed to get about half way to the toy when Kendra knocked the boxes off of the table making a loud noise causing Samos to come into the room. Jaklin looked down to see what was going to happen. Samos looked around.

"What in tar nations are you doing child?" Samos asked and picked up Kendra and placed her in front of the TV.

"Well it looks like Jak won first place, no surprise." Samos said, he went to check on Jaklin only to find that she was not in the play pen. He started to call for her and look around. He then looked in other places that she might hide and left the room. Jaklin looked at the toy she had told Dez that she would get the toy and that is was she was going to do even if she got hurt.

Steadily Jaklin crawled over the beam that held the toy on it. However when she reached the toy and got her little hands on it Kendra threw something at her and it hit her in the head and she slipped off but managed to grab the edge. Jak walked into the room almost kicking the door down.

"Samos!?" Jak called slightly franticly. Samos came in with a perplexed look on his face.

"Where is Jaklin?" asked Jak and Samos shrugged.

"I haven't a clue right now Jak I came in here because Kendra was causing some problems." said Samos. Jak walked into the middle of the room and looked around. Jaklin was holding her breath she didn't want him to know that she was up there but the toy dropped from her hand as she fought to hold on to the rafter.

The toy fell and hit Jak in the head and Dez ran and picked it up before Kendra could get to it. Jak looked up and saw Jaklin hanging there trying to get back up on the rafters. Jak's heart stopped beating as a small string of panic found its way to his mind.

"Jaklin!" he cried out making her look down at him. She whimpered and looked back up and tried to pull herself up but her fingers on her left hand slipped and she was hanging there by just her finger tips. Jak was so scared that he couldn't move.

Fear started to take over Jaklin's mind and she started to cry she knew that she couldn't hold on forever and that she was either going to have to climb back up or let herself fall. she didn't want to fall because daddy may think that she was weak. She bit her lip and tried to pull herself up. By now every one was in the room watching her.

Kendra getting mad decided to "help" Jaklin out by throwing a metal object at her. The object was sharp and hit Jaklin squire in the head and she fell. Jak snapped out of his scare and moved and caught Jaklin just before she could hit the ground.

Jak held Jaklin close to him his eyes looking over Jaklin to see if she was ok. The only problem with her was that she had a cut on her right temple. Jak cradled her close to him and walked right to his room and shut the door. All Jaklin could do was cry falling that far had scared the shit out of her… literally. Jak changed Jaklin and healed the cut on her head.

"What were you doing up there?" he asked fear thick in his voice.

"Enda mean Dez." she said.

"Kendra was being mean to Dez?" Jak asked just to make sure that he had heard her right. Jaklin nodded her head and threw on of her random toys in the air and babbled on to him wile showing him things trying to communicate the best she could with out using the mental link.

"So Kendra stole Dez's toy and threw it up on the rafters and you climbed up and got it down" Jak said looking at her again and she nodded her head and then took Jak's pinky finger.

"Ah, you pinky promised Dez you'd get it down" Jak said understanding what had happened. Jaklin nodded her head again and sniffled a little bit. Jak had know that she would be just like him and now he wished that she wasn't. things were going to get a lot harder.

Jak held her close to him trying to get his heart from racing. Finally after an hour Jaklin had fallen asleep. Jak got up and laid her down and left the door open slightly. Keira was the first to walk up to Jak.

"Jak I'm really sorry for what Kendra did to Jaklin wile she was on the rafters but why was she up there?" Keira asked Jak.

"She was getting Dez's toy from the rafters that Kendra had thrown up there" Jak said sternly. Keira looked down and sighed she knew that she had pissed Jak off. Jaklin was everything to Jak and if something were to happen to her he would lose it. Jak was happy that he had come when he did other wise Jaklin would be in more danger then she had been.

Jak sighed and closed his eyes he just hopped that nothing else would happen to his baby. What if this had happened and he hadn't come when he did? What if it had been worse? Jak shook his head he really didn't want to think about these things. He walked back to his room and closed the door. After taking his jacket and shoes off he sat at the edge of the bed and watched his baby sleep.

She was getting bigger, and Jak didn't know how much time he would have with her with the poison in his vain. He wanted to make the most of the time he had with her. Tomorrow he would take her to do something fun, just the two of them. No one was going to go with them not even Daxter. It would be about a week before the next race so Keira would have the road blade ready by then he hoped.


	10. Chapter 10 Play Time

thanks for the reviews!! Jaklin's very happy :)

Chapter 10 play time

Jak woke up the next morning not even realizing that he had fallen asleep. The first race and Jaklin's little adventure had taken a lot out of him. Jak sat up and looked around to see what Jaklin was up to but she was not in bed or the room. Rubbing his eyes he stood up and walked out into the main room. There was a note on the table stating that everyone had gone to do something for the day.

Jak had to smile they all stole his idea. Now all he had to do was find Jaklin so that they could do something for the day. He looked around the room but there was no one there. Jak frowned he had hoped that they didn't take Jaklin with them. A sound from the kitchen caught his ears. Quietly he walked to the kitchen hoping that it was Jaklin and not Daxter.

Jaklin had a big bowl of cereal on the floor, well most of the cereal was on the floor but there was a good amount in the bowl. She had just managed to get the milk out of the fridge and was starting to pore it into the bowl. Most of the milk pored onto the floor but some of it did get into the bowl.

Jak peeked around the corner and saw what Jaklin was doing and he smiled. Jak walked around the corner and Jaklin looked up at him with a smile and picked up the bowl and walked over to Jak and held it up to him with a big smile. Jak smiled and sat on the floor next to Jaklin and she put the bowl in front of him and sat in his lap.

Jak smiled and picked up the spoon and took a bite of the cereal. It was stale but that was ok, this was the first time in a wile that he had sat down with her and ate. The last few weeks had been hectic for Jak and he hadn't had the time to spend with Jaklin. Jak took another spoon but instead of eating it himself he gave it to Jaklin who was more than happy to eat it. They spent the better part of the morning just sitting around.

Jak finally got around to taking a shower and getting Jaklin around so they could go out. Jak had no idea where they were going to go but where ever it was it needed to be outside. Maybe they would go to the park so Jaklin could play outside. He had a few people after the race stop him and ask about Jaklin, he had found out that some how people around the world had seen when Jaklin fist learned to walk. He wasn't happy about that but he would ask some one if he could have a copy of it so he could keep the memory.

Jaklin was more then happy to let Jak carry her to the car and be placed in her car seat. Jak knew that Jaklin could walk but he wanted the time with her. Jak was having a hard time not thinking about what it would be like when she was older and wouldn't need him as much, but he stopped himself from thinking that. All he wanted to do was live in the here and now, not the future or the past.

Jak looked back at Jaklin in the rear view mirror and smiled, she was sitting there playing with a set of plastic keys. He then looked back at the road, and thought about something they could do together that would be fun for both of them. He had noticed that if he or she wasn't having fun the other wasn't either. Sure there were times when she would be playing with Dez but she looked like she was faking it some times.

"daddy!" Jaklin called to him in a sing song type voice. Making him look in the rear view mirror again. She was sitting there bobbing her head all over the place like she was singing a song. Gods how he wished he could hear what she was singing to him. He hoped that it wasn't her dirty diaper song that she sang to him every time she was dirty.

"I'm driving silly" he called back to her as they were sitting at a red light and she gave him this weird look. Jak rolled his eyes, he didn't have to have a mental connection to see what she had just said. Just up ahead he saw a sign for a park and decided that that would be a good place to take Jaklin.

Jak pulled into the parking lot and parked. After turning off the engine and putting the keys in his pocket he turned to look at Jaklin. Jaklin wasn't paying attention she was looking for something that she had dropped in her car seat. Jak rolled his eyes and hopped out of the car and opened the door to get Jaklin out surprising her.

Jaklin squealed happily as Jak pulled her out of her car seat. The sun was out and not a cloud could be seen in the sky. It was a good day to be outside, it was already October and it was going to start to get cold soon and then it would snow. Jaklin's birthday was in three months, there would be a long break for the races to share Christmas with their families.

Jak shook his head and started to walk to the playground so Jaklin could play. There wasn't a lot of people there. Most were leaving but he didn't pay them any mind if no one was around that would be better then they could play and do silly things with out him having to keep up his hero complex.

Jak got to the play ground and put Jaklin down and let her run around. The moment Jak put Jaklin down she made a dust trail to explore the playground she wouldn't go far she never did like being very far away from Jak.

"she's cute" came a female voice from behind making Jak jump.

"thanks" was all Jak could reply.

"I saw her on TV." came the woman again, Jak turned to look at her. She had a short pixi cut hair style, she was short, with pink hair.

"what do you mean?" Jak asked as he watched the woman's son play with Jaklin out of the corner of his eye.

"when she learned to walk, it was all over the race network for sometime." she said again with a broad smile. Jak ground his teeth that is something he didn't want others to see, the more time passed the more he was not liking the fact that he had brought Jaklin with him. Jak frowned for a bit but could still hear what was going on in the background.

"so who is the mother I'm sure she is really proud of her." said the woman.

"She died" Jak said to her with a slight sigh. The woman bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, so you're a single father then?" she asked wile apologizing.

"yes I am" he said simply.

"I see, how do you do it? I have seen other go threw it but never had to experience it I see it all the time because I work with the CPS." she said sadly.

"CPS?" Jak asked her slightly confused.

"Child Protective Services, we deal with child abuse and neglect, sometimes a parent is doing all they can for their kid and its still not enough and we have to take them away and put them in foster homes until the parent can improve the situation or the child goes up for adoption." the woman continued to frown. Jak looked at her for a while the back out to were he could see Jaklin and the little boy playing.

"I take it you don't have a lot of friends then, the boy yours?" Jak asked out of curiosity.

"No to both of those, my husband and I can not have children so we are adopting him, he is about four years old and it was said that his mother and father were both put into the old baron's prison." she said sadly. Jak lowered his head. The woman took notice of this and was slightly confused. Then it hit her and she frowned sadly.

"I see, your Jak the only person to survive that place, but what I heard is that you were a monster and so was your daughter." she said making Jak growl angrily making the woman look at him.

"yeah I am a monster, that doesn't make me any less worthy to be a father." he snarled at her.

"I saved this planet twice and all I get is shit from every one but now that I have Jaklin it doesn't bother me at all to hear those words, but I will be damned if some one calls my child that she may be able to change like I do but she will have more control over her power." Jak snarled looking at her with anger in his eyes, ironically she smiled at him.

"I know and that is what makes you a good father I can see that in you…" the woman looked over Jak's shoulder. Both of Jak's ears twitched, it was way to quiet and there was a familiar smell in the air, one that he hadn't smelled in a long time. He couldn't quite remember it at the moment but the look of dismay on the other parents face was enough to fell him that something bad has happened.

"Jaklin?" Jak called out as he turned around but he didn't see her, both of the kids were gone. Absolute cold fear grabbed Jak's heart as he started to scan the park for any trace of were the two babies had gone.

("where are we going?") asked Jaklin to the older kid.

(" I don't know I saw something shiny over this way,") said the little boy as he pushed threw some low brush. Jaklin fallowed the little boy for a while but then they stopped.

("I don't know where the shiny went,") the boy said pouting. Jaklin looked around and noticed that it was getting dark. There was a feeling in the back of her mind, daddy was scared.

("lets go back to the park, my daddy is scared") she said to him.

("ok I bet my mommy is scared too,") but when they turned to leave they couldn't remember what way they had come from. The boy began to cry a little but stopped when he heard something in the bushes. Out jumped what Jaklin thought was the ugliest crocodog ever to exist.

("why dose that ugly doggie have a shiny on his head?") asked the little boy.

("I don't know, it smells like dark eco though.") Jaklin said, some how she knew that this thing wasn't friendly and that the two of them were in some deep trouble. Out of fear Jaklin let off a pulse of eco that would help Jak find her.

'Metal heads. That's what that smell was, metal heads a lot of them. Maybe a small nest of them. Damn it, wait that feeling… shit Jaklin!' Jak thought as he looked threw the playground again.

"stay here there are metal heads in this park, I'm thinking that Jaklin and your boy may have walked into their nest I'm going to go get them I'll be right back." Jak said and ran off before he could get a reply form the distraught woman. Jak fallowed the feeling of eco that Jaklin was putting off.

It took about five minutes for Jak to start hearing the faint whimpers of a child, and three more minutes before he could hear the growls of the metal heads. For some reason they sounded frustrated like some one was dangling a piece of meat in front of them and they couldn't get to it. After a good ten minute run Jak came to a small clearing.

Jak stopped in his tracks amazed, he remembered the shield that Jaklin had made a few months ago when Keira had tried to take her away from him again, but this was far bigger. Though it seemed to be getting weaker the more the metal heads jumped and bashed against it.

On impulse Jak threw his right hand out and to his amazement a small orb of red eco shot out and killed two of the metal heads. Jak looked surprised at his hand. Jaklin giggled at him from a far. However it was turned into a cry of pure fear and pain when the largest metal head smashed threw her shield.

The metal head landed on top of poor little Jaklin and thrashed its tail sending the little boy flying at Jak. Jak easily caught the boy and made a small light eco shield and sat him on the ground and told him not to move. Jak turned around and stopped it took every ounce of control he had not to bust out laughing.

Jaklin was now sitting on top of the metal head beating it in the head with a stick calling it bad. No matter what way or how it turned it couldn't get a hold of her or knock her off its back. Jak noticed that one of the other smaller metal heads was going to jump onto Jaklin to get her off what he know could consider the hive leader.

Jak quickly blast him away almost hitting Jaklin who screeched at him. Red eco was not the best option right now he guessed. He watched as his own daughter showed him up by killing three metal head with three beams of yellow eco. Jak slapped himself in the head for not thinking about yellow eco.

Jak managed to kill the rest of the small fries, how was he going to kill the big one with Jaklin on it though? Jak took a moment to look at the little boy behind him to make sure he was ok. The poor kid had fallen asleep curled up in a tiny little ball. Jak's attention was bright back to his baby's first "epic" battle.

From what it looked like Jaklin had managed to get the stick she was hitting it with lodged in between the skull gem and its skull, she was pulling on the stick in an attempt to get it back but is she did it right she could pop the skull gem out of its head and kill it. How ever that's not quite what happened.

Jaklin was able to get the stick out of the spot and killed it by accidentally poking it strait threw the eye socket, Jak was trying so hard not to bust out laughing. Yes what he had seen was funny, but the laugh would have sounded manic as he was trying to cover up just how scared he was.

The body of the metal head disappeared into the usual puff of dark eco in which Jaklin absorbed faster than he ever could. Jaklin reached down and picked up the skull gem and ran over to Jak and presented it to him, much like a cat would.

"daddy!" she said happily to him and Jak smiled sadly. Both of his eco sides were freaking out giving him a headache. Jak reached down and picked her up, he knew better than to throw the skull gem that she had given him away. He put it in his pack and squeezed the hell out of Jaklin.

"please don't ever do that again, or at least until your much older" Jak said as he tried to fight the growl in his voice, he wasn't mad he was absolutely petrified of what could have happened. Jaklin knew this she was far to smart for her own good. Jak wiped his eyes and picked up the sleeping boy and started to head back but ran into the woman not more than three steps away. She simply smiled at Jak.

"she's going to be a good hero like you" she said as she took the boy from him and left with out saying any thing else. Jaklin let out a loud yawn and snuggled close to Jak. The sun had completely set now and it was really dark, thankfully one of his rather interesting abilities from the dark eco wasn't the fact that he could be invisible when ever he wanted to it was the fact that he could see in total darkness.

Jak made it back to his car with out any incidents. He changed Jaklin's diaper and put her in the car seat. Forever after that no matter how many time he would tell Jaklin when she was older, he could never remember driving back the garage. What he did remember was opening the door and walking in the living quarters.

"Jak what's wrong?" asked Keira, all Jak could do was shake his head.

"dude your whiter than a ghost!" Daxter pointed out and all Jak did was wave his hand dismissively. Tess just smiled at him knowingly Jak looked at her for a moment with a look that said 'how the hell do you always know' look and walked off to bed.

"eesh, what was that look for?" Daxter asked Tess.

"oh he just wants to know how I know so much," she said with a smile.

"what do you know?" Dax asked her.

"Jaklin had a little adventure today and it scared the hell out of Jak, that's why he was so pale, in other words what ever happened more than likely could have ended up with little Jaklin not being here any more." Tess said to Dax. All Daxter could do was nod his head it would be best to leave Jak alone until he was over it.

"now see here young lady," Jak said as he poked Jaklin in the nose lightly.

"your not going to do anything like that anytime soon, let daddy train you in some cool things before you do something like that again ok?" Jak asked trying not to let his emotions over run him again. Jaklin giggled at him, then crawled up to his arm and made a little whimper noise.

During all of the comotion Jak hadn't noticed that he had been hurt. Jaklin knew what to do though, she had seen daddy heal himself and her a million times she could do it. Jaklin reached out her hand and touched it. Jak waited he knew what she wanted to do.

Jak, some time ago, had noticed that Jaklin had a slightly harder time using light eco than she did dark eco. It made him worry a bit until he remembered what Tess had told him about that when he had talked to her one day. She had told him that the reason behind that was because he was good with light eco so he could teach her how to use it and she could teach him how to use dark eco, it was balance. Finally a small spark of light eco came from her and she healed the cut on his arm. Jak smiled and picked her up.

"Yay!" he cheered softly to her as she giggled then yawned. Jak took off his jacket, boots and shirt.

"you did really good baby I'm very proud of you" Jak said to her with pride that could have filled the greatest of holes.

"but I think its time for your diapered butt to go to bed and daddy's tired too," Jak said as he put Jaklin in some feetie pjs and laid in bed. Jaklin crawled up and laid on Jak's chest and passed out instantly. Jak gently ran his fingers threw her hair.

Jak smiled as he fell asleep with one thought on his mind.

One day the Daxter, Dez, Jaklin, and himself would save the world together. It would the worlds grand introduction to the new hero's of the world and it was going to be hell.


	11. Chapter 11 Tricked

Chapter 11 - Tricked

Jaklin woke up early to Jak snoring loudly, she looked at him and wandered if she should do something to wake him up or just leave the room so he could sleep a few extra minutes so that she could get a head start on causing trouble. ever since her little adventure with the metal head she had gotten in the knack of finding trouble no matter how hard she tried to be good.

Getting into trouble like this all the time had earned her, her fathers name Jak. It wasn't to long after that, that Dez joined in all of Jaklin's fun. Often she was found clinging to the back of Jaklin's shirt it was to cute and they quickly took after their fathers. Jaklin had started to teach Dez a lot of things.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!" screamed Dez at the top of her lungs as Jaklin opened the bed room door. Jaklin quickly looked back to see Jak roll over and hug the pillow as if she was still there. Jaklin had gotten smart and would cuddle with a pillow while she was asleep and would get up and daddy would think that it was her and would stay asleep for at least and hour.

Jaklin giggled and toddled out of the room and down the hall making sure to shut the door. Jaklin wandered what she was going to do for the day there was so many things that she could do it wasn't funny. Maybe today she would play a prank on daddy if he didn't drive in his fast car.

("Dezie!") Jaklin called out to her first best friend. They decided that they were cousins because their fathers though different were brothers so that made them cousins. Jaklin got tired of walking and started to crawl. On time Dez fell off the counter and onto Jaklin's back. Tess smiled and laughed at the girls antics.

("What are we doing to day Jakie?") Dez asked happily.

("Dez?") Jaklin asked her friend.

("Yes?") she asked back.

("Your too damn cheery in the morning") Jaklin said to her friend making her laugh.

Not far away Kendra could be seen plotting against Jaklin and her friend. She knew that it had to cause bodily harm to her. Kendra thought that if Jaklin looked weak Jak would get rid of her and then fall in love with her mommy.

Jaklin and Dez went back to the island counter were Tess was making breakfast. Jaklin stood on her tippy toes and Dez stood on her head as they tried to steal some food but it was so obvious at what they were trying to do. Tess laughed at them, it was cute to see the two of them working together like that.

"What can I do for you two?" Tess asked.

"Ookie!" Dez said giving her the puppy dog eyes. Tess had to laugh at her look it was cute but she knew that it only worked on one person. Daxter could not resist Dez's puppy eyes, so naturally Dez was spoiled. Then again now that Tess thought about it, it was Jaklin who taught Dez that look because it worked so well on Jak.

"Its not even lunch time yet silly you cant have any cookies" she laughed. Dez pouted and looked down at Jaklin who only looked at her with a blank stare. She was planning something and Tess knew it. She would just have to catch her in the act.

Kendra came around the corner and looked at Jaklin with an evil smile. Jaklin looked at her but ignored her. Kendra had placed one of her favorite toys onto her daddy's car, hopefully she could get Jaklin to get onto the car and die when her father went to race. She hoped that it would work. Before Kendra had time to taunt Jaklin about the toy the adults walked in.

"Hey, there you are," Jak said to Jaklin as he picked her up then promptly held her out.

"Great holy precursors, you need a change," he said as he walked back to their room to change her diaper. Jaklin laughed all the way there. Jak struggled to get Jaklin ready for the day. He had trouble with the diaper even though Jaklin wasn't fighting with him, she didn't even fight with him when he put her in a pink dress.

Jak was tired as hell, all night he had, had nightmares all night about Jaklin getting killed. Jaklin could feel that was something wrong with Jak that's why she didn't complain about wearing the pink dress. She did however whine a bit so that Jak would pick her up. Jak and Jaklin walked back into the main room.

"You know, except for a little rash in the nether regions, I feel fine. Maybe Krew was bluffing about the whole poison thing?" Daxter was saying as Jak put Jaklin down on the floor. Jak saw Ashlin shake her head.

"I had the bottle analyzed. There was traces of Black Shade at the bottom. A rare and deadly plant found in the Wasteland. We were poisoned alright." she said angrily as she ran her fingers threw Teagan's hair. Jaklin looked at him and he knew that in a bit they would have a talk about information gathering.

"Father never cut corners. Trust me, it's the real deal." Rayn put her two cents in, Jaklin looked at her and glared a bit at her and Teagan crawled down onto the floor and sat in front of Jaklin. Kendra toddled sweetly over to the two of them intent on fooling the other in making her look like the victim of Jaklin's "violent" nature.

"Never fear… when the going gets tough… Jak will get us out of it!" Daxter chimed, at that time Daxter thought Jaklin was going to get up and step on him with the look she gave him, Daxter wasn't the only one who had noticed Jak had noticed it as well.

("I haven't come across any new info on this poison deal, nor about what Kendra is doing listening in on what we are talking about") he said as he looked at Kendra.

("I just wanted to let you know that I put little icky Dez's toy on your daddy's race car, I hope you can get to it before they race other wise its bye, bye little toy") she said mockingly. Jaklin growled at her, she knew better than to act on her anger right now she knew her dad was watching her. Dez was sad and wanted to cry.

("Don't worry we'll get your toy back,") Jaklin said.

"We're just gonna have to win the whole thing." Jak was saying to the other adults not watching as Jaklin crawled out of the room and walked down the hall to were the car were kept. Now all Jaklin had to do was find her dads car and get the toy back before they left to race.

"Against those lunatic racers out there? What are the odds?" Daxter whined out loud as Tess went to look and see what the girls were up to.

"You don't wanna know." torn said as he picked up Teagan and hugged him.

"No offense guys, but I'm not going to trust my life to anyone but me. Just stay out of my way, I'll win." Ashlin said as she went to load up in her car after she hug and kissed Teagan.

"Well, somebody here had better win, or I'm going to be very pissed… and very dead." Daxter said. Both Jak and Daxter looked to kiss the girls and tell them to be good for Tess but they couldn't find then and Jak never really liked leaving with out letting Jaklin know. He sighed and knew that he had to leave soon. He did manage to come across Keira.

"Have you see Jaklin or Dez around?" Jak asked worried that he wouldn't have time to see her before he went out to race. The only thing she could tell him was to hurry up and get into his car, normally they would check to make sure that the car was safe but he was running late already, if Jak had taken the three extra seconds to look he would have see that Jaklin was right there.

Both Jaklin and Dez's hearts jumped when the engine started and the car began to roll. There was no jumping off it was to dangerous. Jaklin was trying her best to keep her composure. She knew that Jak could still slightly feel what she was feeling and if she was afraid then he would know and get worried.

Jaklin only started to get scared when they started to go way to fast for her. Jak started to notice small sparks of fear coming from Jaklin and only could hope that whatever she was doing she was safe. It didn't take to long for the other racers to start shooting at him. Jak swerved to avoid a turret that had been laid out by one of the other drivers.

Jaklin toppled over in the bottom of the car. She was scared beyond imagination so much so that Jak could feel her freaking out. He was unable to really focus on what he was doing as he tried to send something to calm her down. The only thing that brought him back was the sound of the Vulcan Furry bouncing off the metal of his car.

'Damn it, how can I calm my own child down if I have to pay attention to what I'm doing, gods Jaklin be safe until I can help you,' Jak thought.

Jaklin grabbed onto one of the rods on the inside of the car so that she wouldn't fall out of the car and end up road kill. One of the bullets grazed Jaklin's leg and a sudden down wards motion jarred her and she smacked her head and leg. It didn't take long for some of the paneling on the car to fall off letting Jaklin see out.

Some of the metal around her was hot and burned her hands and feet a little. Jak continued to race unaware that Jaklin was right under him. A jolt of energy zapped the car. Jaklin holding onto metal could only take the shock. Dez was knocked out cold from it and Jaklin knew that if she fell off of her it would be her end.

Jaklin did the only thing she could and held onto Dez. It was hard for her to do that and on many of the turns she lost her grip and smashed into one of the panels. There were a few times that Jaklin almost fell out of the inside of the car from one the holes. More bullets and other random things.

A small spark of anger flooded Jaklin as she realized that it was Kendra who had done this on purpose to try and get her killed. Jak felt Jaklin's anger and was even more worried he hoped that she could keep her anger under control. She hadn't changed since the time with Keira but that didn't mean that she couldn't.

After several close calls to wear Jaklin got even more injuries the car finally came to a stop. Jak got out of the car and talked with the other racers and received the prize money and drove back, his intuition was telling him that something was really wrong with Jaklin. Jak pulled into the garage only to be met with a frantic Tess.

"What's up Tess?" Jak asked.

"The girls, I cant find the girls!" she said to them. Jak jumped out of the car and raced into the living area. Were Keira was with her kids, Samos had left for a few days to get out of baby duties. Jak looked around half afraid that Jaklin was in really big trouble.

Jaklin could feel that Jak knew she was missing and that she was more than likely in big trouble. She could feel that he was scared, like when she killed that thingy that had the big shiny on its head. Jaklin waited until Jak left the room so she could climb out of the car. She almost landed on her face when she toppled out of the car.

Jaklin picked up Dez who was asleep for a while Jaklin just stood their spacing out unaware that some of the injuries were bleeding pretty badly she moved a few feet then sat down on the floor she was dizzy and tired she didn't know why daddy wanted to do something like this she would never let him do it again.

"Were are the girls?" Jak asked Keira a very small a mount of fear in his voice that only Daxter and Tess heard. Keira didn't even look at him.

"I don't know they may be playing in something they shouldn't be, I haven't seen them all day" Keira said lazily.

"You didn't think that they could be hurt, or even dead, you didn't even look for them!" Jak snapped. Still Keira didn't look at them she just shrugged. Jak growled and walked off just in time to see torn and Ashlin hugging Teagan.

Mean while Jaklin managed to climb out of what was left of the car and toddle towards the exit to the garage when Jak, Tess and Daxter came storming in, they had already looked everywhere and Tess knew there was only one place left to look. Jaklin had hoped that she would at least make it to the kitchen before her father found her.

Tess had stopped putting her hands over her mouth when she saw what shape Jaklin was in. she couldn't speak, or even call out to Jak that she had found them. It was only when Daxter came looking for her did Jak know what had really happened.

"JAK!" Daxter yelled startling Jaklin into putting up a shield around her and Dez. Jaklin's eyes had glassed over as the eco inside her took control to protect her. Jak came running and stopped short when he saw Jaklin. He didn't know what to do his mind was a messed up thing of panic.

What had happened to her? Where had she been? Jak walked closer to the shield only to be zapped by a volt of dark eco but he didn't pay it no mind he laid his hand on her shield and it started to flicker, then it faded and she passed out. Jak scooped up Jaklin and pried Dez from her hands and handed her to Tess and Daxter. Nothing was really wrong with her.

"They are just like you two." Tess said as she looked over at Jaklin. Tess looked at the small trail of blood and saw that Jaklin and Dez had both been in the car. Tess knew that the girls were smart enough to not come near the cars they would have had to have been tricked in order to come in here. She saw Dez favorit toy, she walked over to the it and picked it up.

"Something else is going on here with the kids," Tess said but didn't say any thing else she just took Dez and went back into the living area with Daxter. Jak was left sitting there with Jaklin in his arms. He got put and walked straight to his room and ignored Keira when she had asked him if every thing was ok.

Jak sat down and called for light to heal Jaklin the best he could and he did so there was only a small scar on her leg were the bullit had hit her and that was it. It took and hour for her to wake up but the more Jak sat there and thought about it, the more the fear turned into anger and the more the anger built the more he started to pace around his room.

Jaklin did wake up and Jak looked at her. She just staired at him, she could see how pissed off he was and she knew that she was in trouble. Jak had noticed that Jaklin was awake but he was to pissed to say anything to her, he also didn't say anything out of fear that he would say something wrong.

**'Daddy is so mad at me I bet he hates me, maybe I should try to tell him what happened, but would he believe me? I guess there's no hurt in trying maybe.**' Jaklin crawled off of the bed but Jak picked her up and put her back down on the bed. Jak hadn't realized that he had done it a little roughly. So Jaklin started to cry, Jak really didn't know what was going on any more.

While Jaklin was still crying on the bed he walked out of the room and shut the door and sat down on the floor right in front of the door. Jaklin ended up crying herself to sleep that night and Jak slept right out side the door. Jaklin came up with a plan if Jak didn't listen to him she would make him.


	12. Chapter 12 Forgiving

Chapter 12- Forgiving

Jak and the rest of his group had the next two weeks off. Jak had gotten into a rather large spat with Keira about Jaklin and who was a worst parent. Jak won the argument but still felt like he was the bad parent. Jaklin wouldn't even look at him, the only things she would do is let him change her diaper and her clothes other than that she would walk and let Tess give her food. Jak wasn't sure what to do at the moment he felt horrible. He hadn't yelled at her but he was sure that she had felt how angry at himself he was.

_**'Maybe she thinks you were angry with her?'**_ his light side asked. Jak realized that he hadn't thought about that. Maybe all of this was his fault like Keira said and she is acting out because he never really punished her before. Jak shook his head she must have felt his anger, yes, but as to her "acting out" there would have to be some reason.

All Jak knew is that he needed to make it up to her. Maybe he could find out what was going on, something was there but only the kids knew what it was and they couldn't talk very well yet so they couldn't really help. Maybe he could talk to Jaklin and maybe come up with some other way for her to communicate with him about what was going on.

Jak walked out of his room and into the main room. Keira glared at him and said nothing, Jak wasn't going to give in to her if he had to spend time fixing his own race car then so be it. He would have Jaklin to help him. Again as it was yesterday and the day before all the way back to the day Jaklin some how got into the race car she had been sitting in the corner.

Everyone but Keira had tried to get her to come out of it even going as far as to pick her up and move her but she would just go right back to it. She was facing out right now because it looked like she and Dez were in some kind of argument, a one sided one but still.

("Jaklin please, I don't have anyone to play with, the boys say I'm icky") Dez pleaded with Jaklin for who know how many times.

("I can't,") Jaklin said simply.

("Why?") asked Dez sadly.

("Daddy is still mad at me, and I almost got you killed like Keira said, why do you even still want to be my friend?") Jaklin said trying hard not to cry.

("You didn't it was my choice to come with you, it was my toy, you didn't have to go get it! Kendra was just trying to get a rise out of you and it worked, and I don't think your daddy is mad at you he is more mad at himself.") Dez said. Jaklin only looked down and picked at a random piece of fuzz. She knew Dez was right at least about Kendra.

("Your right about Kendra, but my daddy I don't know.") Jaklin said with self-doubt. Dez could only sigh and slump her shoulders. Teagan toddled over with a business look on his face. Jaklin switched into business mode when he came over even standing up.

("Stop acting like this, all of us are leaving so that Jak can work out what ever he needs to with you while we are all gone, of course I cant say much for Keira and Kendra though, from what Kyle said, his mom was going to go see their grandpa so it looks like its just you and your dad.") Teagan said. Jaklin sat there for a moment and nodded her head. This was going to have to be done sooner or later.

Jak had noticed what was going he wished now more than ever he could understand what it was that they were saying. Ashlin came a few moments later and picked Teagan up and go him ready to go. Kyle, Kendra and Keira had already left. Jak could already put two and two together. Every one was leaving so he and Jaklin could have alone time. Sadly Daxter and Tess had to drag Dez away from Jaklin, though Jak knew that Daxter wanted to stay as well to see things threw but Tess wouldn't have it.

It was about a half and hour before Jak thought it was safe to start his negotiations with Jaklin, it wasn't going to be easy he knew that much. He walked around until he found her facing the corner. He crossed his arms how was he going to get her attention when her face was to the wall? He couldn't just stand there staring at her.

"Jaklin," he said to her. His only response was her head tipping as if she were telling him that she was listening.

"Turn around," he said to her, he bit his lip waiting. For a moment she started to then stopped for a minute as if she were thinking about what to do then fully turned around. She was looking at his boots not his face. Even though he couldn't talk to her mental Jak found that he could feel what ever emotion was the strongest in her. Right now it was a torrent of emotions.

"I'm not mad at you," he said to her, but still there was no response from her. Jaklin was thinking hard, there had to be some way to tell Jak what had happened. that's when she noticed the chalk board that Ashlin had been teaching the letters of the alphabet to Teagan. Jaklin being smarter than she looks learned how to read in no time. A plan had already formed in her mind.

Jaklin got up off of the floor and walked over to the chalk board and sat down in front of it. Jak had fallowed her wandering what she was up to. Then he felt it, the forbidden eco, it was an odd feeling one he hadn't felt in a very long time. He noticed that some of the chalk was moving. Was she going to do what he thought she was going to do?

Jaklin remembered the letters but had never written them before so slowly she used the forbidden eco and her mind and wrote the alphabet on the chalk board. She felt and immense amount of pride coming from her father. He couldn't see her face at that moment but she had a small smile on it.

"How did you lean to do that?" he asked her.

'Do what?' she wrote on the chalk board.

"What are you doing right now?" he questioned her question.

'Well right now I'm doing two things daddy, I'm using eco and my mind to write to you and I'm writing. I learned the letters from watching Ashlin teach Teagan the alphabet, and I taught myself how to move things with the forbidden eco and my mind, though I'm sure I don't even need to use the eco anymore.' she wrote out as she turned around and looked at him. Jak just stood there with his eyebrow raised for a moment.

'Oh come on, I'm a lot smarter than I look and you know it,' she wrote after erasing everything that she had wrote previously. Jak had to smile, yes he had know that she was smart he just could never gauge her intelligence. Jak was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't know his right ear was twitching. However Jaklin did notice it and knew who was coming.

'Dad that guy with the fake hair is coming with his floating camera, you might want to lock the door and close all the blinds so he cant see me writing like this and it gets all over the news and what not.' she told him. Jak was kind of startled by what she had written but did it because he didn't want anyone to know what was going on in his personal life.

After every thing was secure Jak came back and looked to see if Jaklin had said anything. She hadn't though he wandered if he should ask a question or just wait. She was just looking at him and the only thing that popped up on the board was three dots. Jak knew that she was waiting for him to start talking.

"So what's going on? I noticed that you and Teagan have something going on, and you and Kendra." Jak partly asked partly stated.

'Teagan and I are exchanging information about what is going on between you racing and what's going on between Kendra and I.' Jaklin said not elaborating on what was going on between her and Kendra though she knew he would ask.

"And what would be going on between you and Kendra?" Jak asked.

'She wants to kill me, though I'm sure you wouldn't believe me,' she stated. Jak frowned why would Kendra want to do that?

"Why do you assume I would believe you, and why would she want to kill you?" he asked her.

'You remember when I fell off of the rafters up in the sealing?' she asked.

"Yea," he responded.

'She threw Dez's toy up there and I climbed on a pile of boxes to get it down but she knocked them down so I couldn't come back down that way, I slipped because she was throwing things at me, and one of the things hit me in the head and I fell onto you,' Jaklin explained. She watched Jak as he sat there pondering what she had just told him. It made since but the only thing that didn't make since is why.

"But why?" he asked her.

'She wants you to be her daddy because her mom wants you, and she knows that I wont let it happen,' she wrote. Jak was kind of confused, yes he knew Keira liked him and had asked him to go out with her a few times but he had always assumed that it was just as friends.

"What's wrong with biz?" he asked himself.

'He has no power' she said. Jak blinked for a little bit but still didn't understand what it was that she was talking about he gave her a questioning glance.

'Your from the house of Mar, there for you have a lot of power if you wanted to you could take Ashlin's place, you can also control eco, its all about influence and money,' Jaklin wrote looking at him hoping he got it now. Jak let out a sad huff, did Keira think like this, is that the only reason why she wanted to be with him?

'Yes' Jaklin wrote answering his question that he didn't remember asking out loud. Jak frowned this was something new to him he would need to watch her more than he had before. There was still something that Jaklin wasn't telling him.

"What else is there?" he asked her, the chalk didn't move for a few minutes then it finally did.

'She taunted me that she had put Dez's toy in the car and I had better get it fast other wise it would be lost forever and I know how much Dez likes that toy because Uncle Daxter got it for her.' she said.

"So she fooled you?" Jak asked.

'No it was there and it fell out of the car on one of the turns. You do know that if you were to tell her mom that she wouldn't believe you and try to turn your words around like she tried to when you guys got into that argument a day ago. She made you feel like shit even though you won that fight.' she said.

"Watch your mouth your not old enough to say shit," Jak said to her.

'Ug, its impossible for me to watch my mouth with out a mirror and you cant tell me that because it would make you a hypocrite because you just said it.' Jaklin replied to him. Jak face palmed himself at what she had just said.

"Ok ok, so what your saying is that you and Kendra are mortal enemies?" he asked her.

'Yes, I'm getting pretty good with eco stuff, I wander if I mixed the light stuff with the forbidden stuff if I could make myself older…' she mused.

"Oh no don't even think about it young lady, its hard enough to keep track of you when you are this age," Jak said half panicked making her laugh.

'Though it would make things easier for you I would be able to take care of myself for the most part and you wouldn't have to worry about me so much,' she wrote.

"No Jaklin, absolutely not it would make things much harder I'd have to worry if you were staying out of trouble or not." Jak said to her in a tone that said what he said was final.

'But dad I could even help you,' Jaklin wrote to him. the very thought of her racing made him understand why Samos wouldn't let Keira drive.

"NO! Thats final." he said making Jaklin flinch at the tone of his voice. She stared at him for a bit wandering why he didn't want her to help him. she sighed in defeat and lowered her head.

'Ok, I wont do it,' she slowly wrote.

"Promise?" he asked her.

'No, just in case there is a time that I have to do it.' she said logically. Jak nodded accepting that as her answer. Jak looked at Jaklin for a while then smiled. He reached down and picked her up with out thinking about it and hugged her. He was walking away with her when he heard the chalk on the board moving.

'Are you still mad at me?' she asked the writing was more messy, she was getting tired he could tell.

"No Jaklin I was never mad at you to start with, I was mad at myself for not looking for you and not doing a once over of the car like I always do." Jak frowned and gently squeezed Jaklin.

"You could have died, I was so scared, I love you so much and I nor any of the eco beings with me would be able to handle the pain of losing you like that" he said to her he was starting to lose control of his emotions, it was rare that that happened but it did. Jaklin was fighting just as hard as Jak was to keep from crying, though she was losing that battle she was to little to really control what her body did.

She lost control of the chalk piece and it fell to the floor. Jak sat down still holing Jaklin, he caved into the need to cry. That is what they did they sat there and cried for what seemed like forever finally Jak was able to get himself under control. Jak pulled Jaklin back to make sure that she was ok and still breathing. She was she had fallen asleep some time ago.

Jak could only sit there and watch her sleep while he cradled her close to him. When people told him she was going to be like him he had thought that she wouldn't be just like him but it was turning out that she was fallowing in his footstep pretty well. The sudden noise of the chalk on the board startled him.

'I don't fallow in your footsteps, I walk beside them so that I can see what you have done and learn from them. One day when I'm old enough and strong enough I'll be able to walk beside you, if I fallowed in your footstep I would have to walk behind you and not next to you, its pretty hard to talk to people who are behind you and I wouldn't be able to help you save the world when my time comes to start helping you do that. One day we'll do it together.' the chalk was placed with the rest of the chalk. Jak couldn't help but smile even though there were tears streaming down his face.

Jak laid Jaklin on the couch and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down what it was that she had said. He would add this to the scrap book that he started keeping shortly after he had gotten Jaklin to mark all of her achievements in life. Jak picked Jaklin back up and when to their room.

Jak laid Jaklin on her spot of the bed and pulled out the scrap book that had so many things in it, it would have made Tess proud. Everything that she had done was in there even taking on the metal head and the race car. This was one more thing for him to brag about to Daxter when he got back. Stretching Jak thought that it would be a good idea to lay down.

Though Jaklin was asleep right now she had gone to bed without eating anything and would wake up some time during the night so she could eat. Jak laid down and fell asleep watching her sleep. The scrap book hidden back in its spot that only he knew were it was. He was unaware of a pissed of G.T. Blitz who had come to interview the "rookies" and show the world what the did on their time off.


	13. Chapter 13 Hero Training Begin!

Thank you again for the reviews! Jaklin gives lots of kisses.

Chapter 13- Heroes in Training begin!

Jak and Jaklin spent a few more days by themselves. Being a smart man Jak had gone out and bought a dry erase board for Jaklin so that he could keep it in his room so they could talk. It was hard to get used to at fist but he soon started to talk to her like she was an adult. Often times he would be chide by Keira telling him that she was to young to understand what it was that he meant. Three days before the next race Daxter woke Jak earlier than usual.

"Hey buddy wake up," Daxter said in ha hushed tone.

"Dax, what the hell?" Jak asked slightly irritated that he was being woken up at seven in the morning.

"Come on lets spend the day together, just you, me, and the girls. We could get a head start on teaching them how to be heroes," Daxter said with a laugh. Jak sighed and got up, there was only two reason why he was doing this now; a) Tess was still asleep and B) the two of them hand spent any time together with just them and the girls.

Jak gently picked up Jaklin and changed her then put some clothes on her. A loud noise startled Jaklin as they walked out side to the car, she was still half asleep but could hear her dad and uncle Daxter talking about something. She was greatly irritated by the noise and chatter of her father and Uncle. Why was her dad even up right now? Ah, Uncle Daxter must have forced him to get up.

("Hey your awake!") cried out Dez in her mothers normal morning cheer. Man how Jaklin hated morning people, Tess was ok because she was a grown up. Dez on the other hand was something different all together.

("Dez I really want to kill you right now,") Jaklin growled lightly at her as she glared at her. Daxter looked down at Jaklin and laughed. Jak looked at Daxter with the same look on his face. Dez wiggled in Daxter's arms laughing her little tail off.

Jak was ever so NOT the morning person just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Jak loaded up Jaklin in the car seat and Daxter put Dez in a special car seat that Jak had some how managed to create.

("What do you think we are going to do to day?") asked Dez excitedly.

("I hope its something fun, other wise I'm going back to bed. I wasn't ready to get up yet,") Jaklin said yawning loudly.

("I'm sure it will be, I heard all the stories my daddy tells me what they did together maybe something cool will happen!") Dez babbled on. All Jaklin could do is roll her eyes at Dez and look to see if her dad was looking at her to see if she could figure out what was going on. Annoyingly for Jaklin he wasn't looking at her and it was getting on her nerves. Why couldn't Jak just tell them what it was that they were going to do to day?

("Dez you know as well as I do that your dad talks out of his ass about some of the things that he does,") Jaklin said in irritation. Dez just huffed at her and started to listen to what the adult men were talking about.

They had gone all the way back to Haven City for some reason and Jaklin couldn't put her finger on it. Once the car stopped and Jak opened the door Jaklin groaned inwardly. They were some were where there was a lot of noise, Jaklin pus early morning plus loud noise equals disaster waiting to happen. Jaklin glared at Jak as he pulled her out of her car seat. A small voice nudged in the back of Jaklin's mind telling her that their dad had to be kidding about this.

Jaklin let off several pulses of dark eco at her dad to let him know just how she felt about it. Jak bit his lip as he walked threw the bazaar to get to something to eat. He knew Jaklin wasn't happy and he swore that if Jaklin went dark he was going to punt Daxter in a vat of something unsavory.

The four of them got some breakfast, Jak hoping that food would help Jaklin's mood a bit. Jak loved his daughter but he didn't love the dark eco that she kept zapping him with, it felt funny it didn't hurt like the dark eco he was used to. Jak gave Jaklin a few pieces of fruit to see if she would eat yet, he really hoped she did.

Sadly she didn't and Jak had an idea, Daxter had said that he wanted to start the girls on "hero training" so that is what they would do. Jaklin was smart enough to start eco training any ways he didn't know what he was going to start teaching her but he would start with a less powerful eco like dark.

_**'may I suggest green or blue?'**_ asked his light side to make sure that dark didn't have any objections. Jak thought about it for a minute, the first eco he could ever remember coming into contact with was green eco so maybe he would start her out with that. Jak got up and put the fruit in a bag and got Daxter and Dez to go.

"where are we going?" asked Daxter.

"to the desert you said you wanted to train them so that is what we are going to do." Jak said. Jaklin smirked at this though no one saw it, she had been waiting for this. She wanted to know every thing that daddy knew. Jak could feel that Jaklin's mood had improved a little but he couldn't figure out why.

Jak drove to the naught ottsel and parked in the back and walked to the transport not far from there, it didn't take long for Jak to get the guys to take him where he wanted them to go. Forty minuets later they landed in the hot dry desert. Jak smiled he really did like it here. Maybe a little later on he would take Jaklin to go see Damas' grave.

Jak walked into Spargus and was greeted by many people. The people here knew who he was and most looked up to him as their new leader after his father died. Jak had made sure to tell the others that Sig was in charge of the place he was no leader. Many people told him that one day he would be and they would be waiting for him.

Jak walked to the palace but noticed that Sig was gone. That was ok though because he wasn't looking for Sig he was looking for Seem. It didn't take him long to find the monk he was looking for. Seem was busy praying so Jak sat back and waited for the monks to get done. It was only a few minutes and they had finished one of the younger monks pointed out Jak to seem and they walked over.

"what can I help you with great hero?" asked seem eyeing Jaklin.

"I'd like to know how you train people in eco." Jak asked unsure of how to ask his question. Seem seemed interested and nodded towards and area that was more quiet. Jak fallowed, hoping that this would go right. He remembered Samos teaching him how to do something's with green eco but he hadn't practiced it in a long time he wandered if he could still do it.

"I suppose you have a reason for asking me?" seem asked as soon as the door was shut.

"yes I want to train my daughter," he said, seem knowing the family history of the house of Mar looked at Jaklin.

"and this is her?" seem asked again.

"yes" Jak said holding her up so that seem could see her. Seem's eyes widened when he noticed something about her.

"so that is why there are no girls allowed in the house of Mar" seem trailed off.

"what do you mean I remember Kas saying something about it but he really didn't go into detail about the forbidden eco." Jak said kind of confused as to what seem had seen.

"white eco, is the forbidden eco, you have touched it yourself but it didn't manifest like it should have because of the dark eco, though perhaps in time you will get that ability back with the help of your child." seem said still looking at Jaklin.

"her name is Jaklin by the way but how do I teach her how to use eco." Jak asked again.

"you would have to wait until she is five in order for her to understand what it is that you are teaching her I don't think and mere nine and a half month old baby is going to know what is going on." seem said, Jaklin scrunched up her nose and produced a small amount of green eco in front of her and moved it around then made it disappear and replaced it with some blue eco. Seem could only raise his eyebrow.

"well it looks like she already knows how to do it so the only real thing you would need to teach her is control over whatever type of eco she is practicing with." seem said. Jak nodded his head and thanked seem.

Jak and Daxter spent an two hours teaching the girls how to do some basic things. Jaklin was throwing small balls of green eco at Dez by the end of it and the had the basic know how of the morph gun. Jak promised Jaklin when she was three he would start to teach her how to use it. Dez was able to blink to almost every location that her father went in rapid secession. Jak looked at Daxter after they had stopped for the day.

"Hey could you give me a moment with Jaklin alone?" Jak asked, Daxter looked at him for a moment then understood what it was that he wanted to do. Daxter hopped off of Jak's shoulder and landed on the ground with Dez in his arms.

"Don't take to long buddy, Tess is already going to have my ass when we get back." Daxter said. Suddenly Jaklin got a funny idea.

("Hey Dez?") Jaklin called to Dez.

("Yeah?") she asked

("I dare you to say ass out loud,") Jaklin said with a smirk on her face. Dez was in a tough spot she wanted to but she didn't want to get into trouble.

("I don't want to get into trouble,") Dez said.

("You're a baby they are going to think that it is cute and ask you not to say it again then your daddy will get in trouble by your mommy and it will be funny!") Jaklin squealed.

"Dax this was your idea so if Tess chews your ass out your on your own," Jak said

"Ass!" squeaked Dez making both of the guys look at her. Jak tried hard not to laugh and Daxter hand a look of amusement and horror on his face. Dez couldn't help but laugh herself at the looks on the guys faces. Jaklin not wanting to be left out needed to do Dez one up. Lucky for her Kleiver walked right in.

"Fat ass!" Jaklin screamed and pointed at Kleiver who just growled at her and made her think he was going to eat her. Jak had dropped Jaklin on the ground he was laughing so hard. Daxter had fallen into one of the water springs and Dez was sitting in front of Jaklin with her arms wide open.

"Fat ass no eat!" she yelled at him.

"Can it ya runt! Ya think this is funny aye? We'll see who's laugin in the end" he said and stormed off. Jak was laughing so hard that he couldn't breath he couldn't believe that Jaklin said that or that Dez said the same thing. It took a good ten minutes for them to stop laughing finally Jak picked up Jaklin.

"We'll be back in a bit." Jak called behind him. Jak walked out side and to the car garage he looked around to make sure that Kleiver wasn't any where in sight and jumped into the dune buggy. Jaklin thought the little car was funny looking.

" Me, me!" Jaklin said as she tried to reach for the wheel of the little vehicle, this made Jak laugh again but buckled her in the seat, Sig had said that the raiders attacking people had died down a lot after the dark makers. Jak drove to the spot that Sig had shown him where the family burial grounds were. He had only seen the outside, he had never gone inside.

Jak unbuckled Jaklin and picked her up and carried her into the area. Jak took in a deep breath and walked in to the tomb area. Jak's skin prickled the further in he went. Jaklin was looking around the darkly lit area soon they came to a very large room that had statues in small alcoves. Jak walked up to the first one and read the plaque out loud.

"Mar Eversong, founder of the house of Mar and many other things that I'm not going to read off right now." he said after a bit he walked up to Damas' statue.

"Damas T. Eversong, founder of Spargus City. The wasteland king." Jak couldn't keep reading as the memories of that day came back to him. Jaklin didn't know what to do she didn't understand why they were here. Jaklin wiggled a little but Jak just held on to her. He walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Daddy?" she asked him, she was unable to project to his mind what she wanted to say due to the poison and she didn't have the knowledge of how to say a lot of the words yet. Jak looked at her and could only tell that she was confused about something. Though he didn't know what he felt that he should at least explain this to her now he knew she was smart enough.

"That statue was made for my dad when he died," Jak said pointing to the statue. Jaklin understood now, Jak's distress came from sadness. This knew knowledge made Jaklin frown as she looked at it. It wasn't fair to her she didn't get to meet him.

"I just wish I had had the time to know him," Jak muttered under his breath. Jaklin wanted to cry but she didn't she could see that her daddy wanted to cry but he wouldn't because of her so she wouldn't cry for him. Jak looked at Jaklin in a small amount of wander there was something in her eyes.

"Why is it that the dark eco you have feels different then what I'm used to." Jak asked her.

("Because its not hate filled, it has a purpose other than causing harm.") she babbled to him even though she knew he couldn't understand her. Jaklin wiggled onto the floor and did something amazing. She made a small ball of white eco for Jak to see. Jak wasn't sure if it was safe to touch or not but he did any ways.

That is what answered his question, she was born with the darkness and had no reason to hate it and that is what made it different then his. Jak watched as Jaklin crawled over to Damas grave and infused the statue with white eco. Jak was awe struck at what she did. Jaklin toddled back over to him and grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the statue.

The next thing that happened is Jaklin forced Jak to touch the still glowing statue. All of the other colors of eco that his body held sparked out and accented the statue. Jak sat on his knees looking up at the statue. There was nothing he could say all he could do was sit there and cry. It was the first time in a long time that he cried.

He cried for everything that had happened to him, he cried for the fact that he lost his father, for not being there the day Jaklin was born. He cried for the darkness and the light, for his friends and their families. Jaklin sat there and waited for him, she knew this is what he really needed she crawled up into his lap and hugged him.

It took about twenty minutes after that for Jak to regain his composure, by that time Jaklin was asleep. Jak got up and headed for home he knew that Tess was going to kill the both of them for being out so late and not letting her know that Daxter was taking Dez with him. If Jak had known what to look for when he left he would have seen the first Mar and Damas standing there watching him, smiling.

"She's going to be a hand full when she is older," said Damas to Mar.

"I do hope this world is ready for her," Mar said laughing and both of them vanished.


	14. Chapter 14 The Cut

Chapter 14- The Cut

Kendra woke up in a foul mood and wanted nothing more to make trouble for Jaklin. She didn't know what it was that she was going to do until she saw her that morning. The perfect plan came into her head, all she needed was a pair of scissors and a trap for Jaklin that she wouldn't be able to get out of or knock her out and do it. Jaklin would never see this one coming.

Jaklin was sitting in Tess' lap getting her hair brushed. It was really long and every time Jak would say something about getting it cut Jaklin would cry, so for the whole time Jak has had Jaklin she has never had her hair cut. Tess finished Jaklin's hair with a braid and a purple hair tie.

Jak finally came into the room after taking a two and a half hour shower. There were some things that he had needed to think about and had lost track of time. He smiled at Jaklin as he watched her help Dez onto her shoulder and toddle around trying to find something to get into. Jak just prayed that Jaklin would stay out of trouble for this race. Jak walked over and picked her and Dez up.

"Will you two promise me that you'll stay out of trouble?" Jak said looking Jaklin in the eye. Jaklin giggled at him and gave him the I'm cute and don't get into trouble look. Jak had to roll his eyes. He felt threw the eco that she had said that she would try but couldn't promise anything.

Jak put Jaklin back on the floor and let her go. He watched her for a minute, he didn't want to watch her go but he knew one day that he would have to let her go. He sighed sadly and got ready to go to the next race. Jak really didn't want to go, but there was no choice in it. Daxter jumped onto Jak's shoulder as they walked out of the room, Jaklin was watching and was determined to find out what was going on even if that meant leavening the rooms that they were given.

"What track are we racing on this time?" asked Daxter.

"The Dethdrome," Jak said to him.

"That doesn't sound very fun," came Daxter.

Jak pulled the car up into the pit area and he and Daxter started to do a few last minute repairs and tweaking to their car before the race. Kendra was setting the trap that she was going to get Jaklin with. Kendra laughed evilly as she thought about what was going to happen. Maybe she could even get rid of her some how.

Jak and Daxter were just finishing up making small repairs on the car when G.T. came walking up with his little floating camera thing. He had his usual grin on his face, Daxter often said it reminded him of a corckadog looking at fresh meat. Daxter sneered and went back to work on the car hoping that he would just pass them up, they weren't that lucky.

"Oh no! here comes ol' tin grin himself." Daxter sneered to Jak who shared his feelings on the guy. Something about him just didn't rub him right. Jak watched him carefully as he walked up to him and looked at their car.

"You newbies are finally going to see what I've been talking about all along... What makes this the most watched sport in the world... ultimate speed and complete danger. I hope you didn't eat break- fast this morning, or you'll find it all over your suit later. Ha, ha, ha, haaa…" G.T said to them as he finally got to them, his cheep grin keeping Jak on edge.

"We're not afraid, right Jak? ... Right, Jak? HEY! Say some hero stuff!" Daxter said as he hit Jak in the head with his tail. Jak just glared at him, he didn't feel like talking and he could feel that something was going to happen. G.T.'s little camera floated around the area for a moment while he talked.

"Welcome to one of the fastest tracks in the world. This is the Dethdrome." he announced to the two as if it was something spectacular. Then the camera came back to Blitz.

"Many people have died on those lanes chasing a sad dream. Make the crowd scream for me! Good luck, you'll need it... more than I need ratings." Blitz said to Jak and Daxter as he walked off letting the racers get ready to race.

Meanwhile Jaklin had managed to get out of the living quarters and wander down the hall, she knew that Kendra had gone with Keira to the garage. Though that didn't mean that she didn't have some sneaky little thing planned . In all honestly she was trying to find Dez. Jaklin had looked every where for her but just couldn't find her. So Jaklin resorted to using eco to find her.

Jaklin came to a garage that wasn't the one her dad and the others used. This one was different there were men in the room that she didn't recognize. The three guys were talking to a man in a red coat. He had something in his mouth that made smoke and smelled funny.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked one of the guys to the man in red. Red, as Jaklin had dubbed him, looked as though he wanted to punch the guy.

Of course I'm sure, there aren't very many good racers out there any more and Jak looks like he is going to win the whole thing, and Mizo wouldn't like that would he?" said red. The others were silent for a while then one at a time they left. After they left Jaklin came out of her hiding spot and looked around. There were a lot of things that she had never seen before.

Jaklin knew better than to touch any thing though it could get her killed. Jaklin started looking around the room a little more. that's when she noticed Dez's favorite toy all torn up. Jaklin gasped in surprise and picked it up, she was sure that Tess could fix it. She just needed to find Dez and get back before any one knew they were missing.

Something caught Jaklin's ear, she wasn't sure what it was but she needed to find out what it was or it was going to bug her. She rounded the corner and saw Dez all tied up and gagged. Jaklin tipped her head and looked at her funny.

("Why are you all tied up like that?") Jaklin asked, Dez unable to answer just gave her a look that said its not like she intended to wake up tied up to a small pipe. Jaklin rolled her eyes at Dez.

("Give me a minute I'll get you down.") Jaklin said to her as she walked over. Dez's eyes widen and Jaklin had a bad feeling about what was going to happen.

Kendra laughed evilly as she jumped from a box that was behind Jaklin and hit her on the head with one of her mothers tools. The only thing Jaklin saw was black, Dez started crying when she saw what happened to her friend. Kendra pulled out a pair of scissors and Dez started to scream even though no one could hear her.

Jak was entering the final lap when his vision darkened and swam causing him to swerve, Daxter knew something was wrong right away. Jak was dizzy and felt like he wanted too throw up. The more he thought about it the more he realized that it wasn't he who was feeling that way it was Jaklin. He began to panic. Tess was also panicking she couldn't find the girls again and was hoping that they hadn't gotten into the car again.

Kendra took Jaklin's braid and cut it off as she laughed. She then left the scissors, Dez, and Jaklin where they were and took Jaklin's braid and laid it right in front of the living area. In his state of panic Jak floored his car to the finish line and didn't wait for the other he left Daxter to collect their money and told him to get a ride with the others.

Dez finally got free though it cost her a lot of her fur and crawled over to Jaklin. There was a small amount of blood on the back of Jaklin's shirt from where she had been hit on the head. Now that she was able to cry out loud that is what Dez started to do. Unfortunately she attracted some unwanted attention. One of the guys from eailre had come back.

"Well, well what do we have here?" asked the guy as he reached down and picked up Jaklin by her ankle, Jaklin wasn't able to keep her eyes open for very long. Jak made it back to the garage and stumbled out of the car Keira was looking at him in worry.

"Jak are you ok?" she aked him.

"Jaklin where is Jaklin?" he said in a panicked voice.

"I don't knew you'd have to ask Tess, Kendra and I have been here the whole time," Keira said truthfully if only she knew what her on child was up too. Jak stumbled out of the room and headed back to the living area. There in the door way he found something that scared the living shit out of him. He knew without any shadow of question that it was Jaklin's hair, Tess had braided it this morning.

Jak was now fully panicking and didn't know what to do. His breath quickened as he leaned in the door way. Did some one kidnap her? Was it this Mizo who did it? There was no letter of ransom but that could come later. Was Dez with Jaklin now or was she with Tess? Terrible thoughts started to peek in his mind. Tess came flying around the corner and saw Jak.

"Oh my god Jak are you ok?" she asked.

"No Jaklin where is she?" Jak asked desperately. Tess looked at Jak with a sad look on her face.

"I haven't seen them since you guys left I did find this though in the hall way." Tess said as she held up Dez's favorite toy torn to pieces. Jak held out Jaklin's braid to Tess with a look of utter fear. Where were the babies at? That is all Jak could think of for the moment, he sank to his knees with tears streaming down his face. A sharp high pitched scream was hear from down the hall.

"Dez!" Tess gasped jumping onto Jak's shoulder, Jak took off running down the hall and to the garage that the scream originated from. Jak didn't waist anytime barging into the room. The only thing Jak saw was a semiconscious Jaklin being held up by the leg of an unknown man. Dez was on the floor biting the mans leg.

Jak lost it then, there was nothing holding him back. In one savage snarl Jak went dark and charged the man who was holding the most precious thing in his life. Some how the man side stepped him and dropped Jaklin on the floor. Dark was torn, kill the man who must have hurt his child or make sure she was ok.

Without further thought dark was next to Jaklin in a heartbeat. Jak was back in control in a mere seconds. Gently he reached down and picked her up and looked her over. Dez made a squeaking noise and got his attention. When Jak looked up he noticed something a tool that Keira used when he got up with Jaklin still in his arms and looked at it, it had her name on it.

Dez also pointed out the place where she had been tied up. Jak frowned but why would Kendra want to do this to her? Jak picked up the tool and walked back to Keira's garage. Keira was busy looking for one of her tools she knew that she had let Kendra play with it but where did she put it. She noticed Jak with something in his hand.

"Where did you find that?" she asked holding her hand out for Jak to give it back to her.

"Give me a good reason I should give this back to you or have you not noticed that this tool of yours has Jaklin's blood on it." Jak said looking Keira with anger. Keira was caught off guard by the accusation.

"How do you know its her blood Jak and why would I hit her with it?" Keira said slightly angered by what Jak was saying. Jaklin made a noise as she came to. Her head was spinning and her head was light and it hurt. She could hear her dad and Keira talking.

"How did you get her hair cut anyways, I thought she wouldn't let anyone get near her with the possibility to cut her hair." Keira said looking at Jaklin's short hair. that's when Jaklin noticed the braid of hair in Jak's hand and started to cry. She hurt all over and wanted to go to bed but she was more upset about her hair being cut than anything.

Jak's eyes flashed black at her for a moment and Keira took the tool out of Jak's hand and walked away with it into another room. Tess walked up and noticed Jaklin crying and figured it was about her hair. Jak squatted down for a moment as a small dizzy spell came over him. Kendra managed to sneak back into the garage. Jaklin slipped onto the floor and tried to get away from Jak.

Tess walked up to Jaklin and looked at her, all Jaklin could do was whimper at Tess as if she was asking her why her hair was short. Tess smiled at her and ran her fingers threw it. Tess knew just what to say to her to make her forget that her hair used to be long. Tess couldn't help but smile as the plan came into her mind.

"Jakie look at your hair!" Tess exclaimed making Jaklin start to cry again. Jak looked at Tess in dismay.

"Tess please," Jak wasn't able to finish what he was going to say because Tess held her hand up. She knew what she was doing.

"You got a hair cut just like your daddy, it's a little longer than his but it looks just like it" Tess said happily to Jaklin. At that very moment Jaklin stopped crying and looked at Jak who was still squatting next to the car. Jak looked over at her and noticed that she was thinking about it.

("Short hair like daddy?") she babbled, then she smiled and squealed happily. Jak sighed with relief that she wasn't upset any more. Tess smiled and took Dez back to the living area. Daxter showed up not long after that asking what had happened. Jaklin was looking at the car on the other side when Kendra made her presents known.

("So how do you like your short hair?") she teased her. Jaklin didn't say anything.

("You look like a little boy now") she said laughing, how ever she didn't get the response that she wanted from Jaklin.

("Its ok that I look like a boy it just makes me look more like my daddy!") she said happily. Jak didn't know that Kendra was even in the room when some one in a red coat came into the room. Jak recognized him as the guy who had thrown the butterfly knife at Daxter in the bar.

"Next time you and your thugs want a fight, maybe you should pick on someone your own size." Jak said with venom in his voice.

"My, my, I finally get to meet the great racer, Jak." he said with sarcasm. Jak narrowed his eyes.

"And…" Daxter said to him.

"And what?" he asked Daxter looking a little confused.

"What about me?" Daxter asked suddenly not wanting to be forgotten.

"Oh yes, your that loudmouth storyteller from the bar. But Jak… Jak, Jak, Jak. Your reputation precedes you. Oh, but I'm forgetting my manners. My name is Razer. Maybe you've heard of me? I work for Mizo. Eventually every one dose." he said amused at the way things were going.

"I'm from out of town." Jak said. Kendra was standing there looking at Jaklin wandering what was going to happen next. Jaklin wouldn't fall for something twice she was to smart for it. Kendra remembered something about Jak that may be true for Jaklin. They could never turn down a race or a bet.

("I bet you couldn't beat me in a race on a zoomer.") Kendra said to Jaklin. This statement made Jaklin raise her eyebrow. Now she decided to drop the baby act.

("A zoomer, get real. As tall as I am I wouldn't be able to get on one but you couldn't beat me with your eyes closed. You have to use a weapon to get me down") Jaklin said to Kendra.

"Yes, you are, aren't you? And you're showing up my boys on the track out there. don't make me put on my goggles and show you how its done. You wouldn't live long enough to see me cross the finish line." Razer said to Jak.

("My mom has been making some mini zoomer prototypes for me and my brother we could use those in a race around this building. That is if your not scared. If you lose… Dez has to hang out with me for three weeks. If I lose… you can keep my prototype mini zoomer. What do you say or are you scared I'm gonna show you up?") Kendra said.

"I'm ready whenever you are,"

("I'm ready whenever you are.") Jak and Jaklin said at the exact same time. Kendra smiled evilly she knew that she would win.

"Ok, I'm sure well match up soon enough. The race of the century, eh? In the meantime, watch your back. I've heard someone arranged a few surprises this time out." Razer left laughing. Kendra had already left, when Jak turned around and picked up Jaklin and walked back to the living room. Jak healed the back of Jaklin's head and it only took a few minutes before she passed out in his arms. She could only hope that Dez wasnt going to get mad at her for making a bet like that with her in it and not knowing about it. Jaklin knew that she could win the race. For now she would just rest her head hurt and she just wanted daddy to snuggle with her.

Jak sat on his bed looking at a sleeping Jaklin and prayed to every god there was that she would be protected from any harm that would come to her. Jak knew that if something bad like this ever happened again that he wold lose his mind. Jaklin was everything to him, he would not be able to stand losing her in any way shape or form.

Jalin would like to thank every one who reviewed the last few chapters. She would also like to thank NaruXHinaSamXFred for the awesome pic of Jak and Jaklin on :).

("THANK YOU!") Jaklin waves at every one.

"there would have been cookies this time to but some one ate them all." Jak looks at Jaklin, who gives the innocent look.

("I didn't do it!") Jaklin said even though there are cookie crumbs on her shirt.


	15. Chapter 15 Colorful Races

Chapter 15- Colorful Racing

Daxter had been complaining for the past few days about the fact that they hadn't had any good food for a long time. Tess was to busy with the Naught Ottsel to cook for them so most of the time the only ones that ate were the kids. The only problem was is that the only place to get any decent food was at the bloody hook. Jak and Daxter were in the middle of arguing about weather or not they should go when Keira walking in with a small Pink colored Monkaw on her shoulder.

"This is Pat, I'm watching her for Pecker for a few hours while he dose something." she said to every one in the room. Daxter could only roll his eyes and watch as she placed her with the rest of the kids. Then the argument continued about going to the bloody hook to eat.

("who are you?") asked Jaklin.

("what are you?") asked Dez laughing.

("my name is pat and I am a Monkaw like my dad.") she said proudly with her feathered chest puffed up. Dez could not help but laugh, she remembered seeing that bird thing that her daddy had fought with. Jaklin knew that Dez was going to start saying things that she shouldn't so she gave her a warning glance.

("fine fine I wont say anything") Dez said to Jaklin knowing the look she was giving her but Jaklin knew better. She would just have to sit back and watch her. Jaklin then realized something and smiled evilly as Kendra came over to gloat. Once Kendra got to were Jaklin and Dez where Jaklin gave her and evil smile.

("so are you ready to get your ass kicked?") she asked with a smug smile on her face.

("you for get that my daddy is Jak, the best damn driver in the whole world!") Jaklin said with pride. This made Kendra sneer at her and looked at Pat. She didn't say anything knowing that the little Monkaw could be of some use to her in the future it would be best not to get on her bad side or make a bad impression.

("though I do have an idea, since Pat here is a neutral person we could have her be the judge of the race.") Jaklin said not wanting Kendra to cheat some how. Kendra thought about it for a while.

("that would be a good idea so I know that you wont cheat, and when I win Dez will have no choice but to hang out with me for three weeks.") Kendra said as she walked away from the three. The thing was Jaklin "kind of" forgot to tell Dez about what was betted on in the race.

("YOU BET ON ME?") Dez screamed making Jaklin flinch. Daxter and Jak's attention was brought to the girls. It was the first time that they had actually yelled at each other.

("what was I supposed to do? I don't have anything worth betting on for her.") Jaklin said as she tried to explain to Dez what had happened.

("you still bet on me! How do we know that Pat doesn't already work for Kendra and for that matter how do we know if she hasn't sabotaged the zoomer you'll be riding?") Dez yelled at her. Dez knew that racing was in her blood. He dad and Jak had won first in every race so far, but she knew that Kendra had the ability to get to those mini zoomer before Jaklin even had a chance to look at them.

Jak and Daxter looked at each other in worry, maybe it was time for them to separate the two girls for a time to see if they couldn't cool down. Jak walked over and suddenly picked up Jaklin, Jak knew that Daxter wouldn't take Pat so he took he as well. Daxter picked up Dez who had started to cry. She just blew the last time that she may see Jaklin in three weeks.

("what was with that furry one?") asked Pat.

("your dad and hers fight all the time and your new and Kendra and I kind of forced you into this and not to mention you came in with Kendra's mother Keira.") Jaklin explained to her. Pat nodded her head with the new information.

("I don't see why I haven't done anything to her.") pat said sadly.

("don't worry about it, she'll come around to you just be nice to her and shell warm up to you, though I should quit talking to you now so that Kendra doesn't think that I am trying to sway you to my side of the race.") Jaklin said sourly.

("you could try but like you said I am neutral and I think that lady, Keira you said, is here to get me so ill more then likely spend the rest of the time with that Kendra girl.") pat said not sure if she was going to like what was going on or not. Jaklin just shrugged and started looking at her dad.

Keira took pat to play with the twin and Jak turned to look at Jaklin. He noticed that she was really upset about something and he needed to know what it was. He couldn't lose a race, peoples lives were on the line. He knelt down in front of the bed and looked Jaklin in the eyes.

"what's going on?" he asked her as he pulled off her pj's. Jaklin just sighed and looked away from him. He knew right away that she wasn't going to tell him anything, Jak frowned he would get it out of her if he had to resort to some drastic measures. Jak changed her diaper and put some blue jeans and a purple shirt on her. The whole time Jaklin didn't look at him, what ever was going on was big in a baby sort of way.

"Jaklin Mara, you WILL tell me what is going on I know for a fact that you and Dez do not fight, and if you were to fight it would be over something big now spit it out." Jak demanded her. Jaklin looked at him for a moment as if her were thinking about something or some way to tell him. Sighing she looked at the dry erase board.

'its nothing' she wrote on the board.

"bullshit its nothing, now talk or your going to stay in this room all day." Jak threatened her. The marker she was using jerked as if what he had said pissed her off.

'why so you can try and stop me? I'll tell you part of it but I'm not going to tell you the whole thing.' Jaklin snapped at him. Jak scrunched up his nose at that, he would get the whole story one way or another.

"start talking," Jak said.

'Kendra forced me into a bet.' Jaklin wrote and that was all she wrote. Jak sighed, how much more like him could she be? What was this be about and … wait she was fighting with Dez which means that she had to bet her friendship with Dez or something like that.

"you bet something with Dez, right?" Jak asked, the jerk of the marker told him that he was right. He sighed he had done the same thing with Daxter when he bet him against Kleiver. Jak bit his lip he needed to know what he bet was about.

"what's the bet?" Jak asked Jaklin but the only answer that he got was the marker cap clicking back onto the marker. He took that as a I'm not telling you any more than what I told you. Jak gave a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers threw his hair. Great not only dose he need to worry about racing but he needs to worry about what Jaklin is getting herself into.

Jak picked Jaklin up and walked back out to the living area. It had been decided that he and Daxter would take the girls to the Bloody Hook and have lunch, then come back and get to racing. Daxter looked at Jak wanting to know what it was that he found out but all he did was shake his head. Dez looked really sad and Jaklin wouldn't look at her. Jak and Daxter left with the girls and managed to get a good table and some food when the Blitz Pre race show came on.

"Welcome back to the G.T. Blitz show. Sadly, the network has decided in their infinitesimally small wisdom to add a co-host to my show. Humph... I can't imagine anyone outshining yours truly, but alas, please give a lukewarm welcome to my new "color" commentator as it were... Mr... eh... Pecker?" he said snidely. The red feather Monkaw popped onto the TV suddenly making Daxter growl.

"Thank you G.T. and hello to all you peoples out there watching. I'd like to thank the network for choosing me to save this anemic little show." Pecker said poking fun at Blitz.

"HA! Ha... ha... Yes, well, welcome aboard... Pecker." Blitz said as he thought about how unlucky he was at this moment. Daxter was so pissed off that he threw his cup onto the ground.

"That's it! Who's his agent? Pecker always gets the sweet gigs in these adventures." Daxter yelled at the TV. All Jak could do was put his hand over his face and slam his hand on Daxter's tail making him remember that Dez was with him and was watching him. Lest he forget what happened the night Dez said ass to her mother. They quietly went back to watching the TV.

"My first network assignment has been to investigate the rumored "super bet" on this year's big championship race. Sources say a high level underworld crime connection is involved. But sadly my sources won't return calls, and are now missing and are probably dead! But Pecker is not so easily swayed. I will uncover the truth and report my findings right here on the our show, G.T.." Pecker said with an odd smile on his face making Blitz shudder inwards.

"Of course you will. And let me just say it's gonna be SO great working with you." Blitz said with false enthusiasm.

"You to Blitz-man." Pecker said to him happily.

" Why you little bird shi…" Blitz said as he reached out and grabbed Pecker by the neck with his hands to choke the bird. Pecker cried out and the screen changed to the colored strips of the channel going threw technical difficulties. All Jak could do was shake his head, he knew that Pecker was a good source for information.

As soon as Daxter had finished his food Jak paid and they left back to the garage that they were staying in. Jak put Jaklin on the floor away from most every one so that he could say something privet to her before he left. Jak knew that Jaklin wasn't going to tell him what it was that she had to do with the bet, and he couldn't stop her.

"Jaklin I know that I cant stop you in what ever it is that you are doing, but please be careful, some things that happen to you affect me too and daddy needs to win those races." Jak said to her she looked at him.

"I pr…..m….s" she said and Jak knew what she was saying. She was promising him that she would at least try to be careful in what ever it was that she was doing. Jak bit his lip he had wanted to wait to give it to her but now may be a good time to give it to her. He reached under his shirt and pulled out the Seal of Mar and put it around her neck surprising her.

"Just remember that you are the first daughter of the House of Mar," Jak said to her he picked her up and hugged her and kissed her. He didn't know why but it felt like he was never going to see her again after this day. He shook his head and to get rid of that thought. Jak put Jaklin down and walked out of the room only pausing momentarily to look back and Jaklin who was watching him go. She smiled at him and waved knowing that he would be back in a few short hours.

Once all of the adults were away Kendra walked over to Jaklin. She had a smug grin on her face. Jaklin set herself to serious mode and stood up strait. In the last few weeks Jaklin had grown a lot, she was almost one and already a little taller then Kendra who had just turned two not long ago.

Jaklin fallowed Kendra to the area that they were going to use as a race track. There was the starting line with the two zoomers. Kendra got on to hers and Jaklin got on to the other zoomer just as Jak got back into his car at the starting line. Jaklin now wished that she had her dads goggles. It would be nice to keep the wind out of her eyes so that she could see better.

The light was red and the racers exchanged threats to each other. Jak and Jaklin were the only two that didn't say anything. Jaklin's heart started to race and the beep sound told her that the light was about ready to change colors. The light turned yellow and Jaklin and Jak got ready. The link to Jaklin may have been slightly damaged but she could still use it, Jak in a very smart move put all of his racing experience up front in his mind, he didn't know that Jaklin was using them.

Green light, both cars and zoomers took off from the starting line. Jaklin could already tell that this zoomer wasn't as taken care of and maintained as the one Kendra was on. Dez watched from the sided to afraid to hop onto Jaklin's shoulder. She felt bad about it now she could have helped Jaklin in some way.

Jak got slightly confused when things about zoomers started coming up more. He started to think that something was wrong with his head. Jaklin struggled with the first three laps of the track. The zoomer she had was hard to manipulate to do what she wanted it to do.

On the first lap she almost crashed into the wall, and Jak almost drove off of a cliff. Both had been scared soon Jak needed to force the zoomer racing out of his mind all together but it seemed that it wouldn't go away and it was making it hard for him to drive the car. Daxter was half tempted to ask him what was wrong he had an idea that it had something to do with Jaklin.

On the second lap Kendra threw out a surprise. She left a small cluster of dark eco out on the track for Jaklin to pick up. Jaklin had never absorbed straight eco on her own she had always either made it herself in her body or siphoned if off of Jak. The moment it hit her system she started having problems seeing what it was that she was doing. Jak knew that something was wrong with Jaklin as he was also having problems seeing. Jak then began to understand why now his dark side was acting up, then he knew Jaklin had absorbed some dark eco. What the hell was she doing?

On the third lap, Jaklin's zoomer was starting to lose power, and she didn't know what to do her dad never had a memory like that and she couldn't access most of the ones about zoomers because he had suppressed most of them from her. Jak was trying hard to suppress the zoomer racing memories. He didn't know why they were coming up… unless but that would be stupid of him to think because Jaklin was to small to be on a zoomer.

Jaklin had entered the last lap as Jak finished his race, the mini zoomers only went so fast. Jaklin knew she was going to lose, and she could only hear Dez saying I told you so or worse yet, she would be friends with Kendra and she would be one step closer to her ultimate goal of getting rid of her for good. Just then Jaklin's zoomer started to putter out of fuel.

("I AM Jaklin MARA FROM THE HOUSE OF Mar I WILL NOT LOSE THIS RACE!") Jaklin screamed out loud and powered the zoomer right past Kendra and to the finish line using the eco that was in her body. Some how when she yelled that Jak hear every word of it. He wasn't mad at all for some reason he was proud to hear that. He only prayed that she would win her first race.

Jaklin was so startled by the sudden power that she had that she drove the zoomer right into the side of the garage Kendra had fallen off of the other one and skinned her knee pretty bad. Jaklin slid off of the zoomer and stumbled back into the garage and back into the living area before Keira even had the chance to go look for the girls.

As Jaklin left the are she didn't know that there were two people watching her. One was a man with no hair and the other was a ghost. The ghost of Mar the first smile happily at his granddaughter, the time was going to come to where she would need to be taught how to use the white eco and he knew that it would be either up to his grandson Jak to do it or himself. He noticed the bald man in the distance and frowned, he would have to stick around a little longer to find out what was going on.

Keira only saw Jaklin sitting in the same spot that Jak had left her in. then she left to find out were all of the other kids had gone. Pat and Dez walked back into the room and walked over to Jaklin. Dez couldn't say anything but Keira came back with a crying Kendra and bandaged her knee.

("you cheated,") she said with a smug grin.

("no you cheated,") said pat making Kendra look at her.

(you made sure that there wasn't enough fuel for her to finish and rigged it so that it would be slower than yours, what you fail to remember is that Jaklin can manipulate eco so she didn't cheat.") Pat said matter of fact. Kendra got so mad she stomped off and hit her skinned knee on a sharp corner and started to cry again. Keira came and carried her off some where to coddle her.

Dez really couldn't say anything to Jaklin at the moment. She kept looking down at the ground hoping that Jaklin would ignore her. Dez had been wrong and she knew it, she should have trusted Jaklin. She was so much like her father she would never leaver a friend hanging like that and she knew this for a fact now that she has experienced it.

("don't worry about it Dez, you had every right and its more my fault because I didn't tell you about it") Jaklin said to Dez. All Dez could do was cry, pat had to roll her eyes at this.

("you don't act like a one year old Dez you act like a whiny rat.") Pat said to her.

("listen pink feather ball can it or ill show you what it means to molt") the only thing Pat could do was walk away this was on battle that she would lose right now. She would wait for another time to verbally battle it out with the little orange rat.

Jak came in quickly as Keira carried Pat out of the room so that she could be taken home by her father. Jak leaned down and picked up Jaklin. She was pale as a ghost, he could feel that Jaklin had absorbed at least three times the amount that her body was able to handle he siphoned off as much as he could from her and then healed her again. Jak then took her to their room and sat her on the bed to see just how much he had healed and what still needed to be healed.

"did you win?" Jak asked. Jaklin tipped her head wandering how he knew that she was racing.

"I heard you yelling who you were and where you were from" Jak said again and Jaklin looked down then looked up and nodded her head. Jak smiled happily at her and winked. Jak got up to leave and Jaklin tried to go with him but he put her back on the bed and held up a finger. Jak walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few bottles of soda and then snuck the last of the cheesecake. Jak brought the pilfered food and drink back in to the room.

"we need to celebrate this then don't we?" Jak asked catching Jaklin by surprise. She giggled and started writing all the details on the board for Jak to know about. Jak smiled as he read what happened. Jaklin had drank three sippy cups of soda and about ten minutes into their little party Daxter and Dez came in and celebrated with them Jaklin taught Dez how to write on the board and the four of them talked into the wee hours of the morning where both of the girls passed out with big smiles on their faces. Both girls had made up during the little party and were friends again, thought they would have still been friends even if Jaklin had lost the race.


	16. Chapter 16 Sugar Rush

Chapter 16

Sugar Rush

Jak woke up the next morning alone in bed. He looked around for Jaklin but couldn't find her in their room. Jak couldn't even feel her eco pulse. Something told Jak that today was going to be a long day. It didn't take long for Jak to figure out where Jaklin was, the sound of something shattering was heard in the other room.

Jak got up and walked out into the kitchen, the sight he saw made his eyebrow start twitching. Sugar was every where on the floor along with a lot of soda. Jak slapped himself in the face, he hadn't really given Jaklin any sugary things before and last night he had given her both cake with icing and soda.

"Oh my god," Jak said as he realized what he might have just done to the world. He had no idea what Jaklin was like when she is hyper. He could feel her eco pulse now and it was fast and irregular. Jak has always been able to feel other peoples eco pulses it went along with their heart beat most of the time but some times it didn't.

Jak crouched down and leaned against the island counter that was bolted in the middle of the kitchen floor. He looked around one of the corners. There was nothing but the sugar and soda mess on the floor. He looked over on the other side and saw at the other end of the island was a small purple foot with the big toe popping out of it.

**'Time to get new pjs, haven't really had time to take her shopping for new clothes, she's gotten so big.**' Jak thought and he crawled quietly up to her. Just then he felt something odd. He could feel blue eco near the door of the kitchen behind him but yet the same eco right in front of here where Jaklin was. Jak moved his hand to grab her but two things happened. Jaklin's eco pulse fluxed and she blinked.

Jak knew what it was that he was feeling and knew now how Jaklin was able to blink. Jak turned around and looked at her with a smile. Jak wandered if he could do it as well, he had the concept of it he just needed to try it. From the feel of the place every one have left to do what ever it was that they had planned for the day. Maybe he could convince Jaklin to teach him some of her tricks.

Jaklin gave Jak the cutest smile she could muster to get herself out of trouble. She knew from the look on his face that he had figured out how it was that she was able to blink. Her cute smile turned into a slightly evil smile when Jak laid on the floor and wiggled his finger at her telling her to come to him.

("So daddy wants me over there?") she said in her baby babble even though her vocabulary was picking up quickly. She gave a small evil little laugh that made Jak worry about what he might have gotten himself into. Jaklin would be one foe that he knew he would never be able to defeat.

Jak felt the familiar displacement of blue eco right in front of him. Then Jaklin disappeared again but this time she didn't reappear right in front of him and the displacement was gone as well. Jak looked around and was about ready to get up when something hit him in the back hard sending a small shock wave of dark eco threw him.

'_**D**__**id she just try to dark bomb us?**_' asked Jak's dark side. Jak blinked for a moment and reached behind him and grabbed Jaklin. She had knocked the wind right out of him when she had done that and the release of dark eco didn't help at all either. Jak rolled over onto his back and held Jaklin on his stomach.

At fist Jaklin was giggling a little but once she realized that Jak wasn't breathing right she stopped and stared at him. Her tiny little green eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him. Jak knew better than to chastise her about hurting him like that. He knew from last time that she had accidentally hurt him not to say anything about being hurt she would let him put her down just so she could make sure he was ok.

It was to late Jak had taken to much time to think about what happened last time, she started to cry but no matter how many times Jak told her that he was ok she wouldn't let him put her down. Thankfully for Jak that didn't last very long as Jaklin was hit with a major sugar rush. Later on Jak would call it the sugar rush from hell.

Jak chased Jaklin down the hall and to their room, Jaklin crawled under the bed, Jak hadn't been that far behind her saw that she had hidden herself under the bed. Jak's cell started to ring and he heard Jaklin's sad sigh from under the bed, she was having so much fun and didn't want to stop now. Jak smiled and turned his cell off so that he and Jaklin could keep playing it was just the two of the for the moment and he wanted to make it last. Jak got down on his hands and knees and crawled over to where her face would be. He grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it up.

"Boo!" he said to her making her scream a little, Jak gave her his trade mark grin as he reached his hand under the bed more slowly than what he normally would have. He know Jaklin was on a sugar high and it would be easier if he just chased her around the place for a while and wore her out.

"You cant get away from me" he said with a weird voice that he only used when he was playing with her. Usually it was the same voice that he gave the rubber ducky when she was in the bath tub. Jaklin crinkled her nose at Jak and zipped out from under the bed and raced down the hall way screaming like most little kids do.

Jak got up and chased her around the couch, threw the kitchen and down the hall to the garage. Jak knew that she was inside it, he really didn't want her in there. Jak opened the door and walked in. he slowly looked around and crept quietly. He was hoping that he could catch her off guard.

"Jaklin," Jak called out to her.

"Be careful Jaklin I don't want you to get hurt," Jak called out to her. Jaklin knocked something over a canister of something that made Jaklin run over to Jak and hide behind his leg. She whined a little and pointed to it and hid her face. Jak walked over and looked at it.

"Eco Neutralizer" Jak read out loud. He didn't like the sound of that, and when he reached up to place it back he couldn't even hold on to if for more than a few minutes. Jak grabbed Jaklin and moved her away from it. Now that Jaklin could walk and get into places that she shouldn't he worried that if the stuff acted like it did with him then what would it do to her and her tiny little body? Jak shook his head he would talk to Keira about it later. Jak walked out of the room and locked the door behind him.

"Ok hot shot, any room but that one its not safe with that stuff in there." he said to her, Jak was still trying to shake the feeling of the neutralizer off of him. He prayed that he didn't get any one him. Jaklin started blinking every where she could making Jak chace her around the entire place. Jak had to give her credit though she was wearing him out real good. Thankfully he knew that she would sleep well tonight, Jaklin managed to get herself caught by Jak three times. the first time was an accident when she blinked on to his foot. After the last time he caught her he thought that it might be time to eat something, he sat her down on the couch and gave her a juice box. Jaklin gasped suddenly and put her hands on her mouth. Jak wandered what it was that had made her do that and watched as she started to run.

He fallowed her and she lead him right to the bathroom where she managed to get her pj bottoms off. Jak stopped and bit his lip to keep him from saying anything, he had no idea if Jaklin could tell when he used one of his eco powers but he decided to try and use his invisibility. Unfortunately Jaklin could and it helped her learn just how to do that.

Jak watched as Jaklin fiddled with her diaper for a while she was finally able to pull the straps off of it and she threw it in the trash. Jak smiled Teagan, Kyle and Kendra all just left them lying on the floor when they were being potty trained. Jaklin was so small her chin could rest on the toilet seat how was she going to get up there.

Jaklin stood with her nose crinkled thinking of a way to get up on to the toilet seat so she could go potty she didn't want to have to be made fun of anymore by Kendra. Teagan had told her to take her time with things like that because it would make her daddy sad. Jaklin had asked him why her daddy would be sad and he had told her that it would be because she was growing up and relying on him less.

"Come on baby you can do it," Jak said under his breath. In his heart Jak didn't want her to, but that would mean that he wouldn't have to change another diaper again. No more diapers he knew that he would miss it soon Jak was lost in his own thoughts. Jaklin felt what Teagan meant about using the potty and she started to cry.

At hearing Jaklin crying Jak snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. She had taken so much time thinking about what to do that she had peed on the floor. Jak picked her up and put her in the shower and washed her off real quick then put some clean clothes on her. He smiled at her, he wasn't going to force her to do it she could do it on her own time.

"Let me know when you need to go potty and I will help you up there so you don't potty on the floor," Jak said to her with a smile. Jaklin just looked at him for a moment the look on her face was a sad one she didn't know if she was ready to be potty trained or not. Jak ran his hand over her wet hair.

"When your ready Jaklin, when your ready." he said to her putting her down on the floor after he hugged her. Jak wished he could have more days with her like this. The racing season what going to pick up after this week until Halloween. It was a holiday so they would have that off. that's when it hit him, he could take her trick or treating this year and he wandered what she wanted to go as.

"Jaklin what do you want to go as for Halloween?" he asked her and his answer was a great big grin from her.

"Daddy!" she cheered. He couldn't help but smile it wouldn't be that hard for him to make her look just like him. Jaklin took off running down the hall again screaming her head off. Jak started to count then took off after her. He walked down the hall and saw her disappear around the corner and back into the large area that most have called home for the last two and a half months.

Jak looked every where but he couldn't find her. He looked in the kitchen, the cabinets, the bathrooms, the living room but no matter where he looked he couldn't find her. Jak could still feel her eco pulse and thankfully it had leveled out. He would keep monitoring it more carefully to make sure that the neutralizer didn't get on her when she knocked the canister over.

There was a sudden spike in her eco pulse, then with in a few minutes Jaklin started to cry. Jak fallowed the sound of her crying, he found her in the bathroom in their room sitting on the floor covered in vomit. Jak sighed and looked down at her as she looked up at him. Jak just shook his head he felt another spike and knew that she was going throw up. He quickly picked her up and held her over the toilet while she started to throw up. He rubbed her back while she was still throwing up. Eventually she stopped and only whimpered.

Jak realized that the two of them had spent all day running around the place. Jak stripped Jaklin of her pjs and put her in a warm bath. He knew why it was that she had gotten sick, all that sugar and soda that she had eaten while he was asleep. She looked at him as he washed her face and neck. He could tell that she was slightly embarrassed about it and she felt sick still.

"I guess you wont be eating that much sugar again will you?" Jak asked her and she shook her head and almost fell backwards in the bath tub. Jak gave Jaklin some toys to play with but she just looked at them and threw them back out of the tub. Jak took that as a hint that she was far to tired to play. Jak picked her up out of the bath tub and wrapped her in a towel she laid her head on his shoulder. He would try to keep her awake for a few more hours so that she would sleep good that night.

Jak smiled at her as he dressed her again into some pjs he frowned as he realized that they were going to have to go shopping soon which meant that he was going to have to save some of his winning money this coming up next race for the task. He knew that Keira was going to be pissed because he was really the only person that was giving her money to fix the cars with.

Speaking of Keira she had just entered the main room and Jak knew he was going to have to talk to her about the stuff that was in the garage she was more than likely going to get mad at him telling him that she needed the stuff for something but that shit was dangerous and it could kill not only kill one of the kids but any one of them. The eco neutralizer would go threw the entire body and destroy any eco there was it was said that it was the most painful thing to go through.

Jak sighed and went to put Jaklin down but she had a death grip on him. He checked her and her eco pulse was normal. He looked at her and all he could see in her eyes was the fact that she just wanted him to hold her for as long as he could. She snuggled as close to him as she could get.

Dinner was nothing special as usual but that didn't make a difference Jak had managed to get Jaklin to let him go for a few minutes so that he could talk to Keira and as Jak had thought Keira got mad at him saying that he was snooping around in her personal stuff. Jak had told her that if she didn't get rid of it her would call a haz-mat team to come and get it. It was to dangerous to have around the kids. He the scared the shit out of her by asking her what would she do if one of the kids got it on them it would kill them almost instantly.

Jaklin had been crying ever since Jak had put her down. Tess had come over to her to see what was wrong. She noticed that Jaklin was running a high fever and looked a little paler than she normally did. Tess tried every thing to get her to stop but it didn't work. Jak walked back in and picked Jaklin back up who tried to hide in his jacket. Jak noticed Tess had a thermometer all she did was indicate that she was going to check Jaklin's temperature.

Jak knelt down so that Tess could stick the thermometer in her ear and check it. It was one-hundred-one point five. Jak took Jaklin into their room and laid her down on the bed. He looked at her from head to toe hoping that the neutralizer didn't get onto her. He hoped that it was just the flu.

Jak took Jaklin to bed and gave her a fever reducer so that she could sleep. He waited for her to fall asleep before he joined every one else in the living area. Keira had just come back from disposing of the eco neutralizer but said nothing to Jak. She didn't want him even more mad at her. Kendra was pissed about all that was happening and the fact that she knew it was all Jaklin's fault. She needed to get rid of her fast and she knew just the thing to do it with.


	17. Chapter 17 Read, Set, Shop

Chapter 17 Ready, Set, Shop!

A bold headed man sat at a table looking over next weeks coarse for the drivers. This Jak person was pissing him off he needed a way to make him forfeit. He had thought of the little orange rodent that was always with him but that didn't seem like it was enough. Some one in the room cleared their throaty.

"You wanted to see me?" The voice asked.

"Yes, yes I did and I have some questions for you," the man chortled evilly "What would you like to know Mizo?" The other inquired.

"You have spoken to the racer named Jak?" The first question he asked.

"A few times, yes he is rather... cautious," he replied.

"Tell me Razor, his mechanic what is she like?"

"She is rather put off by Jak for some reason, she is quite the looker. Jak cares for her yes." Razor confirmed.

"You see I'm at a dilemma with what to do, he is bringing in good ratings however I want to make things... more interesting, some sort of collateral, something to make him squirm every time he thinks," Mizo explained to Razor.

"I do know one thing hurting him wont matter, hurting the ones close to him will though, it just depends on how much you want him to suffer." Razor explained. Mizo rubbed his chin.

"If I get rid of his mechanic, not only will he not be able to get repairs on his car but also he will be frantic to find the one he loves." He cackled evilly. Razor thought for a moment the realized something.

"If you really want to have him frantic and hugely distracted from everything why not take his daughter, Jaklin?" Razor said to him Mizo stopped laughing and looked at Razor with pure evil in his eye.

"If I did that I would have him in the palm of my hand he would do what ever I said, he would have to if he didn't want me to hurt his kid, Razor bring me that kid!" Mizo exclaimed with excitement. Razor nodded his head and left Mizo's office cackling like a mad man.

- Jak walked around, the room was dimly lit and just in front of him he could see the back of Jaklin's blonde head. She turned around and laughed then ran around the room. When he went to chase after her he fell over a chair, the more he looked at this place the more be began to notice that it was the Bloody Hook.

"Jaklin" he called out to her fear began to build in his chest.

"Daddy," she called to him but it seemed so far away.

"Jaklin baby, come back to daddy," fear showing in his voice. As he walked around the bar looking for her he bumped into Keira who started talking to him but got angry when he walked away. She grabbed him and he pulled away from her as he kept looking for Jaklin.

"Jaklin, please!" He pleaded.

"daddy," there was fear in her voice when she called for him.

"Would you ignore that brat she's not even really yours some one made it look like she was your most likely the precoursers," Keira said from behind him. All Jak could do for the moment was stair at her. He could not believe that she just said that to him like that. Had Keira really hated his daughter this whole time?

"DADDY!" Jaklin screamed. Jak's heart jumped into his throaty as he ran from Keira who threw something at him. He started looking every where for her but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find her until Daxter walked up to him with an envelope.

'You'll do as I tell you or the little brat will slowly be tortured to death.' Jak read and that was the last straw. Jak dropped to his knees and slammed his fists onto the floor.

"JAKLIN!" he cried out.

Jak suddenly sat up gasping for air, he looked wildly around the room until his eyes landed on Jaklin who was still sound asleep. Jak stumbled into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Tears were streaming down his face, panic was still high and he didn't quite know how to handle it but his body decided to do what it thought was best. Jak soon found himself face to face with the porcelain goddess.

After his small vomit fest Jak stood up and washed his face, he sighed heavily and looked in the mirror again. He could see his dark side in a protective stance while still slightly panicked his light side really didn't know how to cope. His darkness looked at him, his eyes were no longer black but blood red. All Jak could do was nodded his head to his darkness if anyone hurt her he was going to kill them.

'You need to find out if the part about Keira is true or not. If it is it may cause a problem later on and I know for a fact that she didn't get rid of the neutralizing shit she just moved it in a different location.' His darkness said.

'Oh please don't tell me that she aims to use it on her!' His light side said in panic causing the other two to start to panic again. Nothing and no one was trust worthy, not even Daxter. He had to keep his baby safe she was everything to him. What he hated most was the feeling of dread that he had in his heart knowing that in some way his dream may come true and with Jaklin still sick it would be easy for them to take her.

Jak raced back to his bed and glanced over Jaklin, she still had a fever but it wasn't as high as it was a few days ago. The fear was so great that he reached down and picked her up and hid in the corner holding her close to him. Once again tears started to stream down his face. Later Jak would be thankful that no one was awake to come in the room and see him in a moment of weakness and vulnerability.

Because of Jak's distress Jaklin woke up and whimpered a little at him wandering what was going on around her. Jak adjusted his position in the corner so Jaklin wouldn't feel scrunched up. One of his tears landed on her forehead and her tiny little eyebrows furrowed in concern for her father. She moved around so she could look at him better she put both of her tiny hands on Jak's face. To his surprise she used Eco to calm him down and regulate his breathing.

"Daddy k?" She asked making Jak smile.

"Yes I'm fine now thank you." he said making her smile. However the smile didn't last long as drained look crossed her face. Just then it hit him, all the Eco she had used that day and the fallowing days she was drained to a point to where it was bothering her and she could permanently damage her abilities .

"Baby no more Eco until you are better if you keep using it your not going to ever be able to use it again, and daddy doesn't want that, I want you to be able to protect your self until daddy can help you." he said to her, Jaklin looked at him for a moment and understood what he said even if Jak couldn't tell at the moment. Another thought crossed his mind suddenly, what if she had gotten into the neutralizer and this was one of the side effect before her body started to tare its self apart looking for Eco.

"Daddy" Jaklin called to him so that he would look at her, and he did.

"I wuv oo," she said to him making his heart melt in to a puddle of heart liquid stuff. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. Suddenly he realized that he has not ever once said those three words.

"I- I love you too, Jaklin," he said never in his life that he could remember has he ever been this happy. If only he wasn't poisoned and they were at home things were easier. He knew that he wasn't always going to be there to protect her but maybe he could start teaching her now? She already knows how to do somethings it shouldn't be to hard to teach her. Not today though they were going clothe shopping to day.

Finally after an hour Jaklin fell asleep again and Jak was able to leave the corner and return to bed. No matter how hard Jak tried he couldn't get himself to fall asleep, he had far to many things to worry about, his daughter, the poison, the races, money. He laid there looking at the sealing he didn't know how long. At some point Jak did eventually fall asleep only to be plagued by nightmares.

Jak woke up early in the morning he could hear water running some where but he just didn't know were at. He moved his arm so that he could find Jaklin, he didn't find her though. At the realization that she wasn't there he sat up straight wild eyed. He noticed that the bathroom light was on and that the water sound was coming from there.

"Uh oh," came Jaklin's voice from within the room. Jak wandered what it was that she was doing in there so he took a peek and smiled. Jaklin was standing on the toilet looking in the bath tub that was over flowing with water all over the place. Jaklin stood there laughing at the rubber duckie. Jak opened the door to ask her what she was doing when she suddenly jumped into the bath tub.

"Jaklin!" Jak called out in fear, and just as he said that her little head popped up. Jak's eyes were wide he couldn't believe that she had done that. His heart was still slightly racing. Jaklin looked at him and laughed and then she threw the rubber duckie at him, Jak just raised his eyebrow at her. Jak picked up the duckie and walked up to the tub.

"Sorry kid you can't have the bathtub this full your getting water every where on the floor," Jak told her as he let out some of the water in the bathtub. Jaklin jumped around in the bath for a bit then looked at the soaps and tried to get the shampoo that daddy uses on her head. Jak watched her try to reach it he wandered why unless she wanted a bath?

"Let me get it down for you and I'll give you a bath," Jak said to Jaklin. Jaklin had other ideas though.

"No daddy, me, me do!" Jaklin whined to Jak. His heart sank a little bit at this but he knew that she couldn't stay a baby forever and he was going to be damned if he had to change another diaper! He knew it was time to encourage her to be herself and learn to grow. It was a good thing that he had chosen to teach her how to use her Eco abilities.

Jak reached up and grabbed the bottle the whole time Jaklin was whining and crying. Jak just sat there and looked at her, this had to be the first time he had ever seen her throw a fit like this before. He just sat there and looked at her with patience. Patience that he didn't even know he had. Finally Jaklin sat down in the bathtub and just looked at him, Jak realized that she had given up and he frowned.

"Hey, I don't think so young lady you want this come get it, you will not quit until you get it," Jak said with authority in his voice. Jaklin looked at him tiredly sending a small poke like message to him reminding him that he told her that she couldn't use Eco. Jak's frown deepened as he thought of how he was going to address this with out losing his cool.

"You don't always have to use Eco, if you only use on thing you will be weaker in others, so if you want this bottle come and get it because I know you can't because you use more Eco then your muscles and brain," he said to her with firmness in his voice. Jak realized that what he said had just pissed her off.

Jaklin got up and climbed over to Jak with a vicious look in her eye. Jak moved the bottle out of shampoo further out of her reach as she climbed on him to get it. Jak smirked his more evil smirk know that Jaklin was going to be just as good, no better than him. He stood up making sure that she didn't hit her head and stuck his tongue out at her. Jaklin's nose crinkled and she gave him a slight snarl as she started climbing up his leg.

Jak flinched as her tiny finger nails dug into his skin, he would have to remember to clip her nails after this. Jak gave her resistance when she reached his knee but she took his words to heart and wasn't going to give up it didn't take long for her to make it to his hip. A knew problem started, Jaklin's weight was causing his sleeping pants to fall down.

Jak used his other hand to hold up his pants while the other held the shampoo out of Jaklin's reach. Still she climbed grabbing the waist band of his boxers, using the waist band of his pants as a foothold. Now Jak was in a real pickle, Jaklin was going to get that bottle and if she had to climb all the way up to his head, however he wasn't wanting to lose his pants or boxer.

Jak lost his balance and stumbled against the wall, his arm with the shampoo was pinned behind his head while his other arm was holding his pants and boxers up. Jaklin had finally made it past his pants but how her foot was digging into his hip and pinching some of the skin in between her toes. She was at a cross roads what was she supposed to do know?

Jaklin looked over the areas she saw Jak's armpit and she smiled as she reached up and grabbed a hand full of the hair and pulled herself up. Jak growled out in pain and tried to grab her but his pants started to fall down again and he had to grab them all he could do was grind his teeth and endure the pain. Jak wasn't ready when Jaklin suddenly jumped and grabbed his hair on his head and used it to pull herself up.

Jak clutched his pants tightly so he wouldn't grab Jaklin roughly, this was his fault he had to remember this. He had to give it to her though she was fast, and soon enough she was literally sitting on his head and was grabbing at the bottle when she stopped.

"uh oh," she said and she started to whine.

"Jaklin I can't grab you baby your gonna have to climb..." Jak stopped and realized what it was that Jaklin was trying to tell him. He let go of his pants and grabbed Jaklin by her arm gently pulled her off of his head and sat her on the toilet so she could finish potting. Jak put the shampoo on the sink he was going to have to use it. It never fails for something like this to happen to him.

"Jaklin you have to tell daddy you have to potty so you don't potty on me," Jak said looking at Jaklin. All she could do was put her head down and cry. Jak knew that it was embarrassing for this, he knew that when she has accidents it makes her want to stay in diapers all the time. Jak looked at the shampoo bottle and had an idea.

"You want to wash daddy's hair?" he asked her, for a moment she sat there thinking and then realized that this would be a way to apologize for what she had done.

"Yay!" She cheered happily Jak smiled and closed the bathroom door while he changed into his swim shorts. When he came back in he saw Jaklin trying to reach the shower head by pulling on the hose. Jaklin did get the shower head but she got it right up side her head.

Jak flinched and waited for her to start whining but she didn't and it confused him. All Jaklin was doing was rubbing her head and looking at the shower head with mild irritation. She was all ready shrugging off pain this made Jak slightly happy. Now he just had to find away to teach her all of the other things that she needed to be taught. He shook his head, those thoughts could wait for later he had to get his hair washed and then get Jaklin ready to go shopping.

"You ready?" He asked her slightly afraid of how this was going to turn out.

"sit, sit, sit," she squealed at him. Jak sat down in the tub and let Jaklin start washing his hair. Jaklin put the shower head to Jak's but realized that there was no water coming out of it. She tipped her head trying to remember what it was that daddy had done to make the water come on. She did figure it out and did quite a good job with washing Jak's hair.

After all the washing and fun Jak got dressed and then dressed Jaklin in a pair of khaki colored pants and a purple shirt with a butterfly on it. Jaklin loved this shirt but sadly it was becoming to small for her, Jak knew that it was going to break her heart that he was going to have to throw it away. Jak picked up Jaklin and carried her out to the car, strapped her into her car-seat and set off to find a store.

It took Jak half an hour to find a store that sold baby clothes. After a struggle getting Jaklin out of the car-seat they walked into the store to see what they had. The store wasn't much to look at but it had a good selection of clothing , the out side of the building discourage anyone from coming in. Jak looked at Jaklin to see what she thought about the store, her tiny little mouth was wide open as she looked around at all of the things.

"Welcome to the Baby Emporium, we may not get a lot of costumers but we have a very good selection of clothing and toys," said the woman at the counter. Jak smiled at her and nodded his head.

"The reason you don't get many costumers is the fact that the store on the outside looks like crap," Jak said bluntly to the lady, she was slightly taken aback but his comment but then realized that he was correct and that she would have to do something about it when she got the money. She smiled and nodded her head in understanding . Jak started to look around the store to see if there was anything that would catch Jaklin's eye.

Sure enough something did catch her eye, it was kind of unusual for her to go for something like that but it was a pale purple dress with one little darker purple embroidered butterfly. Jaklin squealed and wiggled trying to get to the dress. Jak laughed and put her down so she could go and get it. Maybe he could just let her pick out her own close.

"Listen, Daddy's going to let you pick out your own clothes but you need to stay were I can see you," Jak said to his only child, the nightmare was still fresh in his mind. Jaklin ran to the front of the store and grabbed a cart indicating that he was going to need it with all the things she was going to pick out. Jak just laughed as she toddled off to look for things to put in it.

"she's cute how old is she?" Asked the owner of the store.

"You know I'm not quite sure, the doctor told me that she was three months old but I'm not sure that is true, yes she's little but she is to far advanced, but if the doctors are right then she would be about seven months." Jak said to her and she smiled.

"You are aware that I do know who you are I used to live in Haven, and if the roomers are true about what I have heard then it is most likely the Eco that helps her advance more quickly than other babies, and from my understanding and research she is the first and only daughter of the house of Mar." She said to him, he could tell that she was telling the truth but why had Kas told him that there had been another?

"I also found out threw some old texts that the precursors had a lot in shaping the way the world is now, it was apparent that Mar was going to stop them but then they cursed him to only have boys, and that any girl born to him would be killed," continued the woman. Jaklin came back with a pair of khaki colored pants and a dark blue colored shirt. Jak thought about what she had just told him.

"But why would they do that?" Jak asked in curiousness and slight fear.

"From what I read, the precursors didn't want to allow any of the Mars to have anything their sons would be taken from them to have the same fate as him, fathers have more of an attachment to their daughters, just like daughters have a strong connection to their fathers, something else was mentioned though," she paused to get a drink of water.

Jak looked for Jaklin but didn't see her, this made him uneasy, but no sooner had the feeling emerged she popped around the corner and called for him. He sighed with relief, he then noticed that there wasn't a lot of clothes in the cart and most of them were for hard playing, or in her case adventuring. The lady came back with two bottles of water and an old book.

"I have not looked at this but I was able to calculate that this is the journal of Mar I, so I give it back to you who rightfully owns it. The thing that they mentioned was the fact that a daughter of Mar can gain access to the Eco Heart I'm not quite sure what it is but my personal thought is that the girls would be to control it and use it for their own. I don't know what the Eco Heart dose or what it looks like but that was the one thing Mar I had set out to find." she said taking a deep breath then a drink of water.

Jak stood there and thought about what she had said, what was the Eco Heart exactly? How would it effect Jaklin, would she leave one day seeking or called by it? He looked at Jaklin and watched as she dropped in a pair of shoes and a pair of boots. Everything in the cart was practical nothing fancy but the dress. Jak smiled at her and she just sat there looking at him with some concern in her eyes. Jak tipped his head wandering what was wrong.

Jaklin sighed she knew that he didn't understand what it was that she was trying to tell him. She knew about his dream, she knew that it was also going to come true as well. All she really wanted was for him to teach her how to survive so that he wouldn't have to worry about here so much. Well now that she thought about it he was going to worry no matter what.

Jak furrowed his eyebrows at her wandering what it was that she wanted. He pressed at her mind trying to see if she would give him a hint at what she was trying to tell him. She did give him some feelings, wanting and something to do with the mind. Jak stood there milling over what it was that she wanted, did she want privacy? He got a no from her. Did she did she... he got a picture of a book then the feeling of the mind. He had noticed that there were numbers in the book like his math book.

Did she want to learn math? He got a yes and a no, the numbers were 'x'ed out. She wanted to learn but what was it that she wanted to learn. Some of his memories were pulled to the front of his mind. She wanted to learn from him everything that she could because of his dream! Then that meant that it was going to happen and she was going to need to know a lot of things, however something couldn't be taught she was going to have to experience them herself.

Jaklin smiled happily at him but yawned. Jak smiled and picked her up to his surprise the cart was full of clothes and some toys. Jak rolled his eyes and walked up to the check out counter. After Jak had convinced Jaklin that he had to put her down he started to put the clothes on the table. The lady came back for the back of the store and smiled at him.

"Will this be all for you?" she asked asked him, making Jak think for a moment.

"No, how much will it take to fix the exterior of this place?" He asked her.

"I-I don't know, I've never had anyone look at it before," she replied to him making him smile.

"Then I'll just leave this check with you so you can fix this place up and get more business," he said with a smile. The lady couldn't say a word when she looked at the check, Jak said good bye to the lady and walked out of the store with the bags and Jaklin in hand. On the way back Jaklin fell asleep but that didn't stop Jak from teaching her some things as she slept.

"Daddy?" Jaklin called for him just as he pulled into the garage. She yawned and stretched with a little smile on her face. Jak smiled when he saw her little smile. Jaklin had learned a lot from her dreams and hopped that she would be able to do the things that he had taught her. She didn't want to disappoint daddy because she was to scared or messed up. Jaklin lazily watched Jak pull all of the clothes out of the car.

Being the intelligent child that she was she undid her car-seat and hopped out of the car and grabbed two of the bags and pulled them do the door then she did it again until all the bags were at the door. Jaklin stood there thinking of how she was going to get the door opened when she realized that she could stand on the bags and open the door. Once she had the door opened she started to drag the clothes down the hall and to the door that was their apartment for the moment.

Jaklin kept doing this with the bags that were at the door not realizing that there was more than just those six bags. She tried the same thing with this door but it was locked and she couldn't get it opened. Just then a man with a red coat came down the hall and stopped in front of her. Jaklin looked up at him she didn't recognize this man so she went threw her fathers memories to see if he knew who this man was.

Jak felt Jaklin looking for something in his mind but didn't know what it was all she was looking for was the color red. Finally it stopped and landed on a man with a red coat and black hair, Razor, but why would she be... Jak suddenly looked in the car, she wasn't there. Panic spread in Jak as he looked around the garage for her but she wasn't there he did notice that the door was open and six of the bags were gone.

"Jaklin!" he called out to her. Jaklin turned her head and looked towards the garage door hearing her father's voice. If Razor was going to take her he needed to take her soon.

"Daddy!" She called to him showing him a memory of Razor. Razor slipped out of Jaklin's sight, he waited patently as she hopped off of the bags to see if he was coming.

"Jaklin come here now!" Jak demanded as fear was bubbling over causing him to shake. Razor knew the time was now, he reached over and grabbed Jaklin.

"DADDY!" She screamed as Razor put a cloth over her face. She tried to struggle but the more she did the heavier she had to breath. The last thing she saw was a small piece of Jak's jacket.

Jak flew around the corner only to see her little purple dress shoe lying  
on the floor. He raced down the hall looking for her, he could faintly smell a cigarette and another smell that he couldn't identify. He looked behind every door and every apartment. He couldn't find her and he couldn't reach her mind, but all he could do was call for her. He called for her so much that he lost his voice.

The first people to come back were Ashlin and Torn. They found it quite odd that Jak's car was left wide open and all of the things that he bought was just sitting there out in the open. To be helpful to him they gathered everything up and brought it back to the apartment and put them inside. Jak came back and stumbled into the apartment.

"Jaklin?" he rasped out looking all over the place for her. Torn came out of his room and looked at Jak he was a mess.

"Jak whats wrong?" he asked knowing that Jak never freaks out.

"Gone... she's gone" Jak raspy voice cried, Torn's eyes widened Jak was it to much of an emotional wreck that he could barely see straight. Torn helped hims sit down and called for Ashlin they had to do something because he knew Jak wouldn't race until he had Jaklin back and that could be bad for all of them. Torn made called everyone back so they could help him look for Jaklin.

The moment Tess and Daxter got back they were both with Jak talking to him asking what information he had. They didn't get much out of him he was to distracted with the images he was getting from Jaklin he couldn't make since of them. Daxter could see that Jak was in distress but there was nothing that he could do for him. Dez sat there and cried though Teagan didn't cry he pouted, Cid wasn't sure what to do and Kendra was at a loss for the moment.

Keira began to play the consultative friend for Jak but he saw threw it but didn't say any thing about it just yet. He wasn't sure he could handle taking on Keira right now not with this going on. Even though he knew this was going to happen it didn't make the worry or pain lessen if anything it made it worse. The only two things he could do was pray that she was all right and that she was giving them hell. Jak hadn't realized what time it was when he looked around it was only Keira and him.

"Where is everyone?" He inquired making Keira look at him the sympathy in her eyes was fake and sickening to Jak.

"they all went to look for Jaklin," she replied to him with a sickly sweet voice. Jak looked at her for the moment a few questions popped into his head.

"If they are all looking for Jaklin why are you still here?" he questioned her. It took Keira a minute to think of an answer.

"some one needed to be here for the kids," she responded with a waver in her voice. Jak wasn't buying it he knew that she was up to something else.

"What are you really up to?" Jak demanded roughly.

"Just because I'm out of my mind doesn't mean that I still can't watch the other kids," Jak snapped in irritation knowing full well that Keira was once again trying to play head games with him, she had tried it once with Errol. Keira on the other hand was taken aback by his statement. She frowned at Jak not really knowing what to say.

"I thought since you were worried about Jaklin you didn't need to worry about the others children as well and that you weren't going to be able to think straight," she answered.

"Not able to think? Why do you think that, I dreamed about this happening..." Jak stopped for a moment and then realized just who it was that had taken Jaklin. Jak ran out of the room and ran into Torn, literally knocking him over. Jak stopped and helped him up off of the floor and waited for him to make sure he didn't lose anything.

"what the hell," Torn cried out.

"sorry! I know who took Jaklin!" Jak said as he rushed by him.

"who?" torn asked as he fallowed Jak.

"Razor, Jaklin was looking threw my memories to see if she couldn't find some one who wore a red coat," Jak informed torn.

"that bastard!" torn growled. Both Jak and Torn knew that they were not going to be able to find Razor until the next race and Jak had plans for him. They continued to look for him regardless, it didn't take long for either of them to get tired but all Jak could think about was finding Jaklin. Jak felt Jaklin pushing in his mind to rest there was nothing he could do now. Jak didn't want to hear it but he knew he was right and knew that soon he would get some kind of ransom note.

Jak and Torn went back to the apartment, Jak flopped into a chair and stared off into space to many things going threw his head to pay attention to what was going on around him. However something did catch his ear, it was Daxter and Keira yelling in a separate room about something. Jak got up with the intentions of finding out what it was that they were fighting about.

"You cant let Jak see that he cant take a lot right now," Keira said.

"bullshit! I will not hold information from Jak no matter how heart breaking it is," Daxter retorted angrily. Jak wasn't going to let it go any further he knew now that he could not trust the one woman that he had a crush on, maybe this is what Jaklin has been trying to tell him for a while now.

"what in the hell?" Jak snapped as he pushed the door open looking at both of them. Keira was hiding something behind her back she didn't want him to see the paper. Daxter snarled a little bit and jumped off of the table and snatched it from her hand so that Jak could look at it. Keira knew that she couldn't do anything to Daxter at the moment.

Daxter handed the piece of paper to Jak so that he could look at it but he just held it and looked at Keira with anger. How badly his darkness wanted to tear her apart for trying to hide something like this from him.

"how dare you try to hide something like this from me, you of all people should be trying to help me find my daughter its what I would do for you, or is it the fact that I would rather spend time with my child then go hang out with you, you don't even spend that much time with your own daughter I know there have been a few times that you have tried to come between her and I and it will never work and don't give me the bullshit that she isn't mine remember I have the DNA test that prove it!" Jak yelled at her drawing the attention of the other occupants of the apartment.

Tears streamed down his face as he watched Keira bite her lip and act like she was going to cry. Jak knew better though he lived with her long enough to know when she was faking and when she wasn't. Jak snarled at her as dark Eco danced over his skin.

"don't give me those bullshit tears I lived with you long enough to know when they are fake, and I'm going to tell you this now: I love my daughter MORE than I will ever love you, make sure you get that in your head now because I will not repeat it for you," Jak venomously growled at her. Keira left with real tears this time and he didn't give a damn.

Jak went to his room with Daxter in tow when he got there he sat down and wiped his tears away. Daxter's ears were back as he looked at his best friend with sadness. He just wished that there was something he could do for him. Daxter tried to say something to Jak but all he did was motion for him not to talk. Finally Jak looked at the piece of paper.

'do as I say and you will get her back at the end of the races in one piece,' signed M. Jak knew who it was that had his daughter now Razor was just a tool to get her, now he had no choice but to do what was told of him. He knew that just before the race he would get a note telling him what to do.

"i swear Mizo I will kill you myself," Jak said out loud.


End file.
